Sleep with the Devil
by mphikuk
Summary: [End] Kenapa Taehyung menyekapnya? Apakah Taehyung mengetahu niat Jungkook untuk membalaskan dendam kematian kedua orangtuanya? Dan kenapa semakin lama, Taehyung semakin tidak ingin melepaskan Jungkook? / TaeKook - Vkook / M-PREG / BOYSLOVE - YAOI [REMAKE]
1. Chapter 1

**Sleep with the Devil**

 **-TaeKook-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BoysLove inside | M-Preg**

 _ **Disc**_ **:** **I'm not the Owner of this story.**

 **Author just** _ **ReMake**_ **it by wearing TaeKook as cast.**

 **So, if you want to Read the original Story, you can visit SanthyAgatha's blog on link below**

 _ **www. anakcantikspot. blogspot. co. id (Delete Space)**_

 _ **Note**_ **: hasil Cerita ini diRemake oleh** _ **Dua Author**_ **. Dan kami sudah meminta izin kepada pemilik cerita ini (** _ **Santhy Agatha**_ **) untuk menghindari terjadinya pelanggaran Hak Cipta.**

 **And, if you are still under age or Dislikes BL,** _ **pelase**_ **just left this page.**

* * *

 _ **"Kau adalah kelemahanku"**_

 _ **\- Kim Taehyung"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Suasana yang hingar bingar membuat Jungkook mengeryitkan matanya. Dia tidak suka suasana ramai dan menyesakkan seperti ini. Dia merindukan kamarnya, kamar tenang yang damai, tempat dia bisa duduk dan membaca sambil mendengarkan musik sayup-sayup.

Tapi musik yang sangat keras ini hampir melampaui batas toleransinya, ingin rasanya dia pergi dari tempat ini, tapi dia tidak bisa. Lelaki itu, lelaki jahat itu –menurut sumber yang dia dengar akan datang ke tempat ini beberapa saat lagi.

Jungkook mencoba memperbaiki celana pendeknya yang mulai terasa tidak nyaman. Seragam waitress ini amat sangat tidak nyaman, dengan 2 kancing teratas kemeja putihnya yang terbuka dan celana ketat yang begitu pendek, jungkook seperti dipaksa menyamar menjadi orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Belum lagi headband berbentuk telinga kelinci dan ekor kelinci yang digunakannya.

Tetapi bukankah itu memang tujuannya? Dia tidak ingin lelaki itu mengenalnya, meskipun hal itu sepertinya tidak perlu ditakutkannya. Mereka hanya pernah bertemu satu kali, pada pertemuan singkat yang tak disengaja, saat lelaki itu menemui ayahnya di ruang kerjanya. Saat itu penampilan Jungkook tidak seperti sekarang, rambut hitam legam yang menjuntai menyentuh kelopak matanya dan kacamata berbingkai tebal membingkai wajahnya, juga bajunya tertutup dan sopan, beda sekali dengan sekarang.

Jungkook mengernyitkan matanya lagi.

 _Aku benar-benar berpenampilan seperti lelaki gay yang tidak punya harga diri._ desahnya.

Suara berisik dari arah pintu masuk mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook, matanya mencari-cari dan itu dia! Lelaki itu ada di sana, dengan kedatangannya yang begitu heboh dikelilingi banyak sekali bodyguard berbadan kekar. Tanpa sadar Jungkook mendengus, yah karena dia lelaki jahat yang suka menyakiti orang, dia pasti punya banyak musuh yang ingin membunuhnya.

Dengan penasaran Jungkook menjinjitkan kakinya, berusaha melihat dengan jelas sosok lelaki itu.

Kim Taehyung.

Sosok yang ditakuti dalam dunia bisnis karena tidak segan-segan menggilas siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Siapapun yang berani melawan Kim Taehyung, akan berakhir dalam tragedi. Seperti ayahnya, seperti seluruh keluarganya. Desah Jungkook pahit.

Dulu keluarga Jungkook adalah keluarga berada, ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses di bidang konversi kelapa sawit. Kebun mereka ada berhektar-hektar di luar pulau, dan mereka sangat kaya. Bagi Jungkook keluarga mereka adalah keluarga bahagia, meskipun ibunya adalah wanita lemah yang sakit-sakitan, tapi selain itu dia adalah ibu yang sempurna.

Pikiran Jungkook menerawang di saat-saat bahagia itu, saat dia, ayahnya dan ibunya berkumpul bersama di meja makan, menyantap sarapan pagi bersama ayah dan ibunya yang penuh cinta. Ayahnya akan bercerita tentang pengalaman pengalaman dalam perjalanan bisnisnya, dan ibunya akan menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan memuja. Semua terasa begitu bahagia, semua terasa begitu sempurna. Sampai kemudian iblis bernama Kim Taehyung datang dalam kehidupan mereka.

Kim Taehyung tertarik dengan perkembangan pesat bisnis ayah Jungkook dan berpikiran untuk menjalin suatu hubungan kerjasama. Pada awalnya, ayahnya tidak tertarik, dia sudah cukup puas dengan bisnis yang dijalankannya sendiri. Tapi Taehyung tidak menyerah, dengan berbagai cara dia berusaha mendekati ayahnya. Dan entah kenapa ayahnya akhirnya menyerah ke dalam kuasa Kim Taehyung, ke dalam kuasa iblis kegelapan yang ketika mencengkeram tidak akan melepaskannya lagi.

Taehyung menghancurkan keluarganya secara harfiah, entah kenapa kepemilikan ayahnya atas bisnis itu dimentahkan begitu saja, semuanya diambil oleh Taehyung dan dikendalikan di bawah tangannya. Ayahnya tidak punya hak apa-apa lagi selain jatah bulanan untuknya dan keluarganya. Keluarga Jungkook jatuh miskin seketika. Rumah mewah mereka disita paksa, mereka harus pindah ke rumah mungil sederhana. Mereka berusaha memenuhi kebutuhan sendiri, tanpa pelayan-pelayan yang biasanya selalu siap sedia melayani kebutuhan mereka.

Jungkook kuat menanggung itu semua, tetapi ibunya tidak. Ibunya dari kecil terbiasa bergelimang kekayaan, seperti putri raja. Sampai menikah dengan ayahnyapun, ayahnya terbiasa memperlakukannya seperti Ratu dengan banyak pelayan yang mengelilinginya. Ibunya sudah hancur ketika dipaksa memasak sendiri dengan tangannya yang rapuh dan tidak terampil itu –karena tidak pernah memasak seumur hidupnya. Dan makin hancur ketika mereka makin miskin, makin menderita.

Akhirnya penderitaan itu tak tertanggungkan lagi bagi ibunya, dia mulai sakit-sakitan… semakin kurus, semakin sering menangis di malam-malam sepi. Lalu suatu pagi, ibunya meninggal begitu saja.

Jungkook masih ingat ketika dia berdiri di samping ayahnya yang membeku menatap wajah ibunya yang kurus dan pucat. Ekspresinya seperti tertidur, dan merasa sedih karena menyadari kenyataan bahwa ibunya mungkin lebih bahagia sekarang setelah meninggal dunia. Sepeninggal ibunya, Ayahnya hancur. Hancur total. Dia mulai mabuk-mabukan, kadang berteriak-teriak dan menangis sendirian di malam-malam sepi. Hingga pada suatu hari, ayahnya mengendarai mobil mereka, satu-satunya harta mereka yang masih tersisa, dan menabrakkan diri pada tembok pembatas jalan hingga mobil itu terguling beberapa kali. Ayahnya tewas seketika di tempat. Polisi mengatakan bahwa kandungan alkohol di darah ayahnya sangat tinggi, hingga dapat dikatakan, ayahnyalah yang membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Jungkook menjadi sebatang kara dan rasa dendam yang terpendam dalam hatinya makin menyeruak setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya. Semua ini berakar dari Kim Tehyung. Sejak lelaki itu muncul di keluarganya, semuanya hancur dan musnah. Jungkook harus membalas dendam, dengan cara apapun, untuk membalaskan kesedihan ibunya, dan kematian sia-sia ayahnya.

Sejak itu, dia menyelidiki semua hal tentang Kim Taehyung, di mana dia tinggal, bagaimana jadwalnya, apa kesukaannya. Semua informasi itu dikumpulkannya baik-baik dan disusunnya. Ketika Jungkook mendapat informasi, bahwa Taehyng sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan kekasih kekasihnya di klub kelas atas ini, Klub Antagon, salah satu klub gay terkenal di distrik Gangnam . Tanpa pikir panjang, Jungkook meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai guru di taman kanak-kanak, pindah dari tempat tinggalnya dan melamar sebagai waitress di sini.

Semua butuh pengorbanan, Jungkook menyadari bahwa pembalasan dendam butuh pengorbanan besar. Seperti ketika dia harus berdandan sebaga pria murahan dengan celana pendek ketat dan baju seksi. Kadang malam demi malam harus menahan diri dari siksaan kegaduhan dan hingar bingar musik, ataupun harus menahan hati karena banyaknya lelakilelaki genit yang selalu berpikir bahwa dia adalah salah satu dari mereka, menjijikan.

Semua butuh pengorbanan, mahal harganya. Tapi Jungkook merasa itu akan sebanding dengan kepuasan yang akan dia dapatkan nanti. Kepuasan untuk membunuh lelaki itu dalam siksaan menyakitkan, seperti yang dilakukan lelaki itu pada ayah dan ibunya.

Dia sudah mengoleskan racun yang tidak akan terdeteksi, di dasar gelas yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk Kim Taehyung malam ini. Kim Taehyung tidak mau menggunakan gelas yang sama dengan orang lain. Gelasnya ekslusif, khusus hanya dipakai dirinya, dan tadi siang ketika berpurapura membersihkan bar, Jungkook menyelinap ke tempat penyimpanan khusus itu dan mengoleskan racun yang tidak terdeteksi ke gelas tersebut. Seteguk saja minuman dari gelas yg sudah diolesi racun itu ditelan oleh Kim Taehyung, maka seluruh dendamnya akan terbalaskan.

Kim Taehyung merasa muram malam ini. Entah kenapa, dia sedang ingin menghajar seseorang, atau kalau perlu, membunuh seseorang. Malam ini dia datang ke klub bukan untuk bersenang-senang, tetapi untuk mencari masalah. Dengan dikelilingi para bodyguard yang selalu siap menjaganya, meskipun sebenarnya tidak perlu, karena Taehyug menguasai beberapa keahlian bela diri. Tetapi ketika kau punya uang banyak, memang lebih baik jika kau membiarkan orang lain melakukan segala sesuatunya untukmu.

Pemilik Klub sendiri yang menyambutnya. Tentu saja, mengingat betapa besar hutangnya kepada Taehyung. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh lelaki gendut itu menggiringnya ke kursi VIP terbaik.

"Anda bisa memilih siapapun untuk menemani Anda,"

gumam si pemilik Klub dengan nada menjilat.

Taehyung menatap ke sekeliling dengan tak berminat, menatap semua pria sexy di sana yang hampir-hampir seperti semut mengelilinginya, dengan tatapan berharap untuk dipilih. Terlalu murahan, gumamnya dalam hati.

Semua manusia di dunia ini murahan dan penjilat. Taehyung memutuskan tidak memilih siapapun, ketika tatapan matanya terpaku pada priakelinci itu. Pria yang tampak salah tempat di klub malam mewah ini. Mengenakan baju luar biasa seksi, tetapi tampak tidak nyaman di dalamnya. Menggunakan handband telinga kelinci serta ekor kelinci yang membuatnya terlihat imut namun sexy secara bersamaan.

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum jahat muncul di bibirnya,

"Aku mau dia,"

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Evilnya mphi itu yawlaaa, ga nahan :'v**

 **Hell yeah. This is first time Remake ff mphikuk :3**

 **Visit;**

 **Wattpad: mikayuu1288 & littlevkook**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sleep with the Devil**

 **-TaeKook-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BoysLove inside | M-Preg**

 _ **Disc**_ **:** **I'm not the Owner of this story.**

 **Author just** _ **ReMake**_ **it by wearing TaeKook as cast.**

 **So, if you want to Read the original Story, you can visit SanthyAgatha's blog on link below**

 _ **www. anakcantikspot. blogspot. co. id (Delete Space)**_

 _ **Note**_ **: hasil Cerita ini diRemake oleh** _ **Dua Author**_ **. Dan kami sudah meminta izin kepada pemilik cerita ini (** _ **Santhy Agatha**_ **) untuk menghindari terjadinya pelanggaran Hak Cipta.**

 **And, if you are still under age or Dislikes BL,** _ **pelase**_ **just left this page.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mau dia."

Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada malas yang tenang, tetapi gaungnya terdengar ke seluruh ruangan. Entah kenapa suasana hiruk pikuk itu menjadi hening. Dan Jungkook merasakan semua tatapan tertuju padanya. Pada dirinya yang sedang bersandar di meja bar, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Dengan gugup Jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya, berusaha membalas tatapan mata semua orang, lalu matanya terpaku pada mata itu. Mata cokelat pucat sehingga nyaris bening, menyebabkan pupil matanya tampak begitu hitam dan tajam.

"Cepat kesana. Dia menginginkanmu"

sang bartender yang berdiri di belakangnya berbisik kepadanya

seolah takut kalau Jungkook tidak cepat-cepat menuruti keinginan Taehyung, akan berakibat fatal.

Jungkook mengernyit pada Taehyung, mencoba menantang mata laki-laki itu, yang masih menatapnya dengan begitu tajam tanpa ekspresi.

"A-apakah … "

Jungkook berdehem karena suaranya begitu serak

"Apakah Anda ingin dibawakan minuman?"

Taehyung hanya menatapnya beberapa saat yang menegangkan, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bawakan satu, minumanku yang biasa"

Secepat kilat sang bartender meracik minuman kesukaan Taehyung minuman yang biasa. Tangan Jungkook gemetar ketika menerima nampan minuman itu. _Sedikit lagi Jungkook .._ gumamnya mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Sedikit lagi semua dendammu akan terbalaskan … sedikit lagi ..

Jungkook mengucapkan kata-kata itu bagaikan doa, dengan langkah gemetar dia mendekati Taehyung yang duduk bagaikan sang raja, menunggunya. Diletakkannya gelas itu di meja depan Taehyung.

 _Semoga kau lekas meminumnya dan lekas mati._ Doa Jungkook dalam hati.

Tetapi sepertinya Tuhan masih menginginkan Taehyung hidup, karena lelaki itu terlihat tidak tertarik untuk menyentuh minumannya.

Matanya malahan tertuju pada Jungkook dan memandangnya tajam.

"Duduk."

Taehyung menjentikkan jarinya. Melirik tempat di sebelahnya.

Sekujur tubuh Jungkook mengejang menerima perintah yang begitu arogan. Tanpa sadar matanya memancarkan kebencian, siapa lelaki ini berani-beraninya memerintahnya seperti ini?

Ketika Jungkook termenung, seorang waitress lain dengan gugup mendorongnya supaya duduk, menuruti permintaan Taehyung. Sehingga dengan terpaksa Jungkook duduk di sebelah Taehyung.

"Siapa namamu?"

Taehyung menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook, sama sekali tidak melirik gelas minuman di mejanya.

Jungkook sudah siap dengan pertanyaan ini, nama samarannya.

"Jung Hoon." Jawabnya kaku

Taehyung mengernyit menatapnya dengan seksama, lalu jemari panjang itu tiba-tiba terulur dan menarik dagu Jungkook mendekat, supaya dia bisa mengamati wajah Jungkook dengan cermat,

"Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu sebelumnya di sini"

"Eh… dia… dia pegawai baru kami, tuan Taehyung maafkan ketidak sopanannya, saya belum pernah mengajarinya bagaimana membawakan minuman untuk tamu sepenting Anda"

sang pemilik klub menyela dengan gugup.

Wajahnya tampak cemas melihat Jungkook melayani tamu pentingnya dengan setengah hati. Dengan pandangan memarahi dia memperingatkan Jungkook,

"Ayo Jung Hoon perkenalkan dirimu kepada tuan Taehyung, tuan Taehyung telah memilihmu untuk menjadi pelayan minumannya. Itu merupakan suatu kehormatan untukmu, harusnya kau berterima kasih"

Perintah itu membuat Jungkook menegakkan dagunya dengan angkuh

"Saya sudah memperkenalkan diri saya, dan saya sudah membawakan minuman untuk tuan Taehyung yang terhormat, karena itu saya akan pergi"

jawab Jungkook ketus, sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya, toh misinya sudah tercapai.

Gelas minuman beracun itu sudah ada di meja Taehyung, dan sebentar lagi Taehyung akan mati karena sesak napas.

Tetapi sebelum Jungkook sempat berdiri, Taehyung meraih jemarinya dan menariknya kencang, supaya terduduk lagi. Kali ini di pangkuan Taehyung.

"Apa.. apaan…" Suaranya terhenti ketika bibir yang keras dan dingin itu tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya.

Jungkook memberontak ketika menyadari bahwa Taehyung sedang memagut bibirnya dengan ciuman yang basah dan panas.

Ciuman itu sungguh tak sopan karena bibir dingin Taehyung tanpa permisi langsung memagut bibirnya, melumatnya tanpa ditahan-tahan. Lidahnya langsung menyeruak masuk merasakan keseluruhan diri Jungkook, menghisapnya, menikmatinya, dan menggilasnya tanpa ampun.

Sekujur tubuh Jungkook terasa terbakar, panas karena amarah dan demam kerena gairah. Lelaki ini sudah jelas-jelas sangat ahli ketika bercumbu, sehingga Jungkook yang belum berpengalamanpun terbawa oleh gairahnya, mengalahkan kebenciannya. Tetapi, pikiran bahwa lelaki ini telah memanfaatkan begitu banyak pria demi memuaskan rasa arogan dan kekuasaannya membuat Jungkook merasa muak. Dan tiba-tiba muncul kekuatan dari dalam dirinya untuk mendorong laki-laki itu menjauh dan menamparnya sekuat tenaga.

Plakk!

Suasana di klub itu menjadi sangat hening. Luar biasa hening. Bahkan musik yang hiruk pikuk itupun terhenti karena semua orang berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya dan menatap ke arah Jungkook, yang berdiri dengan terengah-engah berhadapan dengan Taehyung yang membatu duduk di sofa VIPnya.

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah tangan kasar mencengkeram lengan Jungkook. Begitu menyakitkan hingga membuat Jungkook menjerit

"Kurang ajar kau ! berani-beraninya memukul Tuan Taehyung"

teriak sebuah suara berat dan kasar. Jungkook menoleh dan mendapati dirinya ditelikung oleh lelaki berbadan besar yang sepertinya salah satu bodyguard Taehyung.

Lengan lelaki itu yang besar dan kuat menahannya sampai tangannya terasa kaku dan sakit. Tapi Jungkook tidak menyerah, dia meronta sekuat tenaga, mencakar, dan menggigit lengan yang tetap terasa sekeras batu itu. Napasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah dan rasa malu karena sebagai pria seharusya dia mampu menahan kekuatan sesama pria.

"Lepaskan dia" suara dingin Taehyung terdengar di keheningan.

Orang-orang masih diam menunggu, memusatkan perhatian kepada apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki yang terkenal luar biasa kejam itu pada perempuan yang berani menamparnya.

Seketika itu juga, bodyguard Taehyung yang berbadan kekar melepaskan Jungkook, membuatnya hampir terjatuh karena kelelahan meronta-ronta.

Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan dibawah tatapan mata banyak orang yang menanti. Taehyung masih berdiri dengan wajah dingin tak berekspresi sambil mengusap pipinya,

bekas tamparan Jungkoo.

"Berapa hargamu?," suara Taehyung terdengar tenang dan dingin,

Mata Jungkook membelalak, harga? Apa yang dibicarakan lelaki ini? Matanya melirik ke gelas minuman Taehyung yang sudah diracuninya di meja. Semuanya berantakan, serunya menahan kekesalan pada dirinya sendiri. Semua gara-gara dia tidak bisa menahan kebenciannya.

Seharusnya ketika Taehyung melecehkannya dia bisa menahan diri dan berpura-pura menjadi pria gay menjijikan, seharusnya dia mau berkorban menahan perasaannya. Setidaknya ketika dia menurut, Taehyung mungkin akan merasa senang dan lengah, lalu meminum minumannya itu dan mati. Tetapi sekarang semua sudah terlambat, Taehyung tampak tidak tertarik lagi pada minumannya dan tertarik sepenuhnya kepada Jungkook.

Lagipula Jungkook tidak bisa berpura-pura menyukai Taehyung, kebenciannya terlalu dalam pada lelaki itu.

Jo Inh Ha, primadona di bar ini mendekati Taehyung dengan tatapan merayu. Dialah yang biasanya dipilih Taehyung untuk menemani lelaki itu minum ketika Taehyung berkunjung, dan sekarang hatinya dipenuhi kecemburuan karena Taehyung tampak begitu tertarik kepada anak baru itu. Padahal kalau dilihat dari bagus tidaknya, anak baru itu jauh lebih jelek daripada dirinya.

"Sudahlah Taehyung"

Jo Ini Ha menyentuhkan tangannya di kerah baju Taehyung.

"Pria jelek itu tidak akan bisa memuaskanmu, lebih baik biarkan aku yang menemani ... aduhh!"

Jo Inh Ha mengaduh karena Taehyung merenggut tangannya yang meraba kerah baju Taehyung. Jemari Taehyung mencengkeramnya dengan kekuatan tak ditahan-tahan lagi, menyakitinya hingga terasa menusuk ke tulang.

"Menyingkir"

gumam Taehyung dengan tatapan membunuh pada Jo Inh Ha, lalu menghempaskan tangan Jo Inh Ha dengan kasar sehingga tubuhnya terdorong menjauh. Sambil meringis menahan nyeri dan kesakitan Jo Ini Ha lekas-lekas menjauh.

"Nah,"

Taehyung memusatkan mata dinginnya kembali ke Jungkook.

"Katakan berapa hargamu, dan aku akan membayarnya"

 _Aku harus memiliki pria ini._

Taehyung memutuskan dalam hati.

 _Aku harus memilikinya segera._

Tuhan tahu dia sudah berusaha menyelamatkan pria ini. Tetapi entah kenapa pria yang satu ini memiliki tekad yang kuat untuk mencelakainya, hingga lupa bahwa dia sudah menantang lelaki paling berbahaya.

Mata Taehyung melirik gelas yang diletakkan Jungkook di mejanya, dia tahu kalau dia diracuni. Jungkook terlalu tidak berpengalaman dalam usaha pertamanya membunuh orang. Tangannya gemetaran dan matanya gugup, berkali-kali melirik ke gelas minuman itu. Dan juga nama palsu yang menggelikan itu.

Jungkook bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa penyamarannya sudah terbongkar dari awal.

Sebenarnya tadi Taehyung memutuskan untuk menertawakan Jungkook diam-diam, dengan pura-pura akan meminum minuman beracun itu. Tapi bibir ranum itu, dan penampilan Jungkook yang luar biasa seksi memunculkan sisi iblis dalam dirinya, sisi Iblis yang kehausan.

Mungkin sudah waktunya pria yang satu ini menerima pelajaran atas kenekatannya.

Jungkook tertegun marah mendengar pelecehan Taehyung atas dirinya. Berapa harganya? Hah! Dia pikir dia raja yang bisa membeli apa saja yang dia mau?

Lelaki iblis ini harus diajari, bahwa meskipun banyak orang yang bertekuk lutut di kakinya dan memohonmohon untuk dimilikinya, masih ada pria yang tidak sudi disentuh olehnya.

Dengan marah Jungkook mendongakkan dagunya menantang Taehyung.

"Saya lebih memilih mati daripada menjual diri kepada Anda"

gumamnya kasar.

Suara di seluruh klub itu langsung dipenuhi dengungan gelisah menanti rekasi Taehyung.

Tidak disangka-sangka Taehyung tersenyum. Lalu melirik ke arah bodyguardnya.

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menolak kalau aku ingin memilikinya"

gumamnya datar dan memberikan isyarat tangannya kepada para bodyguardnya.

Semuanya berlangsung cepat, Jungkook tidak sempat lari ataupun panik, karena tiba-tiba bodyguard Taehyung yang berbadan paling besar, merenggutnya kasar, mengangkatnya, lalu membantingnya di pundaknya seperti sekarung beras.

Sekejap dipenuhi rasa pusing karena posisi kepalanya dibalik mendadak, Jungkook tersadar bahwa dia sudah diangkat keluar dari klub itu. Sekuat tenaga Jungkook mencoba memberontak.

Tangannya memukul-mukul punggung bodyguard itu dan kakinya menendang-nendang keras sambil berteriak-teriak menahan marah dan frustasi.

Tetapi tubuh bodyguard itu sekeras batu, tidak bereaksi atas pemberontakan Jungkook.

Percuma meminta tolong, karena Jungkook yakin tidak akan ada yang berani menolongnya. Semua pengunjung klub yang pengecut itu hanya menatap kejadian di depan mereka dengan muka bodohnya.

Sang pemilik klub masih memandang takjub Taehyung yang melenggang dengan santai meninggalkan ruangan dengan Jungkook yang meronta-ronta dan menjerit-jerit dalam gendongan bodyguardnya.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir, Jungkook diturunkan. Sedetik setelah dia diturunkan, Jungkook berlari sekuat tenaga berusaha menjauh. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, tangan sekeras batu itu menangkapnya lagi.

Jungkook meronta tapi tak bisa berontak, dengan frustasi dia menggigit sekuat tenaga tangan yang mendekapnya itu.

Sang bodyguard mengaduh sambil mengumpat-umpat, sedangkan Taehyung hanya menatap kegaduhan di depannya sambil terkekeh geli.

Jungkook mencoba berontak, menggigit, dan menendang sampai kelelahan. Dia menatap Taehyung terengah-engah dengan pandangan penuh kebencian. masih dalam cengkeraman kuat tangan bodyguard Taehyung.

Taehyung membalas tatapannya dengan senyum manis yang jahat.

"Kalau kau berjanji mau bersikap baik, mungkin aku akan menawarimu tempat yang nyaman, di sebelahku di dalam mobil"

"Mati saja kau!" sembur Jungkook penuh kemarahan. Taehyung terkekeh lagi.

"Oke, kau yang minta"

dengan isyarat anggukan kepala, Taehyung memberi perintah pada para bodyguardnya.

"Masukkan dia ke bagasi"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **P.s; sebenarnya part ini adalah** _ **jatahnya**_ **author Mphi untuk meremake, tp mphi malah tidur :3 jadilah kuki yg banting tulang :3**

 **See you again in chapter 3 (jatahnya kuki wkwk *lol)**

 **Wattpad-**

 ***Mphi: MikaYuu1288** ***Kuki: littlevkook**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sleep with the Devil**

 **-TaeKook-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BoysLove inside | M-Preg**

 **Disc: I'm not the Owner of this story.**

 **Author just ReMake it by wearing TaeKook as cast.**

 **So, if you want to Read the original Story, you can visit SanthyAgatha's blog on link below**

 _ **www. anakcantikspot. blogspot. co. id (Delete Space)**_

 **Note: hasil Cerita ini diRemake oleh** _ **Dua Author**_ **. Dan kami sudah meminta izin kepada pemilik cerita ini (** _ **Santhy Agatha**_ **) untuk menghindari terjadinya pelanggaran Hak Cipta.**

 **And, if you are still under age or Dislikes BL, pelase just left this page.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perjalanan itu terasa menyiksa dan panjang. Tubuh Jungkook dilempar begitu saja dengan kasar oleh bodyguard Taehyung ke bagasi dan dikunci dari luar. Jungkook berusaha menendang, berteriak, meronta, tetapi pada akhirnya dia kelelahan dan kehabisan oksigen.

Menyadari bahwa ruang bagasi ini begitu sempit dan pengap dengan asupan oksigen yang makin menipis, Jungkook terdiam. Ia berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar keras, campur aduk antara rasa takut dan ingin tahu, akan dibawa kemanakah dirinya?

Cukup lama sekali menunggu, sampai akhirnya mobil itu melambat. Terdengar suara pintu gerbang yang berat dibuka, lalu mobil itu melaju lagi, melambat, dan kemudian berhenti. Suara pintu mobil dibanting. Dan syukurlah, ada gerakan membuka bagasi. Jungkook bersiap melompat dan menyerang siapa saja yang membuka pintu bagasi itu, lalu kabur.

Ah ya Tuhan, semoga semudah itu.

Pintu bagasi terbuka sedikit dan secercah cahaya masuk melalui celah yang hanya dibuka sempit.

"Jungkook .."

itu suara Taehyung dan lelaki itu memanggil namanya. Wajah Jungkook langsung pucat pasi. Lelaki itu sejak awal sudah mengetahui penyamarannya!

"Aku akan membuka pintu bagasi ini .. tapi kau harus berjanji untuk bersikap tenang dan tidak memberontak"

Ada seberkas senyum di suara Taehyung. Kurang ajar. Lelaki itu pasti dari tadi sudah menertawakan kebodohannya!

"Kau ada di rumahku, dan perlu kau tahu, para pengawalku sangat tidak ramah. Kusarankan kau turun dengan sikap penurut dan tenang, demi dirimu sendiri .. karena para pengawalku mungkin akan melukaimu kalau kau bertindak bodoh"

Rumah Taehyung. Jungkook memejamkan matanya frustrasi. Dari informasi yang dia dapatkan, rumah Taehyung yang terletak di atas tanah begitu luas di kawasan elite pinggiran kota.

Rumah itu dipagari dengan pagar tinggi di sekelilingnya dan setiap akses masuk dijaga oleh pengawal-pengawal Taehyung.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa masuk ke area rumah ini tanpa sepengetahuan Taehyung. Begitupun sebaliknya, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa keluar dari rumah ini tanpa seizin Taehyung.

"Bagaimana Jungkook? Apakah kau berjanji untuk bersikap baik, dan aku akan mengeluarkanmu secara manusiawi .. Atau kau memilih bertindak bodoh lalu mungkin aku akan mengikatmu dalam karung dan kusekap di gudang"

suara Taehyung dari luar menyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

gumam Jungkook penuh keberanian.

Terdengar suara Taehyung terkekeh di luar sana

"Menurutmu kenapa Jungkook? Apa kau pikir aku semudah itu diracuni di tempat umum? Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau selama ini mengendus-endus mencari kesempatan untuk membalaskan dendammu?"

Suara Taehyung terdengar dekat,

"Kau sudah bermain api .. " bisiknya, "Sekarang saatnya kau untuk terbakar."

Pintu bagasi itu terbuka tiba-tiba dan Jungkook belum siap meronta. Lagipula, percuma meronta. Di belakang Taehyung yang berdiri dengan pongahnya, ada beberapa bodyguard dengan tubuh kekar bertampang seperti batu. Dari melihat tampang dan penampilan mereka saja, Jungkook tahu, mereka tidak akan segan-segan melukainya kalau Jungkook berbuat sesuatu yang sekiranya akan mencelakakan majikan mereka.

Taehyung mundur selangkah, lalu mengulurkan tangannya setengah membungkuk

"Silahkan tuan puteri, biarkan aku membantumu keluar"

Gumamnya mengejek.

Jungkook menatap tangan itu lalu menggeram marah. Kurang ajar sekali iblis yang satu ini! Pikirnya

Dengan marah, Jungkook menepiskan tangan Taehyung dan dia berusaha keluar sendiri dari bagasi sempit itu, meskipun sedikit kesulitan karena kaki dan tangannya kaku dilipat diruangan sempit dan menempuh perjalanan entah berapa puluh kilo.

Akhirnya Jungkook berhasil berdiri keluar dari bagasi, dengan sepenuh harga dirinya.

Taehyung mengamati Jungkook dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan tatapan melecehkan. lalu senyum muncul lagi di sudut bibirnya

"Mari, silahkan masuk. Selamat datang di rumahku"

setengah memaksa lelaki itu mencengkram lengan Jungkook yang kaku, lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Bagian depan ruang tamu Taehyung sangat megah, dengan arsitektur gaya lama yang entah kenapa bisa tampak

modern. Lantai marmernya berkilauan dengan warna gading, dan pilar-pilar besar di ruang tamu dengan warna serupa begitu menjulang tinggi, dipadukan dengan nuansa warna merah dan emas.

Taehyung membawa Jungkook menuju ke sebuah tangga besar melingkar berwarna putih dan sekali lagi setengah menyeretnya menaiki tangga.

Mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih

"Kau akan tinggal di kamar ini mulai sekarang"

Gumam Taehyung datar.

Jungkook membelalakkan matanya marah pada Taehyung.

"Atas dasar apa kau memutuskan aku harus tinggal di mana?! Aku mau pulang"

Bibir Taehyung masih menyiratkan senyum, tapi matanya tidak. Mata itu bersinar dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin

"Kau tidak bisa pulang. Sekarang, ini adalah rumahmu ..

Bersamaku"

Dengan cepat lelaki itu merengkuh pundak Jungkook, dan detik itu Jungkook menyadari bahwa lelaki itu akan menciumnya. Secepat mungkin dia memalingkan wajah, mencoba memberontak, hingga bibir Taehyung hanya mendarat di pelipisnya.

Cengkeraman Taehyung di pundaknya makin kuat sehingga terasa menyakitkan

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memilikimu. Dan satu-satunya cara agar kau lepas dariku adalah ketika aku memutuskan untuk melepaskanmu, atau ketika kau… Mati"

dengan kalimat penutupnya yang begitu kejam, Taehyung membuka pintu putih itu, dan mendorong Jungkook masuk. Lalu menguncinya dari luar, meninggalkan Jungkook yang menggedor gedor dan menendang-nendang pintu itu dari dalam dengan histeris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Menurutmu apakah dia sudah siap untukku?"

Taehyung mengenakan jubah tidurnya, sutera hitam, dan duduk diatas sofa didalam kamarnya. Hidangan lengkap tersedia untuknya di meja. Dengan tenang, lelaki itu menyesap anggurnya, lalu menatap Yoongi, pengawal pribadinya sekaligus orang kepercayaannya yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah khasnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Saya pikir dia sudah siap, bukan untuk menyerah kepada Anda, tetapi siap membunuh anda. Tatapan matanya adalah tatapan pembunuh yang penuh kebencian"

Taehyung tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Yoongi itu.

"Ya, tatapan matanya membakar, penuh kebencian."

Taehyung menyesap anggurnya lagi, memejamkan matanya,

"Tapi kau tahu bagaimana aku sangat ingin memilikinya malam ini"

"Ya saya tahu" jawab Yoongi tenang,

"Apakah Anda akan .. Memaksanya?"

"Aku tidak suka memaksanya, kau tentu tahu"

Taehyung terbiasa dikelilingi perempuan maupun pria yang menyerahkan diri padanya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu menolak pesona seorang Kim Taehyung. Dengan rambut hitam legam, yang sedikit menutup kelopak matanya, mata cokelat pucat dan wajah aristrokatnya hampir bisa dikatakan sempurna seperti malaikat .. Kalau saja matanya tidak begitu dingin, tanpa perasaan dan menyimpan kebencian mendalam menakutkan. Taehyung bagaikan iblis yang terperangkap dalam raga malaikat.

"Aku ingin dia menyerahkan dirinya padaku dengan sukarela"

Tentu saja. Gumam Yoongi dalam hati. Kata-kata Taehyung bagaikan perintah baginya.

Obat ini sangat keras, dan tidak bisa digunakan untuk main-main. Yoongi mengamati bubuk putih dalam wadah kecil di depannya. Sangat keras, sekaligus sangat efektif.

Dan kalau pria itu meminumnya, maka pria itu akan menyerah pada Taehyung, dan menyenangkan tuannya.

Dengan gerakan pelan penuh perhitungan, Yoongi mencampurkan bubuk putih tanpa rasa itu ke dalam minuman Jungkook. Obat ini akan membuat siapapun tersiksa, meminta dipuaskan. Kalau tidak ada yang memuaskannya, maka seseorang itu akan merasa seluruh tubuhnya terbakar, kesakitan. Dan Yoongi yakin, Jungkook akan meminta, bahkan memohon-mohon pada tuannya malam ini.

 _Malam ini pria itu akan menyerah dalam tanganmu, Tuanku._

Yoongi tersenyum dalam hati, menanti apa yang akan terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir satu jam Jungkook dikurung di dalam kamar ini, kamar mewah bernuansa putih, di karpet, di ranjang, di semua furniture-nya. Kamar ini dibuat khusus, dan Jungkook merasa jijik membayangkan bahwa mungkin kekasih-kekasih Taehyung yang sebelumnya juga ditempatkan di ruangan ini.

Salah seorang pengawal Taehyung yang bertampang paling dingin, setengah jam yang lalu masuk, membawa nampan makanan, kemudian meletakkannya di meja. Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa pergi dan mengunci kembali pintu itu dari luar.

Dan selama setengah jam yang panjang itu pula, Jungkook mencoba setengah mati untuk tidak melirik pada nampan yang sangat menggoda itu. Perutnya keroncongan, dan dia merasa haus. Dia belum makan dari siang karena terlalu gugup merencanakan pembalasan dendamnya pada Taehyung, dan sekarang dia kena batunya.

Aroma makanan itu terasa begitu menggoda, aroma manis dan gurih masakan yang masih panas.

 _Mungkin jika aku mengintip makanannya sedikit, apa .. tidak!_

Jungkook menghardik dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Dia tidak akan makan, lebih baik dia mati kelaparan daripada harus menyerah pada kekuasaan Taehyung.

 _Tapi jika hanya minum mungkin tidak apa-apa._

Jungkook melirik haus pada minuman di nampan itu. Sari jeruk segar yang tampak begitu menggoda. Akhirnya Jungkook menyerah. Dia haus sampai terasa mau pingsan, dan dia harus minum, kalau tidak dia mungkin akan benar-benar pingsan. Jungkook tidak boleh pingsan, dia harus mencari cara untuk melarikan diri dari kamar ini, dari rumah ini.

Dengan cepat disambarnya gelas itu, diminumnya langsung berteguk-teguk karena begitu hausnya. Aliran dingin air itu terasa begitu segar ketika membasahi kerongkongannya. Tanpa sadar segelas minuman itu tandas sudah, Jungkook meletakkan gelas itu dengan pelan, sedikit merasa bersalah. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tidak menyesal. Dia merasa lebih baik. Sekarang dia bisa memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari rumah ini.

Mata Jungkook berputar ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari cara untuk melarikan diri. Ada jendela besar di ujung sana yang dilapisi gorden berwarna putih, mungkin Jungkook bisa mencari cara keluar dari sini.

Dengan hati-hati Jungkook melangkah ke arah jendela itu untuk memeriksanya, tetapi seketika itu juga hatinya kecewa. Jendela itu sudah dilapisi kaca tebal, dan penuh dengan teralis besi yang sangat kuat. Lagipula Jungkook baru menyadari bahwa dia ada di lantai dua, kalaupun dia bisa membuka jendela itu, dia harus mencari cara agar bisa turun dari lantai dua dengan selamat.

Jungkook mencoba berpikir, dia belum memeriksa kamar mandi yang ada di ujung kamar, mungkin ada jalan keluar dari sana yang lolos dari pengawasan. Dengan cepat dia melangkah ke kamar mandi, tetapi langkahnya terhuyung. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa pening, dan seluruh tubuhnya menggelenyar ... Kepanasan …

Ada apa ini? Jungkook meraba dahinya sendiri, terasa panas .. Apakah dia demam? Napas Jungkook terengah, semuanya terasa panas .. terasa panas … Jungkook sangat butuh ..

Taehyung membuka pintu kamar tempat Jungkook dikurung dengan pelan. Sudah larut malam, dan Taehyung tidak mengharapkan Jungkook masih bangun.

Kamar itu gelap dan remang-remang, tapi mata Taehyung menangkap nampan makanan yang masih utuh, hanya minumannya yang habis.

 _Lelaki yang keras kepala._

Geram Taehyung dalam hati, dia pikir dia bisa mengancam Taehyung dengan membiarkan dirinya sendiri kelaparan. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Taehyung akan menggunakan segala cara untuk membuat Jungkokk menyerah padanya.

Gerakan gemerisik di ranjang membuat Taehyung menoleh waspada. Dalam keremangan kamar itu, Taehyung melihat Jungkook terbaring di sana, gelisah. Pria itu belum tidur rupanya, Dan dia tampak … tidak tenang.

Ingin tahu, Taehyung mendekat, dan menemukan Jungkook berbaring disana, dengan tatapan mata tersiksa. Tubuhnya menggeliat di atas ranjang berseprei satin putih itu seperti kepanasan.

"Tolong .. ini panas .."

suara Jungkook mendesah, serak seperti kesakitan. Mengernyitkan keningnya, Taehyung duduk di tepi ranjang, dan menyentuhkan jemarinya ke dahi Jungkook. suhunya normal, dia tidak demam. Kerutan di kening Taehyung makin dalam, lalu kenapa pria ini bilang kalau dia kepanasan?

"Kau mau minum?"

dengan cekatan Taehyung mengambil gelas air dinakas pinggir ranjang

"Sini, aku bantu kau minum."

Taehyung bangkit dan mengangkat tubuh Jungkook, lalu mencoba membuatnya berdiri. Tubuh Jungkook menggayut lemah di lengannya, dan napas pria itu terengah.

"Panas .. Tolong aku .. panas sekali .."

Sekali lagi Jungkook mendesahkan suara itu, suara kepanasan, seperti tersiksa. Taehyung meminumkan air itu kepada Jungkook, dan dengan rakus Jungkook menyerput air itu. Tetapi napasnya tetap terengah, dan dia masih tampak tersiksa oleh rasa panas yang mendera tubuhnya.

Pasti ada sesuatu .. Jangan-jangan ..

Taehyung memundurkan tubuh Jungkook yang bersandar padanya, supaya dia bisa mengamati Jungkook dengan jelas. Wajah Jungkook merona kemerahan, napasnya terengah, dan matanya sedikit tidak fokus, dia selalu mengeluh kepanasan. Jangan-jangan …

Dengan cepat Taehyung membaringkan Jungkook di ranjang, dan melangkah keluar dari kamar bernuansa putih itu, membanting pintunya, dan berteriak,

"Min Yoongi!"

Sekejap, tanpa suara seolah menggunakan sihir, Yoongi muncul di depan Taehyung.

"Ya Tuan"

"Kau campurkan apa di minuman Jungkook?"

Yoongi sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi

"Saya mencampurkan obat milik saya, Tuan tahu itu obat apa"

Wajah Taehyung mengeras

"Ya. Aku tahu itu obat apa. Dan aku menolak memperalatnya dalam pengaruh obat. Kau melakukan sendiri tanpa meminta izinku, kau tahu kalau aku marah aku bisa menghukummu"

Yoongi tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Taehyung

"Anda memerintahkan saya untuk membuat Jungkook itu menyerah. Dia sangat membenci anda, dan pasti akan berontak mati-matian. Obat itulah satu-satunya cara membuat dia menyerah"

Yoongi menatap mata Taehyung.

"Anda bisa meninggalkan kamar ini kalau anda tidak ingin memanfaatkannya"

"Dia kesakitan, kau tahu itu"

geram Taehyung marah. Yoongi mengangkat bahunya.

"Anda bisa meredakan sakitnya. Dan besok, setelah Anda memilikinya, mungkin dia akan menjadi lebih penurut"

"Berapa banyak obat yang kau berikan padanya?"

"Dosis biasa tuan, tetapi efeknya berbeda-beda tergantung orangnya"

"Jadi ini bisa berlangsung selama berjam-jam atau bisa juga sepanjang malam?"

"Ini bisa berlangsung selama Anda ingin bersenang-senang, Tuan"

Taehyung terdiam. Kata-kata Yoongi terasa begitu menggoda.

Taehyung kembali masuk ke dalam kamar, didorong perasaan yang kuat untuk melihat Jungkook kembali. Jungkook masih menggeliat dan mengerang-erang di atas ranjang. ketika Taehyung duduk di ranjang. Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan mata berkabut, seolah tidak mengenalinya.

"Aku sakit .. tubuhku .. panas …"

Taehyung tersenyum dengan kelembutan yang aneh. Jungkook benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya, bahwa hanya ada satu cara untuk menyembuhkan Jungkook dari kesakitannya. Dan Jungkook membutuhkan Taehyung untuk itu.

Taehyung mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menyapu lembut bibir Jungkook, mendapati mata Jungkook membelalak kaget. Taehyung tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Sungguh luar biasa, perpaduan antara kepolosan dan gairah yang kuat, sungguh-sungguh menggodanya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?"

bisik Taehyung lembut.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung, atau setidaknya mencoba menatap dengan matanya yang sulit fokus

"Aku … apa yang terjadi pada diriku?"

Taehyung mengulurkan jemarinya, dan membelasi pipi Jungkook, membuat tubuh Jungkook bergetar.

"Anak buahku mengambil keputusan sendiri dan mencampurkan obat di minumanmu .."

"Obat? .. Apakah aku diracuni?"

"Itu bukan racun Jungkook, obat itu akan merangsangmu sampai hasratmu tak terkendali. dan kau akan kesakitan jika dirimu tidak dipuaskan"

Jungkook butuh waktu sesaat untuk mencerna, sampai kemudian menyadari arti kata-kata Taehyung. sedikit kesadarannya meneriakkan peringatan akan bahaya. Dan tubuhnya langsung beringsut, susah payah mencoba menjauhi Taehyung.

Tetapi Taehyung merengkuh Jungkook lagi dan berbisik lembut di telinga Jungkook

"Aku bisa membantumu menyembuhkan rasa sakitmu"

sambil berbicara, tangannya yang bebas turun ke dada Jungkook. Jungkook mengerang ketika merasakan jemari Taehyung menyentuhnya, terdengar begitu menderita

"Terlalu sensitif, sayang? Kau membutuhkan pelampiasan dengan segera bukan?"

Tangan Taehyung bergerak ke pusat gairah Jungkook.

"Tidak!"

Jungkook mencoba berteriak dan mencengkeram lengan Taehyung.

"Jangan! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!"

"Ini satu-satunya cara agar kau tidak kesakitan lagi, Sayang,"

suara Taehyung terdengar sedikit parau

"Biarkan aku membantumu"

Jungkook mengerang ketika denyutan itu meningkat seiring dengan sentuhan Taehyung. Otaknya memberontak atas apa yang dilakukan pria itu dengan jari-jarinya, tapi tubuhnya tak kuasa menolaknya. Jungkook membutuhkan jemari Taehyung itu ...

Ia membutuhkan ..

"Aku akan menolongmu Jungkook. tapi kau juga harus menolongku. Aku juga butuh pelepasan sendiri. Lihat aku Jungkook, lihatlah tubuhku"

Taehyung membuka jubah sutra hitamnya, dan mengekspos tubuh telanjangnya di balik jubah itu. napas Jungkook tercekat ketika melihat bukti gairah Taehyung begitu keras.

"Gunakan diriku Jungkook, biarkan aku merasakan tubuhku ada di dalam dirimu .. dan menyembuhkanmu,"

Kata-kata itu adalah satu-satunya kata yang tidak mirip dengan permintaan yang pernah Taehyung gunakan pada orang-orang dan hanya dia lakukan kepada Jungkook. Taehyung melakukannya karena dia sangat bergairah kepada Jungkook. dia amat sangat bergairah, dan Jungkook tidak dalam kondisi untuk menolak gairahnya.

Tubuh Taehyung sudah menindih Jungkook, dan pria itu menggodanya dengan pinggulnya yang menggeliat dan mengundang. Taehyung menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku, menjaga agar dadanya yang keras tidak menindih tubuh Jungkook. Taehyung menunduk dan mencicipi bibir Jungkook yang begitu menggoda dan menggairahkan. bibir itu begitu manis dan menggoda.

"Tenang sayang, aku mungkin akan sedikit menyakitimu"

Taehyung menahan pinggul Jungkook dengan tangannya, karena pinggul itu bergerak-gerak mendesaknya dengan mengundang. Jungkook sudah sepenuhnya ada di bawah pengaruh obat itu.

"Tapi aku berjanji, setelah rasa sakit itu, kau akan merasakan kenikmatan"

Detik itu juga Taehyung mendesakkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Jungkook hati-hati. Taehyung menggertakkan giginya, mencoba menahan gairahnya yang begitu kuat, mencoba meredakan dorongan untuk menerjang dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam ke dasar balutan sutera panas milik Jungkook.

 _Hati-hati, pria ini masih perjaka._

Taehyung mencoba mengingatkan dirinya lagi. Taehyung mendesak maju, mengklaim apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya.

 _Jeon Jungkook adalah miliknya!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **Aluww~**

 **This is Author** _ **Kuk**_ **('** **・** **ω** **・'** **) Today is my Birthday, so i fast update *yeay**

 **Untuk chapter sebelumnya adalah jatahnya author** _ **Mphi**_ **untuk meremake, tp malah ketiduran padahal Deadline dh mesti post hari itu juga :3**

 **Dan untuk chapter ini adalah jatahnya Kukiss (lagi) (´∀** **) just little note, karena dua author, sehingga** _ **mungkin**_ **ada beberapa cara penulisan yang berbeda ^^**

 **So, See you again GAY's!❤**

 **Wattpad: mikayuu1288 & littlevkook**

 **p.s: Fighting buat EXAMnya Mphiii, kukii laff yuuu❤❤**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sleep with the Devil**

 **-TaeKook-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BoysLove inside | M-Preg**

 **Disc: I'm not the Owner of this story.**

 **Author just ReMake it by wearing TaeKook as cast.**

 **So, if you want to Read the original Story, you can visit SanthyAgatha's blog on link below**

 _ **www. anakcantikspot. blogspot. co. id (Delete Space)**_

 **Note: hasil Cerita ini diRemake oleh** _ **Dua Author**_ **. Dan kami sudah meminta izin kepada pemilik cerita ini (** _ **Santhy Agatha**_ **) untuk menghindari terjadinya pelanggaran Hak Cipta.**

 **And, if you are still under age or Dislikes BL, pelase just left this page.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"S-sakit .. !"

Jungkook menjerit, berusaha mendorong tubuh Taehyung. Tubuhnya berteriak antara kesakitan dan keinginan untuk dipenuhi gairahnya. Sebutir air mata menetes dari sudut matanya, sisa-sisa dari kesadarannya yang tertinggal.

Taehyung mendesakkan dirinya sedalam mungkin, mengabaikan jeritan kesakitan Jungkook. Ketika akhirnya jeritan Jungkook mereda. Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya, dan mengecup lembut bibir Jungkook yang terbuka dan terengah-engah.

"Setelah ini .. Aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana memuaskanku"

ucapan itu menggema di dalam ruangan, bagaikan janji dari sang kegelapan.

Dan Jungkook, sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, tubuhnya menggeliat merasakan kenikmatan yang menggelenyar ketika rasa sakit itu akhirnya menghilang. Berganti dengan kenikmatan panas yang membagikan gelenyar menyiksa ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Taehyung merasakan gerakan pinggul Jungkook, merasakan denyutannya yang menggenggam panas tubuhnya, yang tertanam jauh di dalam tubuh Jungkook.

Mendesak dengan berani, menarik Taehyung lebih dan lebih dekat lagi. Taehyung menggertakkan gigi, menahan diri, membiarkan Jungkook menggerakkan pinggulnya, mencari kenikmatannya sendiri dengan sesuka hati.

Dan tidak butuh waktu lama ketika akhirnya pria itu mencapai pemenuhan kepuasannya,

"Oh … Astaga .."

Jungkook memejamkan mata ketika kenikmatan itu meledak dan membanjiri tubuhnya dengan rasa panas yang tak tertahankan.

Dan walaupun Taehyung bisa memperpanjang kenikmatannya sendiri, pemandangan akan orgasme Jungkook dan denyutan Jungkook yang meremas dirinya, jauh di dalam sana, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

Detik itu pula, Taehyung meledakkan gairahnya bergabung dengan Jungkook dalam gairah yang melemahkan.

Entah apa yang membuat Jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. rasa sakit yang aneh di badannya, ataukah cahaya terang yang mendadak muncul entah dari mana. Jungkook membuka matanya. Sekilas pandangannya terasa kabur, dan dia mencoba untuk memfokuskan dirinya.

Kamar itu, dengan nuansa putih. Kilasan-kilasan ingatan berkelebat di benaknya, dia masih di sekap di sini, di dalam kamar di rumah Taehyung yang jahat.

Dengan panik Jungkook terduduk dari ranjangnya, dan selimutnya melorot hampir jatuh menutupi dadanya. melorot?

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, dan menyadari kalau dia telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya. apa yang ..

"Selamat Pagi"

Suara maskulin itu terdengar dekat sekali dan Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya kaget, Pemandangan di hadapannya membuat jantungnya bergejolak. Taehyung ada di sana, di ranjangnya, mereka ada didalam selimut yang sama. Ia melirik kepada selimut Taehyung yang sama saja melorot di pinggulnya, mereka sama-sama telanjang!

Jungkook masih terperangah menatap pemandangan di depannya. Taehyung berbaring dengan angkuhnya, jelas-jelas telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan berhasrat yang memiliki.

Dengan panik Jungkook menarik selimutnya hampir untuk menutupi seluruh dadanya, tetapi gerakannya itu malahan membuat selimut Taehyung melorot dan hampir memperlihatkan kejantanannya.

Dengan malu Jungkook memalingkan kepalanya dan disambut dengan senyuman jahat milik Taehyung.

Keberanian dan kemarahan Jungkook langsung muncul ketika menyadari rasa pedih di antara ke dua pahanya. Lelaki ini memperkosanya! Entah apa yang terjadi semalam, Jungkook tidak ingat sama sekali. Tapi yang pasti, dia sudah dinodai oleh iblis berhati kejam ini.

"Kau sungguh iblis yang tidak bermoral. mengambil keuntungan dari pria yang sangat membencimu!"

desis Jungkook menahan marah, masih tidak mau menatap Taehyung. Taehyung terkekeh mendengar suara geram Jungkook.

"Membenciku?" dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri, tak malu dengan tubuh telanjangnya yang berotot.

"Lihat aku Jungkook, kau meninggalkan tanda-tanda di tubuhku, kau sangat bergairah semalam, seperti Kucing betina yang mencakar di sana sini untuk dipuaskan .. Dan atas gairahmu semalam, aku tidak yakin kalau kau membenciku"

Jungkook melirik sekilas ke tubuh telanjang Taehyung yang berdiri di samping ranjang, wajahnya merah padam karena malu.

Bekas-bekas itu ada, tanda-tanda merah di dada, di pinggul Taehyung, di dekat kejantanannya .. Apakah dia yang melakukannya?

"Ya. Kau yang melakukannya."

Ada senyum di suara Taehyung,

"Dengan sangat bergairah dan lapar. Aku cuma berbaring di sana dan kau menyantapku bulat-bulat, sepanjang malam"

Kelebatan ingatan akan percintaan yang panas muncul di ingatan Jungkook. samar-samar dan tidak jelas. Tapi dia tidak mampu mengingat semuanya. kenapa dia tidak mampu mengingat semuanya?

Jungkook teringat minuman yang di berikan Yoongi semalam, dan rasa muaknya memuncak ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang dicampurkan di situ. dengan mata menyala-nyala, dikuasai oleh kemarahan yang campur aduk menjadi satu, Jungkook menantang tatapan Taehyung, mencoba tidak mempedulikan ketelanjangan Taehyung.

"Aku selalu mendengar kau jahat dan licik, tapi aku sungguh tak menyangka kau serendah itu, menggunakan obat untuk memaksa pria yang jijik kepadamu supaya mau melayanimu!"

Sepertinya kata-kata Jungkook mengena di hati Taehyung karena rahang lelaki itu tampak mengeras, marah.

Dengan kasar, Taehyung menyambar jubah sutra hitamnya dan mengenakannya. Lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, naik ke atas ranjang dan mencengkeram rahang Jungkook dengan sebelah tangannya.

Cengkeraman itu terasa keras dan menyakitkan sehingga Jungkook mengernyit. Tetapi Jungkook menahan diri untuk tidak mengaduh, dia tidak mau memberikan kepuasan kepada lelaki itu.

"Apapun yang kau katakan, satu hal yang pasti. kau sudah menjadi milikku. Dan seperti yang kubilang, segala sesuatu yang menjadi milik Kim Taehyung tidak akan pernah bisa lepas, kecuali aku melepaskanmu .. atau aku membunuhmu!"

Dengan kasar Taehyung melepaskan cengkeramannya di rahang Jungkook, membuat tubuh Jungkook terdorong lagi ke ranjang. Lalu dengan langkah tegas, Taehyung melangkah keluar kamar sambil membanting pintu di belakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook masih termangu di ranjang, lalu kilasan rasa sakit di antara pahanya menyadarkannya.

Noda darah tampak mencolok di seprai putih itu, tampak menertawakannya. Sungguh ironis, keperjakaannya terenggut oleh bajingan berhati iblis yang ingin dibunuhnya.

Tubuh Jungkook gemetar, dipenuhi oleh rasa campur aduk yang menyesakkan ketika dia mencoba berdiri. Noda merah di ranjang itu sangat mengganggunya, hingga dengan kasar Jungkook merenggut seprai itu dan membantingnya ke lantai. Napas Jungkook terengah-engah dan entah kenapa kemudian tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai, menangis penuh emosi.

Ingatannya melayang kepada ayah dan ibunya, kepada dendamnya yang belum terbalaskan, dan kepada nasibnya yang membuatnya terperangkap di sini, dalam cengkeraman musuh besarnya.

Kini dia terpuruk di sini, dalam cengkeraman Taehyung. Dan yang sangat menyakitkan dia tidak berdaya menghadapi lelaki itu.

Jungkook mengusap air matanya tiba-tiba. Tidak! Dia sudah cukup menangis, dia harus melawan, dengan segala cara!

Dengan pelan Jungkook melangkah ke kamar mandi, dia harus mandi dan menghapus semua jejak dan noda yang ditinggalkan Taehyung di tubuhnya.

Taehyung boleh saja menodainya, tetapi bukan berarti lelaki itu memilikinya. Jungkook lelaki bebas, lelaki bebas yang bertekad untuk menghancurkan Kim Taehyung. Tunggu saja, dia hanya belum punya kesempatan.

Jungkook hanya duduk di kursi putih itu putus asa, sebab setelah sekian lama berkeliling ruangan, memeriksa setiap sudut di kamar mandi dan jendela, tetap benar-benar tidak ada celah yang bisa digunakan sebagai jalannya untuk melarikan diri.

Putus asa, Jungkook duduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Kalau begini, bagaimana caranya dia bisa keluar dari rumah ini? Sedangkan keluar dari kamar ini saja dia tidak mampu.

Matanya melirik ke pintu kamar. Pintu yang terkunci itu satu-satunya jalan. Tetapi yang bisa keluar masuk dari pintu itu hanya Taehyung, dan juga seorang lelaki bertampang dingin bernama Yoongi, yang selalu ada disamping Jungkook setiap ada kesempatan.

Lelaki bertampang dingin itu sepertinya ditugaskan untuk mengantarkan makanannya.

Pikiran Jungkook berputar… memang rasanya tidak mungkin, tapi jika tidak dicoba dia tidak akan tahu ..

Seperti sudah diatur, pintu kamar itu terbuka, dan Jungkook langsung terduduk tegak waspada, menanti siapapun yang akan masuk.

Yoongi muncul di sana membawa nampan makanan, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Dan Jungkook langsung sengaja memasang wajah kesakitan.

"Aku minta tolong .. " rintihnya sesakit mungkin.

Yoongi mengernyit dan mendekat.

"Ada apa tuan?"

"Aku .. aku mau muntah .. tolong aku"

Jungkook meremas perutnya, berusaha semeyakinkan mungkin. Dan sepertinya tidak curiga, lelaki itu mendekat, dan menatap Jungkook.

"Kau mau dibantu ke kamar mandi?"

Jungkook mengangguk lemah.

Dengan tangan kuatnya, Yoongi membantu Jungkook berdiri dan memapah tubuh Jungkook yang lunglai ke kamar mandi. Ketika Yoongi membuka pintu kamar mandi, Jungkook berakting seolah-olah muntahnya akan keluar, hingga Yoongi langsung bergegas membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Di wastafel, Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya seolah-olah akan muntah hebat.

"Handuk .. tolong .."

gumam Jungkook lemah, melirik ke arah lemari handuk yang ada di ujung ruangan kamar mandi. Masih tanpa curiga, Yoongi melangkah ke arah lemari handuk. Saat itulah dengan secepat kilat Jungkook melompat dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar kamar mandi.

Yoongi menyadari kalau dia ditipu, ketika melihat kelebatan langkah cepat Jungkook. Dia berusaha mengejar tapi terlambat, Jungkook yang melompat gesit sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya dari luar, lalu menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Dengan napas terengah karena pacuan adrenalin, Jungkook menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar mandi, memejamkan mata, tak peduli akan gedoran-gedoran marah Yoongi dari dalam.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melarikan diri"

ancam Yoongi, berteriak dari dalam.

"Tuan Taehyung pasti akan menemukanmu, dan aku bersumpah, kalau kau sampai membuat Tuan Taehyung marah, kau akan menyesalinya"

Teriakan-teriakan Yoongi makin keras dibarengi dengan gedoran-gedorannya di pintu. Kata-kata Yoongi sempat membuat hati Jungkook kecut, tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya, Taehyung memang lelaki kejam, tetapi Jungkook tidak boleh takut. Dia harus berani menantang Taehyung, menunjukkan pada lelaki itu kalau dia bukanlah pria yang bisa ditundukkan dengan begitu mudahnya.

Dengan langkah hati-hati, Jungkook membuka pintu putih yang tak terkunci itu, matanya mengintip sedikit keluar, khawatir kalau-kalau ada penjaga yang menjaga didepan pintu.

Tetapi rupanya Taehyung beranggapan Jungkook terlalu lemah sehingga tidak perlu menempatkan penjaga didepan pintu. Lorong itu kosong. Dengan hati-hati Jungkook melangkah keluar. Suara gedoran-gedoran pintu kamar mandi dan teriakan Yoongi masih terdengar ketika Jungkook keluar, tetapi ketika Jungkook menutup pintu putih besar itu, suara itu lenyap dan menjadi senyap. Rupanya ruangan putih tempatnya dikurung itu kedap suara.

Taehyung melangkah lagi melewati lorong itu. Tidak ada pintu lain di lorong itu, arahnya langsung ke tangga spiral yang besar menuju ke pintu depan.

Dengan hati-hati, Jungkook mengintip dari ujung tangga ke arah bawah. Kosong. Kemanakah para penjaga yang dia lihat kemarin?

Pelan dan waspada, Jungkook melangkah menuruni tangga. Dia sudah berhasil menyeberangi ruangan dan memegang handle pintu besar itu, ketika suara dingin yang mulai dikenalnya terdengar tepat di belakangnya.

"Kau pikir kau akan kemana?"

Terlonjak kaget, Jungkook membalikkan badan dan hampir menabrak dada bidang Taehyung.

Lelaki itu berdiri dekat sekali di belakangnya, dan menekannya ke pintu. tatapannya menyala penuh kemarahan, seperti iblis yang siap membakar musuh-musuhnya.

"Berani sekali kau mempermalukan Yoongi seperti itu, dan berani sekali kau mencoba melarikan diri dari rumahku!"

Tangan besar Taehyung mencengkeram lengan Jungkook dengan kasar lalu menyeret Jungkook yang tidak bersedia.

Jungkook meronta-ronta, mencoba bertahan, tetapi Taehyung tidak peduli, dan tetap menyeret Jungkook dengan kekuatan besarnya. Hingga Jungkook mau tidak mau harus terseret-seret mengikuti daripada tangannya putus.

Taehyung menyeret Jungkook menaiki tangga dan kembali menuju kamar putih tempat Jungkook tadi dikurung. Di sana beberapa pengawal Taehyung berkumpul, dan Yoongi berdiri di sana. Rupanya dia berhasil menghubungi Taehyung dan dibebaskan dari kamar mandi.

Jungkook mengernyit dalam hati, seharusnya tadi dia lebih cepat, atau mungkin dia harus memukul kepala Yoongi dengan sesuatu sehingga lelaki itu pingsan dan tidak bisa menghubungi teman-temannya dengan segera.

Taehyung melepaskan cengkeramannya lalu mendorong Jungkook ke depan dengan kasar

"Kau lihat Yoongi? Pria kecil seperti ini, dan kau pengawalku yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya bisa-bisanya dibodohi seperti ini"

Yoongi hanya terdiam, menatap Taehyung dengan muka datar, sepenuhnya mengabaikan keberadaan Jungkook. Hingga Jungkook mengernyit, apakah lelaki ini memang tidak punya ekspresi?

"Dan kau Jungkook" Taehyung melepas jasnya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya.

"Ini adalah peringatan untukmu. Kalau kau membodohi salah satu pegawaiku lagi untuk melarikan diri, kau akan membuang satu nyawa, karena aku akan langsung membunuh pegawaiku."

Tanpa ditanya, Taehyung menghantam Yoongi dengan satu pukulan telak hingga kepala Yoongi mundur ke belakang, darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

Jungkook terkesiap mundur dan makin terkesiap ketika Taehyung menghajar Yoongi, lagi dan lagi tanpa perlawanan hingga lelaki itu jatuh berlutut dengan memar dan bibir berdarah yang mengotori kemejanya.

Taehyung mundur satu langkah ketika Yoongi terjatuh, dia menoleh dan menatap Jungkook.

"Kalu lihat itu Jungkook? Setiap kau mencoba melarikan diri, aku bersumpah akan ada nyawa yang berkorban untukmu. Mereka semua yang lengah hingga memberi kesempatan padamu untuk lari, akan kubunuh!"

Dengan kejam Taehyung mengarahkan pukulannya sekali lagi ke arah Yoongi.

Jungkook berteriak, spontan mencengkram lengan Taehyung yang terayun, mencegah Taehyung menghabisi Yoongi.

"Jangan ..! Jangan! Aku yang salah, aku yang salah! Jangan bunuh dia! Aku yang salah" teriaknya panik.

Taehyung terdiam dan mematung, ketika akhirnya dia menatap Jungkook, matanya sedingin es. Lelaki itu tampak amat sangat marah kepada Jungkook.

"Jadi kau mengaku salah.."

Taehyung mundur lagi dan Jungkook merasa lega luar biasa karena lelaki itu tidak jadi melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada Yoongi yang sudah berlutut tak berdaya di lantai.

"Aku hanya ingin keluar dari tempat ini!" teriak Jungkook marah, frustrasi karena Taehyung menggunakan ancaman licik untuk mencegahnya melarikan diri.

"Kau milikku, dan tidak ada milikku yang bisa keluar dari sini tanpa seizinku"

"Atas dasar apa?!" Jungkook berteriak marah. "Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa, apalagi lelaki jahat sepertimu. Aku hanya ingin keluar dari sini, aku muak terhadapmu, muak atas semua yang ada di sini! Aku hanya ingin keluar!"

"Kau mau keluar hah?!"

Taehyung mencengkeram lengan Jungkook lagi, di tempat yang sama hingga Jungkook merasa lengannya memar.

"Mari kita keluar!"

Tak ada yang berani menolong ketika Jungkook berteriak-teriak dalam seretan Taehyung. Sepertinya kemarahan Taehyung adalah hal biasa di rumah ini dan tidak ada satupun yang berani melawan laki-laki itu.

Taehyung membawa Jungkook ke ujung lorong, ke jendela kaca lantai dua yang mengarah langsung ke balkon.

Dengan kasar Taehyung mendorong Jungkook keluar lalu, mendesaknya ke ujung balkon, hingga kepala Jungkook mengarah ke bawah dan menatap ngeri kolam renang yang sangat luas di bawahnya.

Kolam itu tampak sangat bening dan dalam. Jungkook bergidik. Dia tidak bisa berenang, apakah Taehyung akan mendorongnya ke bawah?

Taehyung benar-benar mendesak tubuh Jungkook sampai ke ujung balkon, membuat kepalanya terbungkuk ke bawah. sementara tangannya di kekang oleh Taehyung di belakangnya.

"Kau lihat itu? Salah sedikit saja aku melemparmu ke bawah, kepalamu bisa pecah terkena ubin pinggiran kolam"

napas Taehyung sedikit terengah oleh kemarahan.

"Kau lelaki tak tahu diuntung, harusnya kau bersyukur atas kebaikan hatiku padamu dan keluargamu, hingga kau masih bisa hidup

sampai sekarang .. Tahukah kau kalau aku bisa dengan mudah mencabut nyawamu kapanpun aku mau"

"Tuhan yang berhak mencabut nyawaku, bukan iblis seperti kau."

Jungkook berteriak berusaha menantang meski jantungnya makin berpacu kencang diliputi ketakutan luar biasa.

"Pria yang tidak tahu terima kasih." Taehyung mendorong Jungkook lagi sampai ke ujung

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?"

Jungkook memalingkan kepalanya sehingga tatapan matanya yang penuh kebencian bertemu dengan mata dingin Taehyung.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membebaskanku"

Lalu tubuh Jungkook terlempar, melayang di udara kemudian meluncur ke bawah, ke kolam renang yang dalam itu.

 _Setidaknya kalau aku mati, aku sudah mencoba membalaskan dendam kita, Ayah .._

Sedetik kemudian, tubuh Jungkook terbanting menembus permukaan kolam lalu tenggelam. Jungkook tidak berusaha menyelamatkan diri, membiarkan tubuhnya makin tenggelam dalam kolam itu.

Matanya menggelap dan memejam, dan entah berapa banyak air kolam yang tertelan olehnya. Napasnya terasa sesak dan paru-parunya terasa mau pecah.

 _Oh Tuhan … aku akan mati .._

Ketika Jungkook sudah sampai di titik akan kehilangan kesadarannya, terdengar ceburan lain yang tak kalah kerasnya di kolam.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah lengan yang kuat merengkuhnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya, membawanya ke permukaan. Tubuh lemas Jungkook dibaringkan di lantai di pinggiran kolam, lalu dia merasakan perutnya di tekan dengan ahli hingga aliran air yang tertelan keluar.

Jungkook memuntahkan banyak air dan terbatuk-batuk kesakitan. Paru-parunya masih terasa begitu sakit dan nyeri.

Siapakah penolongnya? Apakah dia memang belum diizinkan mati?

Tangan kuat itu terus menekan hingga seluruh cairan terpompa keluar dari perut Jungkook. Mata Jungkook mulai buram, kesadarannya semakin hilang, ketika suara itu terdengar tenang di atasnya.

"Panggil Dokter"

Itu suara Taehyung. Apakah Taehyung yang menyelamatkannya? Lagipula .. kenapa lelaki itu menyelamatkannya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **Jadwal update kuki usahakan 2X seminggu~ mungkin akan sedikit telat karena mphii harus berkutat dengan buku-buku, sehingga Kuki harus mengambil jatah bagian mphii (TдT)**

 **See you again, BIG THANKS buat Riviewnya, dan maaf kami belum bisa membalas atuatu :") kuki dan mphii sangat terhura walaupun sebenarnya hanya cerita hasil remake. MPHIKUK LAFF KALIAN❤**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sleep with the Devil**

 **-TaeKook-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BoysLove inside | M-Preg**

 _ **BTS X SVT**_

 **Disc:** **I'm not the Owner of this story.**

 **Author just ReMake it by wearing TaeKook as cast.**

 **So, if you want to Read the original Story, you can visit SanthyAgatha's blog on link below**

 _ **www. anakcantikspot. blogspot. co. id**_ **(** _ **Delete Space**_ **)**

 **Note: hasil Cerita ini diRemake oleh Dua Author. Dan kami sudah meminta izin kepada pemilik cerita ini (** _ **Santhy Agatha**_ **) untuk menghindari terjadinya pelanggaran Hak Cipta.**

 **And, if you are still under age or Dislikes BL,** _ **pl**_ _ **e**_ _ **ase**_ **just left this page.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan masih menyimpan kemarahan. Rambutnya basah kuyup. Dan seluruh pakaiannya yang basah teronggok di lantai. Sebuah gerakan di sudut kamar membuatnya menoleh. Yoongi berdiri di sana, bekas-bekas pukulan Taehyung masih menimbulkan memar-memar di sana sini, tetapi lelaki itu sepertinya sudah diobati.

"Bagaimana dia?"

tanya Taehyung dingin.

"Dokter sedang menanganinya, paru-parunya kemasukan cairan. Anda sendiri Tuan, Anda tidak apa-apa? Terjun dari lantai dua seperti itu hanya untuk menyelamatkannya itu .."

Taehyung melirik pada Yoongi dengan tatapan tajam, lalu meraih handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Tadinya aku berniat membunuhnya"

"Kalau begitu kenapa Anda menyelamatkannya?"

Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Yoongi dengan mata menyala-nyala.

"Karena aku memutuskan, belum saatnya dia mati"

mata cokelat Taehyung bagaikan berbinar di kegelapan.

"Dan kau .. Kenapa kau sengaja membiarkannya lolos?"

Yoongi menatap Taehyung, tampak ada keterkejutan di matanya meskipun sekejap kemudian dia langsung memasang wajah datar.

"Saya tidak sengaja membiarkannya lolos"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?"

suara Taehyung menajam, setajam tatapannya.

"Kau adalah pengawalku paling berpengalaman, tak mungkin kau bisa diperdaya lelaki itu. kecuali kau memang membiarkan dirimu diperdaya"

Yoongi menelan ludahnya.

"Saya ingin membebaskannya, saya takut dia akan membawa masalah untuk kita"

Taehyung melempar handuknya dengan marah ke sofa.

"Dalam dua hari ini kau sudah dua kali mengambil keputusan sendiri dan menentangku. Dengarkan ini baik-baik Yoongi"

suara Taehyung dalam dan mengancam,

"Sekali lagi kau membuat kebodohan yang merepotkanku, bukan hanya pukulan yang kau dapat, aku akan menghabisimu secepat aku bisa"

Suara ancaman itu masih menggema di kegelapan, bagaikan janji Iblis yang memanggil-manggil meminta nyawa.

 **. . .**

Ketika Jungkook terbangun, yang dirasakannya pertama kali adalah rasa sesak di dadanya. Dia menggeliat panik, mencoba menarik napas sekuat-kuatnya, dalam usahanya mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Tenang, kau sudah ada di daratan, kau bisa bernafas secara normal"

Suara Taehyung membawa Jungkook kembali pada kesadarannya.

Dengan waspada dia menoleh dan mendapati Taehyung sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Jungkook beringsut sejauh mungkin dari Taehyung dan tingkahnya itu memunculkan secercah cahaya geli di mata Taehyung.

"Apakah kau takut padaku setelah kejadian tadi?"

nada gelipun tersamar dalam suara Taehyung.

Kurang ajar, batin Jungkook dalam hati. Dia berjuang meregang nyawa, dan lelaki ini malah duduk disini menertawainya.

Tetapi, apakah benar Taehyung yang terjun ke kolam waktu itu dan menyelamatkannya? Kenapa? Bukankah jelas-jelas dalam kemarahannya Taehyung sudah memutuskan untuk membunuhnya? Kenapa lelaki itu berubah pikiran?

"Ya, aku memang menyelamatkanmu" Taehyung bergumam seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Jungkook

"Tetapi itu bukan demi dirimu, itu demi kepuasanku."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung geram,

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dengan tenang lelaki itu melepas dasinya, gerakannya pelan tetapi mengancam hingga tanpa sadar Jungkook bergidik dan beringsut menjauh.

"Aku tidak suka bercinta dengan mayat"

Senyum di bibir Taehyung tampak kejam

"Kau lebih nikmat kalau hidup dan bernafas."

Ketika Jungkook menyadari maksud Taehyung .. sudah terlambat.

Lelaki itu mencengkeram kedua lengannya dengan satu tangan. Kekuatan Jungkook tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan tubuh Taehyung yang besar dan kuat di atasnya.

Dengan mudahnya lelaki itu mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan ikatan mati yang sangat rapi, lalu menalikannya di kepala ranjang,

"Kau .. Kau mau apa?"

Jungkook mulai panik ketika Taehyung yang setengah duduk di atasnya membuka kancing kemejanya.

Senyum Taehyung tampak penuh kepuasan melihat kondisi Jungkook yang tidak berdaya. Lelaki itu membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya sehingga dada dan perutnya yang berotot terlihat.

Sejenak Jungkook terpana melihat kulit berwarna perungggu yang berkilauan bagai satin itu, tetapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa dia ada dalam kondisi genting. Dengan panik Jungkook mulai meronta dan menendang, sedapat mungkin bergerak untuk melepaskan diri.

Tapi percuma, ikatan Taehyung ke tangannya sangat kuat, dan dalam kondisi terikat seperti itu, Jungkook benar-benar tak berdaya.

"Semalam kau bercinta denganku, panas, dan memabukkan .. Tapi kau mungkin tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas dan aku tak suka itu .."

suara Taehyung merendah, penuh gairah,

"Malam ini, akan kubuat kau mengingat setiap detiknya"

Dalam kondisi terikat dan tak berdaya, Jungkook melihat ketika Taehyung melepas kemejanya dan setengah menindihnya.

Mulutnya sangat dekat dengan bibir Jungkook, hingga napas mereka beradu, Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, mencium sisi leher Jungkook, membuat Jungkook berjingkat dan berusaha meronta lagi,

"Sshh ... Kau akan menyakiti lenganmu kalau kau meronta-ronta terus seperti itu"

bibir Taehyung merayap dan mendarat di bibir Jungkook. Lelaki itu mengecup sedikit ujung bibir Jungkook, lalu lidahnya menelusup masuk, membuka bibir Jungkook yang lembut. Mencecapnya dan merasakan seluruh tekstur bibir Jungkook yang hangat dan panas.

Lidahnya mengait lidah milik Jungkook dan memainkannya dengan intensitas yang sangat ahli.

Ketika Taehyung melepaskan tautan bibirnya, napas Jungkook terengah engah, ciuman ini adalah ciuman yang paling intens yang pernah di rasakannya.

"Kau menyukainya bukan?"

Taehyung berbisik lembut dengan nafasnya yang panas di telinga Jungkook,

"Aku sangat menyukai bibirmu, dan sensasi kelembutannya di bibirku ..."

tangan Taehyung merayap ke bawah, meraba kulit leher Jungkook,

"Seluruh tubuhmu hangat sayang, seakan menggodaku .."

Jemari Taehyung menyingkap celana Jungkook dan menelusup ke dalam sana, menggoda pusat gairahnya.

"Di sini .. Yang paling panas"

Jungkook menggelinjang, mencoba meronta, tetapi tubuh kuat Taehyung yang setengah menindihnya membuat gerakannya terbatas. Apalagi tangannya yang terikat di atas, membuat lengannya terasa sakit dan pergelangan tangannya ngilu ketika dia menggerak-gerakkannya.

Taehyung melirik ke pergelangan tangan Jungkook yang terikat, dan menyadari bahwa ikatan itu menyakiti Jungkook.

"Jangan bergerak-gerak, atau kau akan mengalami memar-memar ketika ini selesai"

Setetes air mata mengalir di sudut mata Jungkook, dia putus asa dalam usahanya untuk melepaskan diri.

"Jangan lakukan ini, tolong .."

Mata Taehyung sedikit melembut ketika mendengar permohonan Jungkook, tetapi kemudian senyumannya tampak mengeras,

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar dimanakah tempat kau seharusnya berada Jungkook"

Taehyung membuka kancing kemeja Jungkook satu persatu, membiarkan dada Jungkook terbuka bebas untuknya,

"Ini milikku"

Taehyung menyentuh nipple Jungkook dan menggodanya, menikmati ketika mendengar erangan tersiksa Jungkook.

"Seluruh tubuhmu milikku"

Taehyung mengecup ujung nipple Jungkook, mencecapnya dengan lidahnya. Lalu bibirnya berpindah menelusuri bagian dada Jungkook, menikmatinya dengan bibirnya sehingga meninggalkan jejak-jejak basah dan panas di sana.

Jungkook melengkungkan punggungnya atas sensasi yang menyiksanya tanpa ampun. Dalam kondisi terikat dan tak berdaya, merasakan lelaki iblis itu mencumbunya, dan menyiksanya dengan godaan-godaannya yang sangat ahli, ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

Seperti gelenyar panas yang bergulung-gulung, terasa seperti arus listrik yang mengalir dari jemarinya, dan menjadi semakin panas ketika menyatu di pusat dirinya.

Dan jemari Taehyung menyentuh ke sana, dengan begitu ahli, memainkan Jungkook sesuka hatinya. Tubuh Jungkook meronta tak tahan akan alunan sensasi permainan jemari Taehyung, tapi lengan Taehyung yang kuat menahan tubuhnya.

Kemudian bibir Taehyung mengikuti jemarinya. Jungkook terkesiap merasakan hembusan napas panas di pusat dirinya.

Seketika dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan tertahan oleh ikatan di pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan!"

teriaknya panik, mencoba merapatkan kaki, mencegah bibir Taehyung menyentuhnya.

Tetapi lengan Taehyung yang kuat menahannya, dan kemudian, Jungkook melengkungkan punggungnya dan mengerang keras merasakan sensasi itu. Sensasi sentuhan bibir dan lidah Taehyung di pusat dirinya, dengan hembusan nafasnya yang panas.

Panas bertemu panas dan dia terbakar. Pandangannya menggelap karena sensasi kenikmatan yang tak tertanggungkan.

"Sshh .. Semua bagian tubuhmu milikku Jungkook, Milikku."

Taehyung mencumbu pusat gairah Jungkook menyatakan kepemilikannya.

Dan ketika Taehyung selesai bermain-main, Jungkook sudah terbaring, lemas, dan tak berdaya dengan nafas terengah-engah dan tubuh membara.

Taehyung menaikkan kembali tubuhnya dan mengecup lembut bibir Jungkook. Dada bidangnya menggesek dada Jungkook, dan Jungkook merasakan kejantanan Taehyung yang begitu keras menyentuh pahanya dengan begitu menggoda seolah mengerti apa yang paling Jungkook inginkan.

Taehyung menempatkan dirinya dengan begitu tepat, seolah telah mengenal setiap jengkal tubuh Jungkook. Dan Jungkook merasakan tubuh Taehyung yang keras dan panas menyatu dengan tubuhnya, memberikan geleyar kenikmatan yang makin menghujam.

"Jungkook .."

Taehyung mengerang merasakan tubuh Jungkook yang panas, halus, dan membungkusnya dengan begitu erat, menggodanya untuk mencapai kepuasan secepat mungkin.

Tapi tidak, malam ini untuk Jungkook. Taehyung ingin Jungkook mengingat setiap detik percintaan mereka malam ini.

Ketika Taehyung bergerak, Jungkook mengerang. Semua ini terlalu nikmat untuk ditanggungnya, dia tak bisa menjangkau kesadarannya lagi, hampir frustasi karena pada akhirnya tubuhnya menyerah dalam pusaran gairah Taehyung.

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup sudut bibir Jungkook dengan posesif, menyatakan kepemilikannya, dan menghujamkan dirinya dalam-dalam.

"Kau milikku, Jungkook. Ingat itu baik-baik"

Sedetik kemudian, Taehyung membawa Jungkook melewati pusaran gelombang semakin dan semakin naik hingga guncangan orgasme menerjang mereka berdua. Menyatukan mereka dalam satu titik kenikmatan.

 **. . .**

Taehyung mengangkat tubuhnya dari Jungkook yang terengah-engah, dengan pikiran masih berkabut karena orgasme.

Dengan lembut jemarinya membuka ikatan tangan Jungkook, Ikatan itu menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di sana. Dan Taehyung mengecup kedua pergelangan tangan Jungkook.

"Kau milikku, ingat itu. Kalau kau mencoba melarikan diri lagi, aku akan menghukummu dengan hukuman yang lebih berat"

Lalu Taehyung bangkit, mengenakan pakaiannya dan menatap Jungkook yang memalingkan wajah darinya, tak mau menatapnya.

"Kuharap kau tidak melupakan malam ini, setiap detiknya."

gumamnya dingin, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang terbaring diam di ranjang.

Setetes air mata mengalir kembali di sudut mata Jungkook. Taehyung benar, Jungkook tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan malam ini, setiap detiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir dua minggu Jungkook dikurung di dalam kamar putih ini, tidak boleh keluar sama sekali. Hari-hari Jungkook dilalui dengan menatap ke luar dari jendela lantai dua ke pekarangan rumah Taehyung.

Jungkook sudah merasa begitu muak dan frustrasi karena bosan. Setelah memaksakan kehendaknya malam itu, Taehyung tidak pernah mengunjungi Jungkook lagi. Mungkin dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan kekasih barunya. Jungkook mencibir, mencoba mengabaikan perasaan seperti tercubit di dadanya. Tetapi kalau memang benar begitu, kenapa Taehyung tidak melepaskannya?

Apakah karena lelaki itu tahu bahwa Jungkook berniat membunuhnya, jadi dia menawan Jungkook di sini karena menganggap Jungkook ancaman yang berbahaya? Kalau begitu kenapa Taehyung tidak membunuhnya sekalian?

Beberapa lama terpaku di jendela, Jungkook menyadari bahwa ada kesibukan yang tidak biasa di luar sana. Beberapa mobil tampak lalu lalang keluar masuk rumah Taehyung yang biasanya lengang. Sehari-hari pemandangan yang didapat Jungkook hanyalah pemandangan pengawal-pengawal Taehyung dan beberapa pelayan yang lewat di halaman depan rumah.

Kali ini Jungkook melihat ada mobil bunga dan mobil _cathring_. Apakah Taehyung akan mengadakan pesta? Kalau iya, mungkin saja kesempatan Jungkook untuk melarikan diri bisa muncul kembali.

Sedang larut dalam lamunannya, tiba-tiba pintu kamar putih itu terbuka. Jungkook bahkan tidak menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun. Karena yang masuk ke kamar ini selalu hanya Yoongi yang mengantarkan makanan, dan pelayan yang membersihkan ruangan dan membawakan pakaian ganti untuknya – tentu saja di bawah pengawasan Yoongi.

Jungkook tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan Yoongi lagi setelah kejadian kemarin, dan sepertinya lelaki itu juga tidak berniat untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Lagipula rasa bersalah yang ditanggung Jungkook terlalu besar. Karena dialah Yoongi dihajar oleh Taehyung, bekas-bekas hajaran itu masih ada dan memar-memar di wajah Yoongi dan hidungnya yang patah.

Setiap melihat Yoongi, Jungkook disergap perasaan ngeri dan rasa bersalah yang luar biasa. Taehyung mengancam akan membunuh siapapun yang lengah dan membiarkan Jungkook lolos. Apakah sepadan mengorbankan satu nyawa demi meloloskan diri?

Jungkook memang tidak kenal dengan Yoongi, tetapi kalau mendapatkan kebebasan dengan mengorbankan nyawa orang lain, tetap saja terasa tidak benar baginya.

"Jungkook."

Itu suara Taehyung. Jungkook terlonjak saking kagetnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya, dan Taehyung-lah yang berdiri di tengah ruangan, lelaki itu tadi sepertinya terdiam, mengamati Jungkook yang sedang melamun sambil memandang Jungkook yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela. Otomatis Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya, reaksi impulsifnya ketika menyadari aura Taehyung yang berkuasa memenuhi ruangan.

Taehyung melirik tangan Jungkook yang terkepal, dan senyum sinis muncul di bibirnya. Lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan Jungkook baru menyadari ada orang lain di belakang Taehyung, seorang laki-laki berbadan kecil dan sedikit gemulai.

"Ini Jeonghan"

gumam Taehyung tenang.

"Dia akan mempersiapkanmu untuk nanti malam"

Setelah berkata begitu, Taehyung melangkah mundur, membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

Mempersiapkannya untuk apa?

 **. . .**

"Kau sebenarnya cantik sekali, hanya saja kau tidak pandai berdandan."

Jeonghan bergumam dengan suara gemulainya, memoles wajah Jungkook yang masih memejamkan matanya di depan cermin.

"Aku tampan" jawab Jungkook

Jeonghan hanya terkekeh menanggapinya. Kalau Taehyung menyuruhnya didandani, maka dia pasti akan diperbolehkan untuk turun ke pesta yang diadakan Taehyung. Hal itu berarti ada kesempatan baginya untuk melarikan diri dari rumah ini.

"Nah, sudah selesai, coba buka matamu." gumam Jeonghan.

Ada nada puas dalam suaranya, Jungkook membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Dan dia terpana menatap sosok yang balas menatapnya di depan cermin itu. Yang menatapnya bukannya Jungkook, lelaki yang seumur hidupnya sangat jarang bergaya, yang ada di depannya adalah lelaki yang sangat tampan, tapi cantik dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Seperti malaikat dengan riasan yang tidak terlalu tebal tapi sangat pas di semua sisi.

Jeonghan memang perias yang sangat berbakat, dan sangat terkenal, tentunya dengan tarif sekali riasnya yang amat sangat mahal. Jungkook sering sekali mendengar nama perias ini di media sebelumnya, tapi tidak pernah berfikir bahwa dia akan merasakan tangan dingin sang perias berbakat ini. Matanya tampak begitu lebar, kuat, sekaligus rapuh dengan polesan warna cokelat keemasan, dan Jeonghan sedemikian rupa menonjolkan struktur tulang pipinya yang tinggi sehingga tampak menarik dan aristrokat.

Dan bibirnya dipoles tipis, sangat tipis dengan lipstik warna peach dengan nuansa yang membuat bibirnya seolah-olah selalu basah.

Jungkook menyentuh pipinya ragu, dan bayangan malaikat didepannya juga menyentuh pipinya. Mata Jungkook terpaku, masih terpana akan bayangan di depannya.

Jeonghan mendecak kagum melihat hasil karyanya sendiri, kemudian bergumam, mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook.

"Kau paling berbeda dari kekasih-kekasih Tuan Taehyung sebelumnya."

Jeonghan meringis.

"Bukan berarti kau kurang tampan ataupun tidak cantik, tapi kau kurang glamour, kurang mempesona. Kekasih-kekasih Taehyung sebelum-sebelumnya selalu cantik luar biasa, bagaikan dewi, sekalipun mereka adalah seorang pria." terang Jeonghan.

"Ada beberapa yang tampan, tapi sangat jarang, kupikir kau salah satunya." Lanjut Jeonghan.

Jungkook mendengus sinis, apakah Taehyung juga menyuruh perias ini untuk mendandani kekasih-kekasihnya?

Jeonghan sibuk merapikan peralatannya di belakang Jungkook sambil terus bergumam.

"Tapi kau istimewa, harusnya kau bersyukur, Tuan Taehyung tidak pernah menyuruhku mendandani kekasih-kekasihnya yang lain"

gumaman Jeonghan itu telah menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook sebelumnnya.

"Dan yang paling sensasional adalah tuxedo ini, Tuan Taehyung menyuruhku memesannya langsung dari perancangnya di Paris. Pesanan khusus karena diselesaikan hanya dalam waktu 1 minggu, tuxedo ini khusus dibuat untukmu, tiada duanya di dunia ini."

Jeonghan berseru kecil dengan feminim, tampak terpesona dengan sesuatu di tangannya.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur karena Tuan Taehyung memperlakukanmu dengan istimewa"

Jungkook menoleh, ingin tahu apa yang begitu menarik perhatian Jeonghan, dan sekali lagi dia terpesona. Di tangan Jeonghan, tergantung di gantungan baju yang elegan, tuxedo yang luar biasa indahnya.

Tuxedo itu dibuat dari bahan sutera putih dengan kristal kecil menyebar di sepanjang lengannya, memberikan efek kilauan yang menakjubkan. Bawahannya menggunakan celana putih yg senada dengan atasannya. Pakaian itu adalah pakaian terindah yang pernah dilihat oleh Jungkook, dan .. itu untuknya?

"Pakailah tuxedo ini, kau harus siap dalam setengah jam. Tuan Taehyung ingin melihatmu sebelum ke pesta."

gumam Jeonghan, menghamparkan tuxedo putih itu di ranjang lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Kata-kata terakhir Jeonghan sebelum pergi itu menyadarkan Jungkook dari keterpesonaannya akan keindahan tuxedo itu.

Taehyung telah memperlakukannya sama seperti kekasih-kekasihnya, yang bisa diperintah sesuka hati seperti boneka!

Kali ini dia tidak akan membuat Taehyung puas. Jungkook bukan kekasih Taehyung dan dia bukan boneka yang bisa diatur-atur sesukanya, Taehyung harus menyadari itu.

 **. . .**

Taehyung masuk dan Jungkook menunggu dengan penuh antisipasi. Taehyung mengenakan jas hitam legam yang rapi. Rambutnya yang sedikit panjang hingga menyentuh kerah disisir ke belakang, membuatnya tampak seperti iblis tampan yang begitu menggoda.

Lelaki itu melangkah memasuki ruangan dan Jungkook merasakan Taehyung tertegun sejenak menatap wajah Jungkook yang sudah dirias sedemikian cantiknya.

Tetapi kemudian mata Taehyung menatap ke arah Jungkook yang masih mengenakan baju biasa yang selalu digunakannya di kamar itu. Mata Taehyung menggelap seolah ada badai yang akan menerjang di sana.

"Kenapa tidak kau pakai pakaian mahal-mu?" desis Taehyung pelan.

Jungkook mundur selangkah, menyadari intensitas kemarahan dalam suara Taehyung.

 _Lelaki satu ini mungkin menderita post power sindrome sehingga mudah naik darah kalau keinginannya tidak diikuti_ _._ batin Jungkook dalam hati.

"Aku tidak mau"

Jungkook menegakkan dagunya menantang. meski batinnya sedikit kecut.

"Pakaian itu khusus dipesankan untukmu." kali ini suara Taehyung sedikit menggeram, menahan kesabaran.

Jungkook melirik tuxedo indah itu, tuxedo itu luar biasa indahnya, dan Jungkook sudah jatuh cinta pada tuxedo itu sejak pandangan pertama. Tetapi dia tidak boleh mengenakan tuxedo itu, meskipun batinnya berteriak-teriak ingin merasakan tuxedo seindah itu sekali saja.

Tidak! Dia tidak boleh mengenakan tuxedo itu, itu sama saja dengan mengakui penguasaan Taehyung atas dirinya.

"Aku tidak mau memakainya."

Jungkook berhasil mengeraskan suaranya hingga terdengar Lantang.

"Aku bukan bonekamu yang bisa kau perintah-perintah semaumu!"

"Boneka katamu?"

Taehyung melangkah maju dan otomatis Jungkook melangkah mundur.

"Kau pakai baju itu atau aku akan memperkosamu sekarang juga di lantai. Supaya kau tahu bagaimana aku memperlakukan bonekaku!"

Jantung Jungkook berdetak sekejap merasa takut akan ancaman Taehyung. Apakah Taehyung akan melaksanakan ancamannya?

Tetapi melihat mata yang menyala karena marah itu, Jungkook tiba-tiba sadar bahwa Taehyung tidak main-main. Lelaki ini menyimpan iblis di dalam dirinya, dan ketika iblis itu keluar, Taehyung tidak akan segan-segan berbuat kejam. _Salah sendiri kau menantang Iblis ini, Jungkook!_ Jungkook mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Jungkook, kenakan pakaian ini atau aku akan benar-benar membuatmu menyesal" Taehyung mulai mendesis marah.

Tangannya meraih tuxedo putih itu dan melemparnya dengan sembarangan ke arah Jungkook yang langsung menangkapnya dan memegang tuxedo itu dengan hati-hati.

Taehyung memperlakukan tuxedo semahal dan seindah ini layaknya memperlakukan kain lap. Lelaki iblis ini memang tidak paham keindahan! Tanpa sadar kebencian Jungkook meluap lagi kepada Taehyung, dorongan untuk menantang Taehyung amatlah besar. Meskipun sisi lain dirinya berteriak untuk tidak menantang Taehyung lebih jauh lagi.

Mereka berdua berdiri berhadap-hadapan, udara di antara mereka sangatlah tegang. Senyap dan tanpa suara, hanya dua mata yang saling menatap dan saling menantang.

"Pakai tuxedo itu, Jungkook .."

kali ini Taehyung melangkah mendekat, seolah tak sabar.

Jungkook langsung mundur selangkah lagi, menjauhi Taehyung, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia mulai merasa takut,

"Baiklah, aku akan memakainya, kau keluar dulu dari sini!"

teriaknya marah karena dipaksa menyerah, air mata hampir menetes dari matanya.

Tetapi Taehyung tak bergeming, lelaki itu menggertakkan gerahamnya menahan marah.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Kesempatanmu sudah habis, tadi aku sudah berbaik hati memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk ikut pesta dan memakai tuxedo bagus. Sekarang cepat pakai tuxedo itu"

Taehyung tidak menaikkan suara sama sekali, tapi kemarahan di dalam suaranya menjalar ke udara dan memaksa Jungkook melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

Dengan menahan air mata, dan menahan malu, Jungkook melepas pakaiannya di depan tatapan Taehyung yang berdiri kaku menatapnya, kemudian mengenakan tuxedo itu. Tuxedo itu luar biasa bagusnya, meluncur pelan membungkus tubuhnya dan terasa sangat pas. Sejenak Jungkook melupakan perasaan frustrasi atas pemaksaan Taehyung dan larut dalam keterpesonaan atas keindahan tuxedo itu di tubuhnya.

Taehyung mengamati Jungkook sejenak dalam balutan tuxedo indah itu. Jungkook tampak seperti malaikat yang diturunkan dari khayangan, luar biasa cantiknya.

"Bagus .." geram Taehyung, lalu dengan gerakan cepat meraih tuxedo itu dan merobeknya dari tubuh Jungkook.

Jungkook terpana ketika Taehyung merobek tuxedo itu di bagian dada.

Tuxedo seindah dan sebagus itu rusak sudah, dengan robekan kain dan benang yang berjuluran, dan kristal-kristalnya jatuh bertebaran dengan suara dentingan pelan di lantai. Mata Jungkook berkaca-kaca, tidak menyangka Taehyung akan sekejam itu, merobek sebuah tuxedo yang sedemikian indahnya demi memamerkan arogansi dan kekuasaannya. Sungguh lelaki yang kejam!

"Kenapa kau tampak ingin menangis?! Kau tidak mau memakai tuxedo ini bukan?"

gumam Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook tajam.

"Maka kukabulkan permintaanmu"

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Taehyung meraih Taehyung, mencengkeram punggung Jungkook merapat ke arahnya. Jungkook mencoba meronta tapi tak berdaya.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus berfikir ulang kalau mau menantangku. Aku bukan orang baik dan aku tidak segan-segan berbuat kejam."

Bibir Taehyung terasa dekat dengan bibir Jungkook dan napas lelaki itu sedikit terengah. Kepala Taehyung menunduk dan sejenak Jungkook merasa pasti bahwa Taehyung hendak menciumnya. Tetapi entah kenapa leher lelaki itu menjadi kaku dan mengurungkan niatnya.

Taehyung mendorong Jungkook menjauh. Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu,

"Jeonghan!" suara Taehyung sedikit keras ketika memanggil perias wajah yang gemulai itu.

Pintu terbuka, dan Jeonghan terburu-buru masuk. Lelaki itu terkesiap mendapati kondisi Jungkook yang penuh air mata dengan baju itu – baju eksklusif rancangan designer terkenal, satu-satunya di dunia, yang sangat mahal dan pasti membuat iri semua orang itu – sekarang menjuntai sobek di dada Jungkook dengan kondisi menyedihkan dan tak karuan. Riasan mahal masterpiece untuk wajah Jungkook juga tak karuan karena bekas air mata di wajah Jungkook.

"Bereskan dia"

Taehyung tidak menatap Jungkook lagi, lelaki itu langsung keluar dan membanting pintu di belakangnya dengan marah.

"Kau benar-benar nekat menantang tuan Taehyung seperti itu"

Jeonghan bergumam setengah menggerutu. Dari tadi lelaki gemulai itu memang sibuk menggerutu karena harus memulai dari awal mendandani Jungkook. Apalagi ketika tatapannya terarah pada tuxedo putih yang sekarang teronggok seperti sampah di lantai, Jeonghan akan mendesah secara dramatis, lalu menggerutu lagi dengan kata-kata tidak jelas.

Untunglah Jeonghan membawa tuxedo cadangan. Tuxedo itu cukup bagus meskipun tidak semewah dan seindah tuxedo putih yang sudah dirobek oleh Taehyung. Warnanya merah maron, membungkus tubuh Jungkook dengan sempurna.

"Nah sudah selesai"

Jeonghan meletakkan kuas bibir di meja dan menatap bayangan Jungkook di cermin.

"Lumayanlah, meskipun tidak semewah tadi."

Jungkook tanpa dapat ditahan melirik ke tuxedo putih di lantai itu dan menghembuskan napas sedih. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, dibalik kekecewaannya ada kepuasan karena setidaknya dia bisa menunjukkan kalau dia bisa melawan Taehyung.

Betapa mengerikannya lelaki itu kalau marah, Jungkook mengernyit. Sejak usahanya yang terakhir kali untuk melarikan diri, penjagaan atas dirinya diperketat. Ada dua orang laki-laki berjas hitam dan berbadan kekar yang berjaga di depan pintunya.

Malam ini adalah pertama kalinya Jungkook diberi kelonggaran, untuk turun, keluar dari kamar ini. Kalau Jungkook cukup waspada, mungkin dia bisa melarikan diri dari rumah ini.

"Nah, pakai sepatu ini"

Jeonghan meletakkan sepatu hitam mahal yang elegan di karpet.

"Lalu aku akan mengantarmu turun, Tuan Taehyung menunggu di bawah, karena pesta sudah dimulai"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Jungkook menuruni tangga, seketika itu juga hatinya terasa kecut. Semua orang yang hadir di pesta ini berpakaian spektakuler, semuanya pasti tuxedo dan gaun rancangan terbaru dari desainer terkenal.

Para laki-laki berjas tampak berkumpul dan mengobrol di satu sudut dekat perapian, dan para perempuan tampak berkelompok dengan sahabat-sahabatnya menyebar di semua sisi ballroom itu.

Sebuah meja sajian besar di sudut menyajikan berbagai jenis makanan mewah. Bartender di satu sudut sibuk melayani permintaan tamu dan para pelayan berpakaian hitam putih hilir mudik, menawarkan nampan-nampan hidangan dan sampanye yang mengalir tak ada habisnya.

Ketika Jungkook menuruni tangga, semua pandangan tertuju padanya, hingga Jungkook merasakan tangannya berkeringat.

Jungkook mencari-cari Taehyung, tetapi lelaki itu sepertinya tidak ada. Dengan gugup, merasa terasing di keramaian, Jungkook berdiri diam, di sudut dekat jendela, memilih untuk mengamati daripada membaur.

Dia mengernyit ketika menyadari bahwa di setiap akses pintu keluar, semuanya berdiri dua atau tiga orang pengawal Taehyung dengan jas hitam yang serupa dan tampak selalu waspada. Jungkook harus melewati mereka kalau ingin keluar dari tempat ini.

"Itu kekasih Taehyung yang terbaru?"

sebuah suara sinis terdengar, rupanya pemilik suara sengaja supaya Jungkook mendengarnya.

Jungkook menoleh dan mendapati segerombolan perempuan-perempuan cantik tengah berbisik-bisik dan menatapnya dengan tatapan benci. Salah seorang perempuan, yang paling cantik dengan gaun hitamnya yang sangat seksi terang-terangan mengamati Jungkook dengan pandangan meremehkan dari atas ke bawah.

"Aku mendengar Taehyung mengajaknya tinggal bersama, bayangkan! Tidak ada satupun pria yang pernah diajak Taehyung tinggal bersama. Kupikir dia pria yang sempurna! Ternyata dia biasa saja, mungkin Taehyung sedang mabuk saat membawanya tinggal bersama"

"Aku pikir juga begitu"

perempuan di kelompok itu yang bergaun merah muda menyahut dengan suara yang tak kalah sinis.

"Mengingat sejarah kekasih-kekasih Taehyung selalu luar biasa. Tapi lihat dia, dia tampak tak cocok berada di sini, dia pasti bukan seseorang yang berkelas!"

"Bajunya baju lama, rancangan keluaran bulan lalu, dia pasti pria miskin"

suara perempuan lain berambut kemerahan dengan gaun biru muda, berbisik jahat, ikut memanaskan suasana

"Dia mempermalukan Taehyung dengan penampilannya"

"Dia tak pantas bersanding dengan Taehyung, berani bertaruh, sebentar lagi Taehyung pasti muak dan mencampakkannya"

perempuan seksi berbaju hitam itu mengibaskan rambutnya angkuh,

"Begitu melihatku, Taehyung pasti akan menyukaiku dan membuangnya. Yah walaupun Taehyung gay, aku yakin bisa _meluruskannya_ lagi."

Pipi Jungkook memerah mendengar hinaan-hinaan yang dilemparkan terang-terangan kepadanya, _Sabar Jungkook,_ desisnya dalam hati. Perempuan-perempuan jalang itu terbiasa hidup kaya sehingga kadang tak punya sopan santun.

"Menungguku, sayang?"

suara Taehyung terdengar dekat sekali di belakang Jungkook hingga ia terlonjak kaget. Jungkook menoleh dan mendapati Taehyung berdiri santai, sedikit bersandar di jendela di dekatnya. Lelaki itu tampaknya sudah lama berdiri di sana, dia pasti mendengar jelas semua hinaan-hinaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya tadi. Pipi Jungkook makin merona, merasa malu sekaligus terhina.

Taehyung mendekat, dan perempuan-perempuan di gerombolan itu tampak terkesiap dengan ketampanannya. Lelaki itu memang tampan, Jungkook menggumam dalam hati. Merasa kesal karena mau tak mau dia harus mengakui kebenaran yang terpampang di depannya.

Dengan rambut coklat yang sedikit acak-acakan, mata coklat muda yang dalam tapi tajam, bibir tipis yang melengkung jantan, dan tulang pipi tinggi yang membentuk sudut wajahnya sedemikian rupa, diimbangi dengan jas hitam legam yang membungkus tubuh ramping berototnya dengan pas, membuatnya tampak seperti malaikat tampan dengan nuansa jahat yang mempesona.

Taehyung tampaknya tahu sedang diperhatikan dengan terkesima oleh gerombolan perempuan-perempuan muda itu, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak menatap mereka. Matanya terpaku menatap Jungkook, dan senyum miring muncul di bibirnya

"Kau cantik sekali sayang"

Taehyung meraih Jungkook, merangkul pinggang Jungkook dengan lembut, lalu mengecup hidung Jungkook mesra.

"Dari semua orang di ruangan ini, kau yang paling cantik. Yang lainnya cuma sampah"

Taehyung mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan lantang, yang terdengar langsung oleh gerombolan perempuan itu. Suara terkesiap terdengar dari sana, dan ketika Jungkook menoleh, perempuan-perempuan itu tampak berdiri dengan wajah merah padam, malu luar biasa atas hinaan Taehyung.

Lalu dengan berbagai alasan, mereka membubarkan diri dan berpindah tempat. Taehyung terkekeh, melihat tingkah mereka. Lalu menunduk dan menatap Jungkook, senyumnya langsung hilang

"Jangan coba-coba melarikan diri -dan jangan mencoba meminta tolong pada siapapun di sini, mereka tidak akan bisa menolongmu. Dan kalau sampai aku tahu kau melakukannya, kau akan dihukum" bisiknya dingin.

Sikapnya berubah kaku dan dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Jungkook, dan tanpa kata-kata lagi meninggalkan Jungkook.

Jungkook termangu, masih terpesona oleh pertunjukan sandiwara kasih sayang yang diperagakan Taehyung tadi. Apakah lelaki itu sengaja melakukannya untuk membelanya dari gerombolan perempuan-perempuan jahat itu?

"Sungguh kekasih yang baik"

Jungkook menoleh dan berhadapan dengan seorang lelaki berparas cantik berbaju putih yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Mungkin lelaki inilah satu-satunya tamu pesta ini yang mau menyapanya.

"Siapa?" Jungkook mengernyit ketika menyadari komentar lelaki itu barusan.

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil, bahkan tawanya pun terdengar merdu, Jungkook membatin dalam hatinya.

"Kim Taehyung, kekasihmu"

Lelaki itu mengedikkan bahunya ke arah kepergian Taehyung,

"Dia membelamu dengan gagah berani dihadapan perempuan-perempuan menjengkelkan itu – ups"

lelaki itu menutup bibirnya dengan jemarinya yang lentik.

"Aku tidak boleh mengatakannya, tapi mereka memang menjengkelkan bukan? Kalau bukan karena suamiku, aku tidak akan mau menghadiri pesta ini dan berbaur dengan mereka", lelaki itu tertawa lagi.

"Suami?" tanya Jungkook "Kau juga-"

"Kenapa kau terlihat kaget?", tanya Wonwoo, terkikik sebentar.

"Jika pertanyaanmu aku gay, ya. Jawabannya ya. Aku gay, dan memiliki suami yang tampan."

Jelas Wonwoo dengan kerlingan mata saat mengatakan bahwa suaminya tampan.

Jungkook bernafas lega. Dia pikir hanya dia saja yang terjebak dengan pria gay tampan. Ternyata ada juga orang lain yang bernasib sama sepertinya.

Tapi jika dilihat, dia lelaki yang bahagia. Lelaki sempurna yang bahagia. Dengan mata berbinar dang setelan jas mahal berwarna putih yang sederhana tapi indah di saat yang bersamaan. Suaminya pasti sangat mencintainya, Jungkook mengambil kesimpulan dalam hati.

"Ah ya maaf, aku mengoceh ke sana kemari, tetapi lupa memperkenalkan diri"

lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Aku Wonwoo"

Senyum ramah lelaki itu menular, Jungkook membalas uluran tangan Wonwoo dan ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Jungkook" gumamnya memperkenalkan dirinya

"Terima kasih sudah mau menyapaku"

Wonwoo tersenyum lagi, dan menatap ke arah gerombolan perempuan-perempuan tadi yang sekarang sudah saling berpencar dan asyik bergosip satu sama lain,

"Jangan pedulikan mereka, mereka hanya iri padamu"

Jungkook mengernyit,

"Iri padaku? Kenapa?"

"Ah kau pasti tak pernah mendengar dunia luar" Wonwoo tertawa lagi

"Gosip menyebar dengan cepat di dunia elit ini. Kau adalah lelaki yang paling hangat dibicarakan akhir-akhir ini"

"Kenapa?" Jungkook menatap Wonwoo penuh ingin tahu.

"Karena Kim Taehyung taipan paling dingin di sini, mengajakmu tinggal bersamanya di rumahnya"

Wonwoo mengedikkan dagunya.

"Meskipun memiliki banyak kekasih, Taehyung dikenal berprinsip mensterilkan rumahnya dari kehadiran lelaki maupun wanita. Tidak pernah ada satu priapun -selain pengawal- yang bisa tinggal di rumah ini. Bahkan katanya, kekasih-kekasihnya yang dulu belum pernah ada yang menginap di rumah ini, Taehyung lebih memilih menemui kekasih-kekasihnya di hotel miliknya"

Wonwoo menatap Jungkook dan tersenyum,

"Kaulah satu-satunya lelaki yang diajaknya tinggal dirumahnya, dan bahkan tak keluar-keluar sampai sekarang. Mereka semua merasa iri, karena apa yang kau alami adalah impian mereka semua, tinggal bersama dengan bujangan paling diminati di sini"

Jungkook tercenung. Mereka semua tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Jungkook bukan kekasih Taehyung, dia tinggal di rumah ini bukan sebagai kekasih Taehyung, tetapi lebih seperti tawanan. Dia disekap dan dilecehkan semau Taehyung.

"Apakah kau juga salah satu dari mereka? Mengagumi ketampanan Taehyung?"

Spontan Wonwoo tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Tidak, menurutku suamiku yang paling tampan di dunia ini. Aku tidak sempat mengagumi lelaki lain"

Wonwoo tersenyum dan matanya berbinar penuh cinta ketika membayangkan suaminya.

Jungkook memalingkan muka, tiba-tiba merasa sedih menyadari betapa beruntungnya Wonwoo dibandingkan dirinya. Lelaki itu tampak begitu bahagia dan tanpa beban, sedang dirinya, bahkan dia tidak tahu akan dijadikan apa dirinya oleh Taehyung. Mata Jungkook berkaca-kaca ketika membayangkan kegagalan rencananya untuk melukai Taehyung yang malah membuatnya terjebak dalam cengkeraman lelaki iblis itu.

Wonwoo memperhatikan raut kesedihan di wajah Jungkook, dan dahinya berkerut.

"Kenapa Jungkook? Kau sakit?"

Jungkook menatap Wonwoo lagi, lelaki ini baik hati, mungkin saja Wonwoo bisa menolongnya.

"Tolong aku .."

Jungkook berbisik lemah, takut suaranya ketahuan, oleh Taehyung ataupun para pengawalnya yang bertebaran di mana-mana

"Tolong aku keluar dari sini"

Wonwoo mengernyit, jelas-jelas merasa kaget mendengar permintaan Jungkook, matanya menatap penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa Jungkook? Tapi .. Bukankah .."

"Disini kau rupanya, aku mencarimu kemana-mana sayang"

suara yang dalam itu mengalihkan perhatian Wonwoo dari Jungkook.

Jungkook menoleh dan terpesona menatap lelaki yang melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Wonwoo dengan posesif.

Lelaki itu luar biasa tampan, dengan rambut cokelat yang berpadu nuansa keemasan dan mata sebiru langit. Wonwoo rupanya tidak main-main ketika mengatakan bahwa suaminya luar biasa tampan. Jungkook pun, jika memiliki suami setampan itu, pasti tidak akan mau melirik lelaki lain.

"Mingyu-ya .."

Wonwoo bergumam lembut, pipinya memerah, tampak malu-malu atas kemesraan terang-terangan yang dilakukan Mingyu.

Suami Wonwoo tampak amat sangat mencintai isterinya, Jungkook berkesimpulan dalam hati. Lelaki itu menatap Wonwoo seolah-olah akan melahapnya.

"Kita harus segera pulang. Mari kita berpamitan dulu pada tuan rumah"

"Tapi Mingyu, kita baru sebentar di sini ... Apakah sopan kalau ..."

"Ssshh"

Mingyu menghentikan protes Wonwoo dan menyentuh bibir Wonwoo dengan jemarinya lembut.

"Aku lebih ingin berada di rumah, bersama isteriku" gumamnya penuh arti.

Siapapun mengerti apa maksud kata-kata Mingyu. Bukan hanya Wonwoo, pipi Jungkook pun memerah mendengar nada kepemilikan penuh gairah Mingyu kepada isterinya. Wonwoo menyentuh lengan Mingyu lembut, mengalihkan perhatian Mingyu yang tampaknya tidak bisa lepas dari isterinya kepada Jungkook.

"Ini, kenalkan, Jungkook" gumam Wonwoo lembut.

Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya dengan sopan, dan Mingyu menjabat tangannya, lalu menatapnya dengan tajam. Membuat Jungkook merasa nyalinya sedikit menciut di bawah hujaman tatapan tajam dari mata sebiru langit itu.

"Jungkook yang itu?"

ada tanya dalam suara Mingyu, Wonwoo menyentuh lengan Mingyu lagi, mengingatkannya, lalu menatap Jungkook penuh permintaan maaf.

"Gosip cepat menyebar, bahkan di kalangan mereka, para suami",

gumamnya pada Jungkook, meminta pengertian.

Jungkook tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ada sedikit kekecewaan terbersit di hatinya. Mingyu sepertinya rekan bisnis Taehyung. Kalau begitu, pupus sudah harapannya meminta bantuan kepada Wonwoo.

"Ayo sayang, kita berpamitan"

Mingyu mengangguk pada Jungkook, lalu menarik pinggang isterinya untuk mengikutinya.

"Tunggu sebentar"

Wonwoo mengeluarkan kartu emas kecil dari tasnya.

"ini kartu namaku"

digenggamkannya kartu nama itu di jemari Jungkook.

"Hubungi aku kapan saja kau mau. Aku pikir kita bisa bersahabat"

Dan kemudian, pasangan sempurna itu menjauh dan tenggelam di keramaian pesta. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih berdiri terpaku di sana, menggenggam kartu nama itu erat-erat seolah hanya itulah tiket penyelamatannya.

 **. . .**

"Dia meminta tolong kepadaku"

Wonwoo mengernyit sambil merebahkan kepalanya di dada Mingyu. Lelaki itu masih berbaring santai dengan mata terpejam, menikmati saat-saat tenang setelah percintaan mereka yang panas. Mata Mingyu terbuka, menatap Wonwoo penuh ingin tahu.

"Siapa sayang?"

"Jungkook, kekasih Taehyung"

Mingyu tercenung, lalu mengangkat bahunya

"Kurasa kita tidak usah ikut campur dalam urusan Kim Taehyung. Dia rekan bisnis yang luar biasa, dan aku senang perusahaanku menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaannya, Tetapi dari segi pribadi .."

Mingyu mengusap-usapkan jemarinya di punggung telanjang Wonwoo

"Aku tidak terlalu menyukainya"

"Kenapa?"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu ingin tahu,

"Yah .. Taehyung terkenal sangat .. kejam. Dia berpenampilan dingin dan kaku, tetapi ketika terusik, dia tak punya ampun. Kadang-kadang aku sedikit tak simpati atas sikap tak berbelas-kasihannya"

"Kalau begitu aku semakin mencemaskan Jungkook."

Wonwoo mengingat permohonan Jungkook tadi kepadanya,

"Dia minta tolong kepadaku untuk membantunya melepaskan diri dari rumah itu. Pandangannya begitu tersiksa, apakah mungkin Taehyung menyanderanya di rumah itu dengan paksa?"

"Mungkin saja"

Mingyu mengecup dahi Wonwoo lembut,

"Tetapi seperti kataku tadi, itu bukan urusan kita"

"Setidaknya maukah kau mencoba berbicara dengan Taehyung? Kau ada pertemuan besok pagi dengannya kan?"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu penuh permohonan. Ada kecemasan di suaranya, apalagi ketika mengingat betapa Jungkook tampak sangat tersiksa ketika memohon kepadanya tadi.

Mingyu terkekeh, lalu menggulingkan tubuhnya menindih tubuh Wonwoo,

"Baiklah tuan puteri, akan kucoba"

didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Wonwoo, menggoda bibir Wonwoo dengan usapan bibirnya yang panas,

"Sekarang bisakah kita menghentikan pembicaraan kita tentang orang lain dan bercinta lagi?"

Wonwoo tidak menolak, bercinta dengan Mingyu selalu menjadi kegiatan yang luar biasa menyenangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **Whtsup GAY's?! Aphkabss? It's Mphii, maap baru bisa ambil *jatah* nulis skrg, setelah 2 minggu update-_-**

 **Ini aja lagi nyuri2 waktu di jam kimia yg super duper bohsenn :v**

 **I'm sorry typo bertebaran, mphii khilapp. Thanks buat ripiuu2 nya yg positif2, makasih bnyk. Thanks juga buat kukk yg udh gantiin mphii huhuu~ T_T**

 **Btw ada yg kaget sama MEANIE COUPLE?**

 **Ntah kenapa lagi kepincut sma ni couple, blm lagi pas tau marganya Kim ama Jeon, jadi samaan kan sma vkook 'xD. Tapi tenang.. VKOOK STILL MY OTEPEHH**

 **Yasyudahh doakan saja supaya ep'ep ini bisa terus ada smpe end, kurang typo, dan bisa update sesuai jadwal xD, dan doakan juga mphii yg sedang beralih dari fangurl mnjdi pejuang UK2K17, hikss~ T_T**

 **Yahh pokoknya mphii syg kuki**

 **. . .**

 **!And its me Kuki, situkang edit+post, sebelumnya hellaw again ma'Mphii ❤❤**

 **Disini kuki cmn mau nambahin sedikit catatan. pertama, ada satu Riview yang bertanya kalau** _ **'Siapa nama cast aslinya'**_ **nah, diOriginal storynya, cast yang berperan adalah** _ **Mikail**_ **sebagai Taehyung, dan** _ **Lana**_ **sebagai Jungkook.**

 **Kedua,** _ **mungkin**_ **ada beberapa readers yang sempat berfikir** _ **'Kenapa semua castnya bukan full member BTS?'**_ **Nah, sebenarnya Mphi dan Kuki satu pendapat sama kalian, tetapi ... karena suatu hal kesalahan sehingga terpaksa kami harus menambah beberapa cast member lain untuk lantjarnya cerita ini *huhu T_T**

 **Dan yg terakhir, ada beberapa kalimat yang MphiKuk kurangi dan tambahin demi kenyamanan ff~~❣**

 **Makaciww semuaa, fast updatee pasti kan yee XD Dan ini bisa dibilang Special Chapter, karena chapter ini adalah 2 BAB sekaligus, jadi panjang kan yee.**

 **see you again in Dua hari kedepan^^❤**


	6. Chapter 6

**S** **leep with the Devil**

 **-TaeKook-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BoysLove inside | M-Preg**

 _ **BTS X SVT**_

 **Disc:** **I'm not the Owner of this story.**

 **Author just ReMake it by wearing TaeKook as cast.**

 **So, if you want to Read the original Story, you can visit SanthyAgatha's blog on link below**

 _ **www. anakcantikspot. blogspot. co. id**_ **(** _ **Delete Space**_ **)**

 **Note: hasil Cerita ini diRemake oleh Dua Author. Dan kami sudah meminta izin kepada pemilik cerita ini (** _ **Santhy Agatha**_ **) untuk menghindari terjadinya pelanggaran Hak Cipta.**

 **And, if you are still under age or Dislikes BL,** _ **please**_ **just left this page.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kopi sudah dihidangkan, pertanda meeting santai itu sudah usai. Beberapa lelaki memilih keluar untuk merokok, sedangkan Mingyu duduk diam di ujung sofa, mengamati Taehyung yang masih sibuk mempelajari berkas-berkas di tangannya.

Taehyung bukanlah lelaki yang bisa membaur, lelaki ini penyendiri, dan wataknya yang terkenal membuat orang-orang segan mendekatinya.

Mingyu tidak akrab dengan Taehyung, mereka hanya berbicara tentang bisnis. Dan apabila menyangkut bisnis, Taehyung cukup kooperatif. Kerja sama mereka telah membuahkan banyak keuntungan bagi perusahaan masing-masing.

Mingyu ragu untuk menanyakan perihal Jungkook kepada Taehyung. Rasanya terlalu aneh untuk membahas masalah itu di sini.

Tetapi isterinya – Wonwoo yang cantik – telah berhasil membuatnya berjanji untuk melakukannya. Mingyu berdehem, menarik perhatian Taehyung dari berkas-berkas yang ditelusurinya dengan serius.

"Kami, aku dan isteriku bertemu dengan kekasihmu semalam"

Kepala Taehyung langsung terangkat seperti disentakkan, ia menatap Mingyu dengan waspada.

"Oh ya?"

nada suaranya santai, tetapi ketegangan dalam suara Taehyung tidak bisa menipu Mingyu, ada sesuatu di sini, batin Mingyu dalam hatinya, ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan Taehyung.

"Yah, dia berkenalan dengan isteriku kemarin, dan berbicara panjang lebar dengannya."

Mingyu berusaha memancing Taehyung dan sepertinya pancingannya kena karena mata Taehyung menyipit dan menatapnya curiga.

"Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu kepada isterimu?"

Mingyu menatap Taehyung lurus-lurus,

"Dia meminta tolong kepada isteriku untuk diselamatkan, supaya dia bisa keluar dari rumahmu"

Bibir Taehyung mengetat membentuk garis tipis, lalu dia segera berdiri.

"Bilang pada isterimu untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa. Pria itu milikku, dan siapapun tidak akan bisa melepaskannya dari rumahku, kecuali atas seizinku."

Taehyung menatap Mingyu lurus, menimbang-nimbang.

"Aku menghormatimu Mingyu, kau adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang aku hormati dan aku tidak ingin hubungan saling menghargai ini rusak. Maaf aku permisi dulu karena ada janji pertemuan dengan pihak lain setelah ini"

Setelah mengangguk kaku, Taehyung melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan meeting besar itu.

Mingyu duduk diam dan menyesap kopinya, matanya masih menatap pintu di mana Taehyung menghilang di baliknya.

Tingkah Taehyung mengingatkannya pada dirinya dulu. Senyum muncul dibibir Mingyu. Taehyung mungkin akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya, kalau dia tidak hati-hati kepada Jungkook.

 **. . .**

Ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka dari luar, Jungkook tidak menyangka kalau Taehyung-lah yang masuk. Lelaki itu telah sepenuhnya mengabaikannya akhir-akhir ini. Jungkook bahkan hampir tidak pernah melihat lelaki itu, kecuali dari pemandangan ketika Taehyung memasuki mobilnya di teras bawah yang kelihatan dari jendela lantai dua tempat Jungkook dikurung.

Dan seperti biasanya, lelaki itu tampak marah. Jungkook mengerutkan alisnya, kenapa lelaki itu tidak pernah sedikitpun tampak ceria dan tersenyum? Kalaupun tersenyum, senyumnya hanyalah senyum jahat dan sinis.

Apakah lelaki itu tidak pernah merasakan bahagia sedikitpun di dalam hatinya?

Tanpa basa basi, Taehyung melempar jasnya ke kursi dan melonggarkan dasinya, lalu menatap Jungkook tajam.

"Apa yang kau katakan kepada Isteri Mingyu?"

Jungkook langsung mengkerut takut. Wonwoo mungkin telah menyampaikan permintaan tolongnya kepada Mingyu, dan Mingyu mengatakannya kepada Taehyung.

Ketika rasa ketakutan menggelayutinya, Jungkook langsung menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengembalikan keberaniannya. Diingatnya wajah ayah dan ibunya yang bahagia, lalu tergantikan dengan wajah pucat mereka yang terbaring di peti mati. Kebencian dan kemarahan adalah senjatanya untuk menghadapi Taehyung.

"Aku memang meminta tolong kepada Wonwoo untuk menyelamatkanku"

Jungkook mengangkat dagunya angkuh, menantang Taehyung. Taehyung menggeram marah, matanya menyala.

"Coba saja kalau kau berani, meminta Wonwoo untuk membebaskanmu, dan kalau pria itu berani melakukan sesuatu, aku akan melenyapkan nyawanya."

Taehyung mendesis geram.

"Dan aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataanku Jungkook, kebebasanmu akan diganti dengan nyawa orang-orang yang lengah atau orang-orang yang mencoba menyelamatkanmu"

Wajah Jungkook memucat. Apakah Taehyung benar-benar akan melukai Wonwoo? Diingatnya senyum lembut di wajah indah Wonwoo dan kebaikan hati pria itu. Ah ya Tuhan, Wonwoo adalah satu-satunya kesempatannya untuk melepaskan diri. Tetapi jika gantinya Taehyung akan melukai Wonwoo, maka Jungkook tidak punya kesempatan apa-apa lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak melepaskanku? Aku muak menjadi tawananmu"

Taehyung menyipitkan matanya, mengamati Jungkook dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

"Terlalu mudah jika aku melepaskanmu, kau pasti akan mencari cara untuk membalaskan dendammu lagi .. dan terlalu mudah pula kalau aku membunuhmu, tubuhmu terlalu nikmat untuk mati sia-sia."

Taehyung melangkah mendekat, dan otomatis Jungkook langsung melangkah mundur.

"Jangan .. jangan mendekat!"

Jungkook tanpa sadar mencengkeram dadanya dengan gerakan melindungi diri. Taehyung sudah pernah memaksakan kehendak kepadanya, memar di tangannya masih terasa nyeri, bekas ikatan dasi yang kejam di pergelangannya.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum meremehkan melihat gerakan Jungkook itu.

"Kau tahu kau tidak bisa menolak kalau aku ingin memaksamu. Apakah kau tidak belajar dari pengalaman bercinta kita kemarin?"

dengan tenang lelaki itu melemparkan dasinya yang sudah dilonggarkan ke lantai, lalu melepas kancing kemejanya, satu demi satu.

Jungkook menatap pemandangan di depannya itu dengan panik.

"K-Kau … kau mau apa?"

"Menurutmu aku mau apa?"

Taehyung melemparkan kemejanya dan berdiri dengan dada telanjang di depan Jungkook. Tubuh lelaki itu luar biasa indah, ramping tapi kuat dengan otot-ototnya yang menyembul, terlihat begitu keras.

"Aku mau mandi."

Taehyung tampak geli melihat keterkejutan Jungkook.

"Dan kau ikut denganku"

Wajah Jungkook memucat dan menatap Taehyung dengan marah.

"Apa-apaan? Kenapa kau mandi disini? Kau … kau kan punya kamar mandi sendiri di kamarmu … i-ini adalah .."

"Ini adalah kamar kekasihku"

Taehyung menyelesaikan kalimat Jungkook dengan tenang.

"Ya. Kau kekasihku Jungkook, kau harus terima itu. Kau ada di sini untuk memuaskan nafsuku"

"Kurang ajar!"

Jungkook menyembur marah, dan didorong akan rasa tersinggungnya atas hinaan Taehyung, Jungkook maju dan mencoba mencakar wajah tampan Taehyung.

Tetapi Taehyung cukup gesit, digenggamnya lengan Jungkook, dan dengan gerakan cepat di telikungnya tangan Jungkook di belakang punggungnya.

"Tidak semudah itu Jungkook, ingat itu, aku laki-laki yang cukup kuat. kalau kau bersikap baik, aku akan bersikap baik kepadamu, tetapi kalau kau menantangku, aku mungkin akan menyakitimu."

Dengan satu tangan masih menelikung Jungkook, Lelaki itu meraih dagu Jungkook dan memaksa mengecup bibirnya dengan panas.

"Ketika aku bilang kau harus mandi denganku, maka kau akan melakukannya"

Taehyung mendorong Jungkook masuk ke kamar mandi dengan nuansa marmer putih itu.

 **. . .**

Taehyung merasa dirinya hampir gila. Dia tidak berhubungan seks dengan siapapun akhir-akhir ini. Karena dia tidak tertarik. Gairahnya terpusat kepada Jungkook, pria ini membuatnya ingin menundukkannya, menaklukkannya, dan mendominasinya dengan posesif.

Taehyung ingin Jungkook tunduk di kakinya, memujanya seperti yang dilakukan banyak orang kepadanya.

Well itu mungkin butuh waktu lama, Taehyung mengernyit melihat ekspresi Jungkook. Pria ini harus selalu dipaksa, harus selalu diikat, dan Taehyung sebenarnya tidak suka menyakiti pria yang akan ditidurinya.

Bukti gairahnya terlihat jelas, dan Jungkook menolak untuk melihatnya, Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook ke pancuran, membiarkan air hangat membasahi mereka berdua.

Ketika Jungkook sekali lagi mencoba memberontak, Taehyung mencengkeram kedua tangannya erat-erat ke dinding dan merapatkan tubuhnya, menempelkan bukti gairahnya ke pusat tubuh Jungkook, membuat wajah Jungkook merah padam,

"Hati-hati Jungkook, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, aku cuma ingin mandi"

Jungkook mengerjap,

"Mandi?"

Ada sinar geli di mata Taehyung.

"Ya, mandi, kau pikir aku mau apa?"

Pipi Jungkook makin memerah, apalagi ketika matanya tersapu pada kejantanan Taehyung yang mengeras, terlihat jelas laki-laki itu sudah amat sangat terangsang.

Taehyung mengikuti arah tatapan Jungkook dan tersenyum.

"Aku cuma ingin mandi, tetapi sepertinya kau lebih tertarik dengan yang lain"

Jungkook menatap marah ke mata Taehyung, tetapi lelaki itu hanya terkekeh,

"Terserah kau, kau mandi di sini bersamaku. Atau kalau kau lebih memilih menantangku, kita bisa berakhir dengan hubungan seks yang hebat di kamar mandi. Sekarang tolong gosok punggungku dengan sabun."

Taehyung melepaskan celananya, terkekeh lagi ketika Jungkook langsung memalingkan wajahnya, tak mau melihat.

"Ayo, gosok punggungku"

Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya, membiarkan pundak dan bahunya diterpa air hangat dari shower, yang mengalir menuruni punggung berototnya dan turun ke pantatnya yang kencang.

Jungkook terpana dan mengerjapkan matanya ketika menyadari bahwa matanya terpaku pada keindahan tubuh Taehyung yang berotot dan keras. Ramping tapi jantan, dan semua begitu proposional pada tempatnya, seolah Tuhan menciptakan laki-laki ini sambil tersenyum.

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya dan menangkap basah Jungkook yang sedang mengamati tubuhnya. Tatapan sensualnya memancar, panas, dan bergairah. Tetapi kemudian dia mendapati mata Jungkook yang berputar ke seluruh penjuru kamar mandi.

Pria ini masih belum menyerah dalam usahanya untuk melukai Taehyung. Taehyung berani bertaruh bahwa Jungkook sedang mencari-cari senjata, sesuatu – mungkin untuk dipukulkan ke kepala Taehyung yang sedang lengah.

"Jungkook .."

suara Taehyung terdengar rendah dan mengancam, meskipun sebenarnya lelaki itu sangat menikmati mengucapkan nama Jungkook lambat-lambat di mulutnya.

"Kalau kau tidak melakukan perintahku dan sibuk mencari cara untuk melakukan – entah rencana apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu yang cantik itu, maka mungkin saja aku akan berubah pikiran dan langsung menyetubuhimu saja"

Jungkook terlonjak, dan langsung meraih sabun cair, lalu mengusapkannya ke punggung Taehyung yang keras dan berotot itu.

Sentuhan itu membuat keduanya sama-sama terkesiap. Taehyung bahkan tidak bisa menahan erangannya, kejantanannya sudah begitu keras. Seperti batu di bawah sana hingga terasa menyakitkan, memprotes untuk dipuaskan.

Sentuhan tangan lembut Jungkook di punggungnya semakin memperburuk keadaan, membuatnya terangsang sampai di tingkat dia tak dapat menanggungnya.

Jungkook mengernyit mendengar suara erangan Taehyung. Dia tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Taehyung sekarang, yang hanya bisa melihat rambut belakang Taehyung yang kecoklatan dan sekarang basah, menempel di tengkuknya.

"Kenapa?"

Jungkook bertanya, pada akhirnya ketika Taehyung mengerang lagi. Jemarinya menggosok lembut bahu dan punggung Taehyung yang sekarang licin karena sabun.

Guyuran air hangat membasahi mereka berdua, membuat kaca-kaca kamar mandi itu berembun karena uapnya.

Taehyung menggertakkan giginya, mencoba menahan gairahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa"

suaranya berupa erangan yang dalam, mencoba menahan dirinya ketika tangan lembut Jungkook yang berlumuran sabun itu menyentuh pinggangnya. Dia ingin merenggut tangan itu, menyentuhkan ke kejantanannya yang sangat menginginkannya, dan kemudian memuaskan dirinya di dalam tubuh Jungkook.

Tetapi dia tidak bisa. Taehyung ingin membuat Jungkook menyerahkan dirinya dengan sukarela. Dua percintaan mereka yang terakhir tidak dilakukan dengan sukarela. Meskipun pada akhirnya Taehyung bisa membuat Jungkook merasakan kenikmatan.

Kim Taehyung, tidak pernah memaksa kekasihnya jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Para kekasihnyalah yang berebut untuk dipeluk olehnya. Dan itu harus terjadi pada Jungkook. Jungkook-lah yang harus menyerah dalam pelukannya.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya, membayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya nanti ketika Jungkook pada akhirnya menyerah ke dalam pelukannya dan memohon kepadanya.

Taehyung melirik kepada Jungkook, dan … Astaga ! Demi para dewa yang ada di semesta alam ini. Jungkook masih memakai pakaian lengkap, dan yang membuat semuanya lebih buruk.

Pakaian Jungkook adalah baju putih kebesaran dan celana pendek tipis yang juga berwarna putih. Dan ketika baju itu basah kuyup, malahan membuat tubuh Jungkook begitu seksi, tercermin samar-samar di balik pakaian putih yang membuatnya tampak misterius.

Taehyung menggertakkan giginya. Dia tidak tahan lagi bermain-main seperti ini. Ada di dekat Jungkook, telanjang, dan siap seperti ini membuatnya merasa hampir gila.

Pria ini harus menyerah padanya. Harus!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung memasang jasnya dan menoleh pada Yoongi yang berdiri menungguinya di dekat pintu.

"Bagaimana dengan kasus terakhir itu? Sudah kau bereskan?"

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya.

"Tuan Namjoon memendam kemarahan kepada tuan. Apalagi karena tindakan tuan sudah menggilas habis seluruh perencanaan proyeknya"

Taehyung tersenyum, membayangkan wajah Namjoon, saat ini pasti sedang merah padam karena marah.

"Dia selalu marah kepadaku, sejak awal. Tetapi sampai sekarang dia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa kepadaku. Dia tahu dia akan mati kalau sekali saja dia mencoba membunuhku, lalu gagal."

"Bagaimana kalau dia mencoba dan berhasil?"

Yoongi menyela dengan cepat.

"Tuan Namjoon sangat licik dan bertangan kotor. Dia menggunakan banyak orang untuk mencapai tujuannya, kita tidak boleh meremehkannya dan harus selalu berhati-hati."

Yoongi menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan mata serius.

"Seharusnya tuan menyuruh saya untuk membereskan orang itu dari dulu, supaya dia tidak berani berbuat macam-macam"

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya tak peduli,

"Dia tidak akan berani, dan kalaupun dia berani melakukan apapun … aku sendiri yang akan menghabisinya"

Kim Namjoon adalah salah satu musuh bisnis Taehyung. Lelaki itu bersikap munafik karena di depan Taehyung dia selalu bersikap baik dan bersahabat. Tetapi Taehyung tahu kalau lelaki itu menyimpan kebencian yang amat mendalam kepadanya karena bisnisnya semakin terpuruk akibat gilasan ekspansi yang dilakukan Taehyung.

Taehyung sadar dia memang tidak boleh meremehkan Namjoon, karena Namjoon punya teman-teman penting di balik bisnis kotornya. Berdasarkan penyelidikan yang dilakukan anak buahnya, lelaki itu berhubungan dengan sindikat senjata gelap dan kelompok-kelompok bawah tanah.

Tidak menutup kemungkinan Namjoon pada akhirnya akan menyewa salah seorang dari mereka untuk membunuhnya. Taehyung, meskipun dibekali dengan kemampuan bela diri dan sangat ahli dalam berbagai jenis senjata serta dikelilingi oleh pasukan pengawalnya yang kompeten, harus selalu waspada.

Suatu saat, ketika Namjoon sudah terasa sangat mengganggu seperti hama penyakit yang harus dibasmi, Taehyung sendiri yang akan membereskannya. Tetapi tidak sekarang, mungkin reputasi Taehyung yang kejam membuat Namjoon sangat berhati-hati dalam bertindak, Taehyung ingin melihat sejauh mana gerakan Namjoon, baru setelah itu dia memutuskan akan dibagaimanakan sampah itu.

 _Nanti_. Gumam Taehyung dalam hati, Sekarang dia harus makan malam dengan prianya.

Setelah merasa puas dengan penampilannya, Taehyung memutar tubuhnya dan mengedikkan bahunya kepada Yoongi.

"Dia sudah siap?"

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Jeonghan sudah menyiapkannya dari satu jam yang lalu."

Yoongi membungkukkan badannya, lalu membukakan pintu untuk Taehyung.

 **. . .**

Ketika didandani oleh Jeonghan, Jungkook sudah terlalu lelah untuk melakukan pemberontakan sekecil apapun. Dia bahkan tadi tidak bertanya apapun ketika Yoongi mengantar Jeonghan ke kamarnya dan laki-laki itu tiba-tiba mendandaninya,

"Sepertinya kau berubah menjadi pendiam, kau tidak ingin tahu mengapa kau didandani?"

Jeonghan bertanya setelah dia selesai mengoleskan eyeliner berwarna hitam dengan tipis dimata Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mampu menjawab. Ingatan akan kejadian di kamar mandi tadi membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Oh ya, sesuai janjinya, Taehyung hanya mandi.

Setelah Jungkook selesai menyabuni punggungnya, Taehyung meneruskan mandi dan kemudian dengan tatapan lancang, menawarkan diri untuk memandikan Jungkook – yang tentu saja langsung ditolaknya mentah-mentah dengan berbagai sumpah serapah yang menyembur dari bibirnya.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum, mengambil handuk putih, mengikatkannya di pinggangnya dan melangkah pergi dengan santai. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih terpaku dalam guyuran air shower kamar mandi itu.

Taehyung benar-benar terangsang. Jungkook tidak perlu memegang untuk mengetahui itu, bukti kejantanan Taehyung sudah menonjol tanpa tahu malu. Tetapi kenapa lelaki itu tidak melakukan apa-apa kepadanya? Bukannya Jungkook ingin pria itu melakukan apapun kepadanya. Tetapi bayangan itu, bayangan Taehyung yang bergitu bergairah tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya.

Entah kenapa perasaan malu dan terhina merambati pikiriannya, Sungguh memalukan! Mungkinkah sebenarnya di dalam dirinya tersembunyi sosok pria jalang yang siap meledak? Atau jangan-jangan Taehyung memang begitu ahli merayu sehingga membuat Jungkook hampir-hampir bertekuk lutut di kakinya?

"Sudah selesai"

suara Jeonghan terdengar puas, mengembalikan Jungkook dari lamunannya.

Jungkook sedikit melirik ke cermin, pada mulanya tidak begitu tertarik akan hasil dandanan Jeonghan, tetapi mau tak mau pandangan matanya tertahan lebih lama di sana.

Tuxedo hitamnya tampak elegan, dan Rambutnya disisir kesamping. Secara keseluruhan, penampilannya tampak begitu elegan dan berkelas.

Jeonghan memang hebat bisa membuat penampilannya berubah drastis seperti ini.

"Tuan Taehyung akan mengajakmu makan di Atmosphere"

Jeonghan mengernyit ketika melihat Jungkook tampak biasa saja mendengar nama restaurant itu.

"Hei itu restaurant bintang lima paling berkelas di sini, di sana akan ada banyak mata yang melihat dan menilamu, tapi jangan pedulikan mereka"

Jeonghan memutar matanya genit

"Mereka hanya iri karena kau bersama bujangan yang paling diminati."

Bujangan paling diminati? Tanpa sadar Jungkook memutar matanya, mungkin orang-orang itu terlalu silau akan ketampanan Taehyung hingga buta akan semua sifat buruknya.

Pintu terbuka dan Yoongi masuk,

"Sudah siap?"

pengawal berwajah dingin itu sedikit mengangkat alisnya melihat penampilan Jungkoom, tetapi wajahnya tetap datar.

"Tuan Taehyung sudah menunggu di bawah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook diantar ke ballroom bawah dan Taehyung berdiri di sana. Lelaki itu sekilas melemparkan pandangan memuji, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Di dalam mobilpun dilalui dalam keheningan. Lelaki itu rupanya berniat mempertahankan keheningan sampai ke tujuan. Tetapi Jungkook tidak tahan, satu-satunya senjata agar dia tidak jatuh dalam pesona Taehyung adalah dengan terus menerus melawannya.

"Kenapa kau ajak aku makan malam di luar?" akhirnya Jungkook memecah keheningan itu dengan pertanyaannya.

Taehyung menoleh sedikit dan menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan malas,

"Aku lapar"

Jungkook mendengus jengkel mendengar jawaban itu.

"Kau punya 3 koki hidangan internasional di rumahmu"

begitu yang sempat Jungkook dengar dari obrolan para pelayan.

"Aku sedang ingin makan di luar, dan kau .."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan – awas kalau kau berani membantah-

"Kau adalah kekasihku, jadi kau harus mendampingiku"

Tentu saja Jungkook membantah.

"Aku bukan kekasihmu"

"Ya, kau adalah kekasihku. Pria yang kutiduri lebih dari satu kali otomatis menjadi kekasihku"

"Bukan!"

Jungkook menyela keras kepala, wajahnya memerah mendengar omongan Taehyung yang vulgar itu.

"Jungkook.."

Taehyung mengeluarkan suara mengancamnya yang khas,

"Jangan menantangku. Kau tahu aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, suasana hatiku sedang buruk dan aku muak dengan semua perlawananmu. Jadi jangan coba-coba memancing kesabaranku"

"Kalau kau muak denganku seharusnya kau lepaskan aku"

"Tidak"

Taehyung menjawab cepat, hanya sepersekian detik setelah Jungkook menutup mulutnya,

"Hentikan Jungkook, kau tidak akan kulepaskan."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kenapa .."

Taehyung jelas tampak jengkel.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu" jawab Jungkook keras kepala.

"Karena .."

suara Taehyung sedikit menggeram, dan dalam sekejap lelaki itu mencengkeram rahang Jungkook dengan jemarinya, lembut tetapi mengancam,

"Karena aku sangat suka memasukimu, merasakan anusmu membungkusku dengan panas, lalu mendengarmu merintih karena orgasmemu. Jelas?"

Sangat Jelas. Dan Taehyung berhasil membuat Jungkook terdiam. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tidak berucap sepatah katapun lagi.

 **. . .**

Di suatu sudut yang gelap sebuah telephone terangkat, Namjoon sedang duduk di kursi besarnya sambil merokok. Segelas brandy dengan botolnya yang setengah penuh tampak di sampingnya, tampangnya yang jelek dengan hidung memerah karena mabuk tampak waspada.

"Sudah berhasil?"

lelaki itu bertanya cepat.

Jeda sejenak, lalu suara dalam di sana menjawab dengan tenang,

"Mereka sudah keluar dari rumah itu. Rencana akan dijalankan nanti ketika mereka pulang."

"Bagus, kabari aku kalau sudah beres."

"Baiklah. Anda tidak akan kecewa karena telah menyewa saya untuk membunuh Kim Taehyung."

Telephone ditutup, dan Namjoon terkekeh dalam kegelapan. Menengguk minumannya, untuk perayaan awal. Kim Taehyung musuh besarnya. Lelaki itu sudah menghancurkan bisnisnya dengan ekspansi yang dilakukannya.

Dan bukan hanya itu, Namjoon didera oleh perasaan iri dan benci yang luar biasa kepada Taehyung. Entah kenapa Taehyung diciptakan begitu sempurna, dari segi fisik. Sehingga semua orang berhamburan untuk berlutut dikakinya.

Namjoon dengan wajah jeleknya sudah terlalu sakit hati karena ditolak perempuan maupun pria, semua yang mau tidur dengannya hanyalah pelacur-pelacur yang harus dibayar.

Kim Taehyung harus dienyahkan, lelaki seperti itu tidak boleh hidup di dunia ini. Dan malam ini mungkin adalah malam terakhir lelaki itu hidup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **H-hallo~ *nervous**

 **Kuki minta maap kalo telat *dikit X'D* u know Geography killing me right now TT but, kuki terus usahain ngedit disela" jam kosong TT**

 **Thankyou❣**

 **-Kuki**

 **Maapin mphii, kukk~~ TT , fisika klling me thoo 'xD , mphii bantu ngedit dkkit aja yaa kukk^^ doainn mphi sukses UN** **（＾** **ω** **＾）**

 **Btw thanks buat reader-nim yg setia baca+ripiuu, tambah syg dehh :"v *cipokk smpe basahh..***

 **-Mphii**


	7. Chapter 7

**S** **leep with the Devil**

 **-TaeKook-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BoysLove inside | M-Preg**

 _ **BTS X SVT**_

 **Disc:** **I'm not the Owner of this story.**

 **Author just ReMake it by wearing TaeKook as cast.**

 **So, if you want to Read the original Story, you can visit SanthyAgatha's blog on link below**

 _ **www. anakcantikspot. blogspot. co. id**_ **(** _ **Delete Space**_ **)**

 **Note: hasil Cerita ini diRemake oleh Dua Author. Dan kami sudah meminta izin kepada pemilik cerita ini (** _ **Santhy Agatha**_ **) untuk menghindari terjadinya pelanggaran Hak Cipta.**

 **And, if you are still under age or Dislikes BL,** _ **please**_ **just left this page.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung menggandeng tangan Jungkook dengan formal ketika memasuki restaurant. Sang kepala restaurant sendiri yang menyapa mereka dan mengantarkan mereka berdua ke meja yang sudah disiapkan.

Taehyung tampak akrab dengan kepala restaurant itu, dan Jungkook melihat kepala restaurant, seorang lelaki Perancis dengan logat Perancis yang kental. Sesekali Taehyung berbicara dalam bahasa Perancis yang lancar dan tersenyum menanggapi perkataan kepala restaurant itu.

Dari informasi yang pernah didapat Jungkook, ayah Taehyung adalah orang Italia dan ibunya keturunan Perancis. Mungkin ini sebabnya Taehyung lancar berbahasa Perancis, meskipun itu bukan urusannya. Jungkook cepat-cepat mengalihkan pikirannya dari Taehyung.

Ketika kepala restaurant itu pergi, Taehyung menarikkan kursi untuk Jungkook dan duduk di depan Jungkook

"Restaurant ini milik ibuku"

Taehyung menatap kepergian kepala restaurant itu.

"Lee Seokmin adalah asisten ibuku sejak lama, dia mencintai restaurant ini seperti mencintai hidupnya"

Jungkook terdiam menatap Taehyung. Orang tua Taehyung juga telah meninggal, itu yang dia tahu, tetapi entah kenapa, informasi tentang orang tua Taehyung itu tersimpan rapat, jauh sekali hingga tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggalinya.

Seorang pelayan datang dan Taehyung memesan lagi dalam bahasa Perancis yang fasih. Ketika hidangan pembuka datang, Jungkook terpesona dengan tampilannya.

Taehyung menjelaskan bahwa makanan itu adalah _L'imperial_ _de saumon_ _marine_ yang ternyata adalah filet salmon asap.

Ditemani dengan Creme, potongan jeruk citrus, dan Roti Baggue. Penyajiannya begitu indah, seperti hamparan padang pasir di atas piring lengkap dengan suasana eksotisnya.

Jungkook menyuap untuk pertama kalinya dan mendesah, merasakan crème itu meleleh di mulutnya dan menciptakan cita rasa yang bercampur baur antara rasa manis dan kelembutan yang nikmat.

Tak disadarinya bahwa Taehyung menatap ekspresinya itu dengan tatapan kelaparan. Suasana hati Taehyung luar biasa buruknya, hasratnya yang tidak terlampiaskan membuatnya frustrasi luar biasa. Dia amat sangat ingin meledak … di dalam tubuh Jungkook.

Taehyung memesan anggur Chardonnay sebagai teman makan mereka, sambil berharap malam ini Jungkook sedikit mabuk sehingga mengendorkan pertahanannya.

Tetapi pikiran bercinta dengan Jungkook dalam kondisi pria itu mabuk sama sekali tidak menyenangkannya. Dia ingin Jungkook sukarela, melingkarkan pahanya di tubuhnya, ketika tubuh mereka bersatu. Saat itu akan datang pada akhirnya, kalau Taehyung mau bersabar dan menundukkan pia keras kepala ini pelan-pelan.

Hidangan utama datang, yakni _Parmentier de canard et son bouquet de verdure_ , hidangan daging bebek yang dipanggang hingga cokelat muda dan berminyak bersama dengan kentang lembut yang dihancurkan, dan disajikan bersama semangkuk salad.

Rasanya luar biasa lezat dengan paduan bumbu-bumbu yang tidak biasa dan khas, membuat Lana terpesona akan citarasa masakan khas perancis ini.

Pantas saja restaurant ini dianugerahi lima bintang.

"Kau menyukainya?"

dalam cahaya lampu yang temaram, Taehyung tampak lebih lembut. Garis kejam di bibirnya tampak memudar dan itu membuatnya tampak lebih santai.

Jungkook ingin membantah, tetapi ia tidak ingin merusak suasana indah ini. Terkurung selama berminggu-minggu di dalam kamar terkutuk itu dan sekarang entah kenapa Taehyung berbaik hati membawanya keluar – meskipun dengan pengawalan ketat – Jungkook sempat melirik ke arah pengawal-pengawal Taehyung yang berdiri seperti biasa di akses pintu keluar.

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia memang sangat menikmati semua ini, bukan hanya makanan – meskipun makanan di rumah Taehyung tidak kalah nikmatnya – tetapi bisa makan dengan pemandangan bebas, bukan pintu kamar dan ruangan yang selalu terkunci sangat menyenangkannya.

"Bagus"

Taehyung bergumam puas, lalu memanggil pelayan untuk menghidangkan hidangan penutup, dan kopi.

"Aku ingin gencatan senjata"

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangan tertariknya pada hidangan penutup yang baru datang itu. Itu adalah _crème brûlée,_ hidangan cantik dari krim yang dibakar di permukaan atasnya sehingga membentuk lapisan karamel renyah tapi lembut di bagian bawahnya.

"Gencatan senjata?"

ketika menyadari arti dari kata-kata Taehyung, Jungkook waspada sepenuhnya.

"Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik, bukan sebagai tawanan, tetapi sebagai kekasihku. Menurutku kita bisa menjalin hubungan kerja sama yang cukup baik"

Jungkook tergoda. Bukan, bukan tergoda menjadi kekasih Taehyung. Tetapi tergoda akan janji itu, bahwa Taehyung tidak akan memperlakukannya sebagai tawanan, yang berarti akan melonggarkan keamanan ketat yang selama ini menjaganya.

Itu berarti kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri akan. Taehyung sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Jungkook dari raut wajahnya, bibirnya mengetat marah dan lelaki itu menggeram.

"Lupakan saja!"

dengan marah Taehyung melempar serbetnya lalu berdiri.

"Yoongi!"

Dengan cepat Yoongi menyiapkan mobil Taehyung, dan Jungkook mendapati dirinya ditarik pergi meninggalkan restaurant itu.

 **. . .**

Dalam kegelapan, sosok itu mengawasi, kabel rem mobil itu sudah berhasil dipotongnya. Susah memang, mengingat pengawal-pengawal Taehyung selalu siaga.

Tetapi jangan panggil dia J-hope, nama samarannya di dunia gelap yang cukup populer sebagai pembunuh bayaran paling ahli.

Potongannya sudah diatur dengan rapi, ketika diperiksa sekarang pun tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Tetapi seiring dengan berjalannya mobil, dan kira-kira 10 kilometer dari sini, tepat ketika mereka memasuki area pinggiran kota dengan jalan berliku dan pohon besar di kiri kanannya menuju rumah Taehyung, Kabel itu akan putus.

J-hope terus mengawasi sampai mobil itu berjalan dan menghilang di tikungan, lalu tersenyum jahat, sekarang saatnya menagih bayarannya kepada Namjoon.

 **. . .**

Ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang, suasana hati Taehyung tampaknya lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Jungkook mengernyit menatapnya. Apakah Taehyung selalu melalui hari-harinya dengan marah-marah seperti ini? Lelaki itu pasti akan mati muda, pikirnya dengan puas.

Perjalanan itu berlangsung sedikit lama dan Jungkook mengantuk mungkin karena pengaruh anggur dan makanan tadi. Jungkook mulai memejamkan mata dan godaan untuk tidur terasa sangat nikmat.

"Jungkook!"

teriakan itu mengejutkan Jungkook, membuatnya terperanjat kaget, ketika sadar dia merasakan dirinya ada dalam dekapan Taehyung, didekap dengan begitu kuat hingga merasa sakit. Seluruh tubuh Taehyung melingkupinya seolah melindunginya. Melindunginya dari apa?

Sekejap kemudian, mereka berguling dan benturan keras mengenai kepalanya, membuat semuanya gelap dan Jungkook tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana dia?"

Taehyung menyeruak di antara kerumunan perawat itu. Para perawat di ruangan lain tampak mengejarnya karena luka di lengannya belum selesai dibalut.

Dokter dan perawat yang menangani Jungkook menoleh serentak dan sedikit terpana ketika menyadari bahwa di pintu ruangan gawat darurat itu, berdiri sosok lelaki yang luar biasa tampan,mengenakan kemeja putih yang penuh darah, dan tampak begitu marah.

"Bagaimana dia?!"

sekali lagi Taehyung bertanya, dengan nada sedikit berteriak.

Dokter Jung Hoseok, yang bertugas di sana, cukup mengetahui reputasi Taehyung yang begitu kejam dan cepat naik darah –lagipula, lelaki itu adalah pemilik rumah sakit ini.

Dia menghampiri Taehyung dan mencoba menjelaskan,

"Dia baik-baik saja Tuan Taehyung, kami sudah menjahit luka dikepalanya. Tetapi dia kehilangan banyak darah, dan saat ini kami sedang mencari darah dari penyedia terdekat."

"Cari darah itu .. Yoongi!"

Taehyung berteriak memanggil Yoongi, yang dari tadi sebenarnya sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Dia akan membantu mencari darah untuk Jungkook, apa golongan darahnya?"

"AB" dokter itu menjawab cepat, tiba-tiba merasa takut akan api yang menyala di mata berwarna cokelat muda itu.

Taehyung tertegun sejenak,

"Ambil darahku, aku juga AB"

"Tuan Taehyung, Anda juga habis terluka karena kecelakaan ini"

Yoongi menyela cemas.

"Kami tidak bisa mengambil darah Anda tuan, kondisi Anda tidak memungkinkan,"

Dokter itu menyela tak kalah cepat hampir bersamaan dengan Yoongi. Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya marah.

"Dengar, ini hanya luka lecet kecil, dan aku ingin semua perkataanku dituruti, ambil darahku dan selamatkan dia! Dan kalau-"

Taehyung terengah, matanya melirik ke arah tubuh Jungkook yang terkulai lemas di sana

"Dan kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu kepadanya, aku akan membuat kalian menerima ganjarannya"

gumamnya dengan nada mengancam yang menakutkan.

 **. . .**

Taehyung duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menatap Jungkook yang masih tertidur karena pengaruh obat. Transfusi darah sudah dilaksanakan dan kondisi Jungkook berangsur membaik.

Kali ini barulah Taehyung merasakan sedikit pusing dan sakit di lengannya yang tersayat besi mobil yang terguling tiga kali sebelum terhempas ke turunan jalan tadi.

"Kondisinya sudah membaik"

Yoongi yang berdiri di sana berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Kami sudah menyelidiki pelakunya"

"Namjoon,"

Taehyung menggeram, dia sudah tahu bahkan sebelum Yoongi memberitahunya. Bajingan busuk itu beraniberaninya melakukan ini. Dia tidak tahu apa yang menantinya. Taehyung pasti akan mencincangnya sampai menjadi bubur.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?"

Yoongi bergerak sedikit gelisah.

"Belum tuan, ketika dia sadar bahwa dia gagal membunuh Anda, dia langsung melarikan diri entah kemana"

"Cari dia, temukan lalu bawa dia ke depanku, hidup-hidup."

suara Taehyung terdengar mengerikan dan Yoongi tahu kalau Taehyung sedang sangat marah. Saat ini seharusnya Namjoon berdoa supaya dia ditangkap dalam kondis sudah mati, karena kalau Taehyung sudah menemukannya dalam kondisi hidup .. Yoongi tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana jadinya.

"Ada satu lagi tuan"

Yoongi tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Taehyung hanya melirik tidak berminat.

"Apalagi?"

"Namjoon tidak melakukan semuanya sendiri, dia menyewa seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sangat terkenal di dunia gelap, J-hope."

J-hope.

Taehyung pernah mendengar nama sebutan itu. J-hope adalah pembunuh jenius bermental psikopat yang sangat keji dan maniak. Dia membunuh korbannya dengan perhitungan yang sangat matang dan terkadang bisa sangat kejam.

Sampai saat ini, tidak ada yang tahu sosok asli pembunuh itu, mereka semua menyebutnya J-hope karena dia selalu berhasil membunuh korbannya … sampai sekarang.

"J-hope terkenal tidak pernah gagal. Dia akan terobsesi kepada korbannya kalau tidak bisa membunuhnya. Dan sekarang, dia pasti akan mengejar Anda. Anda harus berhati hati karena sampai saat ini kita tidak tahu siapa dirinya"

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya. Merasa siap karena marah. Namjoon dan pembunuh psikopat yang entah siapa itu telah berani-beraninya melukai Jungkook, miliknya. Kalau mereka memutuskan berhadapan dengannya, berarti mereka telah memilih musuh yang salah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook terbangun ketika merasakan lengannya disengat. Dia membuka mata dan bertatapan dengan wajah muda yang sangat tampan dan ramah.

"Ups- sepertinya aku membangunkanmu"

lelaki itu tersenyum ramah.

"Aku sedang menyuntikkan obat untuk lukamu. Aku sudah berusaha melakukannya selembut mungkin, tetapi sepertinya aku tak selembut yang kukira"

Jungkook mengamati lelaki itu dari jas putih yang dikenakannya, dia adalah dokter. Lelaki itu mengikuti arah pandangan Jungkook dan tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan, aku Dokter Jung Hoseok, aku dokter yang merawatmu kemarin ketika kau dibawa ke sini, Kepalamu pasti sakit ya? Kau terbentur cukup keras, aku menjahit 12 jahitan di sana"

"Kecelakaan?"

Jungkook berusaha mengingat semuanya-tetapi ingatan terakhirnya hanya sampai pada teriakan Taehyung dan pelukannya yang begitu erat, sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Ya kecelakaan, kata polisi mobil kalian di sabotase dan remnya blong. Mobil kalian terguling dan kepalamu membentur, untung kami dapat menyelamatkanmu"

"Bagaimana dengan Taehyung"

Jungkook bertanya cepat, sabotase itu pasti dilakukan oleh musuh Taehyung yang mendendam kepadanya. Apakah Taehyung terluka? Ataukah lelaki itu sudah mati? Dan kenapa bukannya senang tetapi Jungkook malahan merasa cemas?

"Maafkan aku mengecewakanmu"

suara khas itu terdengar dari pintu.

"Tetapi aku masih hidup"

Jungkook menoleh dan melihat Taehyung berjalan memasuki ruangannya, dengan kemeja hitam dan penampilan yang luar biasa sehat dan tak kelihatan kalau dia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan.

Tanpa sadar Jungkook mengernyit, menyesal telah mencemaskan Taehyung.

 _Lelaki itu mungkin iblis, jadi susah mati,_ gumam Jungkook menyumpah dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kondisinya dokter?"

Taehyung mengalihkan tatapan matanya dan menatap Dokter Hoseok yang masih berdiri di sana, memeriksa infus Jungkook.

Senyum di wajah Dokter Hoseok tak pernah pudar hingga Jungkook menyadari dua lelaki di depannya ini begitu kontras, yang satu begitu dingin dengan nuansa muram gelap yang melingkupinya, dan yang satunya tampak begitu cerah, penuh senyum seolah-olah dia membawa Matahari di atas kepalanya.

"Kondisinya sudah membaik, tetapi dia masih harus istirahat dan berbaring beberapa hari di sini. Saya belum bisa merekomendasikan dia dibawa pulang seperti permintaan anda tuan Taehyung."

ekspresi Dokter Hoseok berubah serius meskipun masih penuh senyum.

"Itu akan berbahaya untuknya, kepalanya terbentur parah dan goncangan sekecil apapun akan membuatnya mual dan muntah dan kesakitan. Anda tentu tidak ingin hal itu terjadi kepadanya kan?"

"Berapa hari sampai dia bisa normal kembali?"

Taehyung membicarakan seolah-olah Jungkook tidak ada di ruangan itu.

Dokter Hoseok tampak menghitung,

"Maksimal tujuh hari, tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kurang dari tujuh hari perkembangannya sudah membaik, kami akan merekomendasikannya untuk bisa dirawat di rumah"

Taehyung tercenung. Tujuh hari, dan Jungkook berada dalam area publik yang cukup berbahaya. Otaknya berputar memikirkan keamanan seperti apa yang harus diterapkannya untuk menjaga Jungkook.

Namjoon masih dalam pengejaran dan berada entah dimana, masih mengincar mereka. Taehyung harus menjaga Jungkook dengan ekstra hati-hati.

Dokter Hoseok mengangkat bahunya, dan tersenyum pada Jungkook.

"Baiklah Jungkook, saya harus kembali bertugas. Saya yakin Anda akan segera sembuh"

senyumnya yang secerah Matahari memancar lagi, membuat Jungkook terpesona, bahkan setelah Dokter Hoseok pergi.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dan mencibir,

"Jangan bermimpi" desahnya kesal.

Jungkoom menatap Taehyung dan mengernyit.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menatap dokter itu dengan tatapan bodoh dan terpesona seperti perjaka yang melihat lelaki pertamanya .. Oh maaf"

senyum Taehyung benar-benar mengejek.

"Aku lupa kalau kau sudah tidak perjaka dan akulah lelaki pertamamu"

Jungkook benar-benar marah kepada Taehyung, lelaki itu benar-benar perpaduan dari semua yang dia benci, kurang ajar, tidak sopan, dan menjengkelkan. Mungkin karena itulah Tuhan menciptakannya dengan kesempurnaan fisik yang luar biasa, untuk mengimbangi sifat buruknya.

Taehyung duduk di kursi sebelah Jungkook dan menatap lurus.

"Aku ulangi, jangan pernah kau terpesona pada dokter muda itu, dia pasti dari kalangan keluarga konvensional dan aku yakin, pendidikan moral dan keluarganya tidak akan menoleransi kau, Pria yang sudah dinodai oleh Kim Taehyung"

"Hentikan!"

Jungkook menggeram, tak tahan akan kata-kata Taehyung yang sepertinya sengaja digunakan untuk menyakitinya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut, seperti ditusuk dengan tongkat besi. Dia meringis dan memegang kepalanya.

Ekspresi Taehyung langsung berubah, lelaki itu berdiri dari kursinya dan setengah duduk di ranjang, memeluk Jungkook.

"Jungkook? Kau kenapa? Jungkook?"

"Tidak ... Aku tidak apa-apa, maafkan aku, kepalaku cuma sedikit sakit"

"Berbaringlah"

Taehyung membantu merapikan bantal-bantal di belakang Jungkook, lalu dengan pelan membaringkan Jungkook di ranjang.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya, merasakan denyutan itu mulai mereda, dan mendesah.

"Bagaimana?"

Jungkook menarik napas panjang dan membuka mata, menemukan wajah luar biasa tampan itu menatapnya dengan cemas, benar-benar cemas, bukan sesuatu yang dibuat-buat.

Apakah Taehyung benar-benar cemas? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah lelaki ini adalah lelaki kejam yang menghancurkan keluarga dan orang tuanya?

Tapi ingatan Jungkook kembali kepada malam kecelakaan itu, sekarang terpatri jelas dalam ingatannya kalau Taehyung benar-benar merengkuhnya malam itu, memeluknya erat-erat dan menahan guncangan-guncangan untuk melindunginya.

Mungkin kalau bukan karena dipeluk Taehyung, tubuh Jungkook sudah terlempar, dan bukan hanya kepalanya saja yang terluka. Malam itu, Taehyung jelas-jelas melindunginya. Tapi, kenapa? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kembali membuat kepala Jungkook sakit, dia memejamkan matanya lagi.

Hening sejenak, kemudian Taehyung menghela napas.

"Istirahatlah, kalau kau perlu apa-apa, kau tinggal menekan tombol di dekat ranjang."

Dan kemudian Taehyung pergi menutup pintu dengan pelan dari luar.

 **. . .**

Taehyung menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dan memijit dahinya yang berdenyut, dadanya terasa sakit dan nyeri.

Jadi, seperti ini rasanya, melihat Jungkook kesakitan hampir membuatnya meledak dalam kecemasan, dan itu semua karena musuh-musuhnya yang hendak mencelakainya.

"Apakah semua baik-baik saja Tuan?"

Yoongi muncul, dia memang sedang bertugas berjaga di sana dan cemas melihat Taehyung hanya bersandar di pintu.

Taehyung menoleh, menatap Yoongj dan mengernyit

"Ah .. Ya, dia baik-baik saja, hanya tadi ada serangan di kepalanya, dia kesakitan"

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya dan merenung. Taehyung juga tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak Anda katakan saja kepadanya?"gumamnya akhirnya.

Taehyung menyentakkan kepalanya,

"Apa?"

"Semuanya, seharusnya dia tahu semuanya. Itu akan membebaskannya dan juga membebaskan Anda"

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Itu akan menghancurkan hatinya".

Dengan cepat Taehyungmengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dokter bilang dia harus seminggu lagi di sini, kau atur penjagaan di sini, jangan sampai ada yang lengah. Hanya dokter dan perawat khusus Jungkook yang boleh masuk ke ruangan itu, instruksikan pada semuanya"

Taehyung lalu melangkah pergi, dan Yoongi tercenung menatap tuannya itu. Semua orang selalu takut pada Taehyung. Lelaki itu setampan malaikat, tetapi hatinya sehitam iblis, begitu kata orang-orang.

Semua orang memujanya sekaligus menjaga jarak karena ketakutan. Yang mereka tidak tahu, kadang-kadang, tuannya itu bisa seperti malaikat seutuhnya, baik tampilan fisiknya maupun hatinya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat sore, sepertinya kau sudah lebih sehat"

Dokter Hoseok menyapa lagi di sore harinya setelah memeriksa Jungkook.

"Dan kulihat makan malammu masih utuh, kenapa kau tak memakannya?"

Jungkook mengernyit meskipun mencoba tersenyum lemah kepada Dokter Hoseok.

"Saya masih mual dan muntah-muntah dokter"

"Tapi kau harus tetap makan, aku akan memesankan menu lain untukmu, mungkin sup panas dan jus buah bisa menggugah seleramu?"

Mau tak mau Jungkook tersenyum melihat betapa bersemangatnya Dokter Hoseok.

"Terima kasih dokter"

Dokter Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Aku cuma tidak menyangka pria seperti kau yang menjadi kekasih Tuan Taehyung"

Tertegun, Jungkook mendengar perkataan Dokter Hoseok itu.

"Apa?"

Wajah Dokter Hoseok memerah karena malu, dia tampak menyesal telah mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Ah maafkan aku Jungkook, lupakan aku telah mengucapkannya ya?"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa dokter, semua yang melihat pasti akan menyangka kalau aku adalah kekasih Taehyung"

"Apalagi melihat tingkah Tuan Taehyung di ruang gawat darurat kemarin"

Dokter Hoseok terkekeh membuat Jungkook mengernyitkan matanya lagi, memangnya apa yang dilakukan Taehyung di ruang gawat darurat kemarin?

Dokter Hoseok sepertinya tahu bahwa Jungkook bertanya-tanya, dia mengangkat bahunya.

"Jangan bilang padanya kalau aku membicarakan tentangnya di belakangnya ya, sampai sekarang aku masih merinding mengingat tatapan membunuhnya ketika mengancam akan menghabisi semua dokter dan perawat di sini kalau mereka tidak berhasil menyelamatkanmu"

ditatapnya Jungkook dengan tatapan menyesal,

"Sungguh, siapapun yang melihat kelakuannya kemarin pasti akan mengambil kesimpulan yang sama, bahwa Tuan Taehyung adalah kekasih yang amat sangat mencintai dan mencemaskanmu"

Jungkook memalingkan muka, tidak tahu harus berkata apa, masih tidak mempercayainya kata-kata Dokter Hoseok kepadanya.

"Ah ya, dan sebenarnya dia turut andil dalam menyelamatkan nyawamu"

Ketika Jungkook menatap Dokter Hoseok dengan bingung, Dokter Hoseok mendesah.

"hmm. Dia tidak bilang padamu ya, jangan bilang kalau kau tahu dari aku ya"

"Tahu tentang apa?"

"Malam itu kau kehabisan banyak darah, dan Tuan Taehyung yang kebetulan golongan darahnya sama denganmu, memaksa kami mengambil darahnya untukmu. Sebenarnya kami tidak boleh melakukannya, Tuan Taehyung juga baru selamat dari kecelakaan yang sama, tetapi dia memaksa, dan mengancam. Dan benar apa kata orang, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang berani melawan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kim Taehyung. Lagipula dia adalah pemilik rumah sakit ini, perintahnya harus kami laksanakan"

Kejutan lagi. Jungkook tidak suka dia harus berhutang nyawa kepada lelaki iblis itu ... Tetapi entah kenapa, perasaan bahwa darah lelaki itu mengalir di pembuluh nadinya membuat dadanya berdesir oleh suatu perasaan aneh, seolah-olah bagian diri Taehyung sekarang ada di dalam tubuhnya, di dalam dirinya.

Dokter Hoseok menghela napas melihat Jungkook termenung,

"Ah seharusnya aku tidak terlalu banyak bicara, kau harus segera beristirahat"

Ketika Dokter Hoseok sudah sampai di pintu, Jungkookmemanggilnya,

"Dokter .."

Langkah Dokter Hoseok berhenti seketika, dia menoleh dan menatap Jungkook bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa Jungkook? Ada yang bisa kubantu? Apakah kau kesakitan?"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa dokter, lupakan saja, terimakasih sudah merawat saya"

Dokter Hoseok tersenyum,

"Aku hanya melakukan tugasku, tapi sekaligus aku senang kalau pasienku makin membaik".

Ketika Dokter Hoseok pergi, Jungko tercenung. Cerita Dokter Hoseok tadi membuatnya bingung. Benarkah itu semua?Bahwa Taehyung sangat mencemaskan keselamatannya?

Pikiran Jungkook teralihkan oleh kesadarannya bahwa dia saat ini tidak sedang dikurung di rumah Taehyung yang berpenjagaan ketat, dia ada di area publik. Sebuah rumah sakit, dan itu berarti kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri semakin besar.

Dia harus melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Taehyung karena dia merasa takut. Ya .. Jungkook takut semakin lama dia berada di bawah Taehyung, pada akhirya dia akan bertekuk lutut di bawah kaki Taehyung, jatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

Jungkook hanya perlu seseorang untuk menolongnya, bisakah Dokter Hoseok menolongnya? Jika Jungkook meminta tolong padanya, akankah Dokter Hoseok mengerti?

Dari perkataannya tadi, tampak jelas kalau Dokter Hoseok menganggap Jungkook adalah kekasih Taehyung, Bagaimana jika dia menceritakan yang sebenarnya?

Mungkinkah Dokter Hoseok jatuh simpati dan menolongnya? Atau mungkin Dokter Hoseok malah melaporkannya pada Taehyung, mengingat rumah sakit ini adalah milik Taehyung.

Malam itu Jungkook tertidur dengan mimpi buruk, di mana Taehyung terus menerus mengucapkan ancaman itu di telinganya, bahwa dia akan membunuh siapapun yang menolong Jungkook dan siapapun yang lengah hingga Jungkook bisa melarikan diri.

Kalimat itu terngiang jelas sepanjang malam.

 _"Kebebasanmu akan digantikan dengan nyawa seseorang, Jungkook .."_

 **. . .**

Yoongi melapor pagi-pagi sekali kepada Taehyung.

"Kami berhasil menangkap Namjoon"

Taehyung yang sedang menyesap kopinya langsung membanting gelasnya ke meja.

"Hidup-hidup?"

tanyanya sambil menyipitkan matanya. Yoongi mengangguk,

"Hidup-hidup"

"Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Kakinya sedikit luka, tetapi tidak parah. Dia berusaha melarikan diri dari kami, tetapi kami berhasil menggagalkannya"

"Bagus, bawa dia padaku"

 **. . .**

Sosok yang selalu berada dalam bayangan gelap itu mengawasi semuanya dari mobil yang diparkir secara tidak kentara dekat dengan gerbang Taehyung.

Bagus. Mereka sudah menangkap Namjoon, itu akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka untuk sementara. Dan dia bisa berbuat apapun yang dia mau untuk menyusun rencana menghabisi Taehyung, dan pelacurnya.

J-hope tidak pernah gagal membunuh targetnya. Ketika targetnya terlepas, J-hope akan memburunya sampai mati, dan kali keduanya, dia tak akan pernah gagal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **#FunnyScene**

 ***Behind the scene Chapter 6 &7***

 **RM: Kgak! Gue gamau nongol lagi!**

 **Kuki: eh, eh, knp gitu? Repmon tega gitu sama mphikuk?(TдT)**

 **RM: bodo! Author macam apa ini? Gue ganteng dikatain jelek dichap kemaren? -_-**

 **Mphi: itu tuntutan author aslinya sayang, cerita aslinya gitu (** **；** **´Д** **)**

 **RM: bodo, mending disc aja ni ff!**

 **MPHIKUK: oke, Kim Namjoon Tampan yak! Dia gajelek, awas loh pada ngatain jelek! Nah sekarang mau kan balik lagi?(** **；・∀・** **)**

 **RM: y-yasudah. Awasloh aneh" lagi *pergi***

 **. . .**

 **Jadi guys, itulah alasan kenapa swtd telat update X'D mphi sama kuki lg ngebujuk repmon yg kgakmao nongol :'D *JustForFunYah**

 **Sebenarnya sama Kuki juga kemaren lalu sempat sakit, dan kuki sempat ngabarin lewat akun instagram kuki. Bisa dipolow juga, kuki sering update kok^^** _ **lttlenyan**_ **. polbek? Tenang, kuki gapelit kok wkwk**

 **Ah satu lagi, maaf kalau ada yg ngerasa pendek, soalnya kuki ngambil perBab, jadi perChapter. So, ini adalah satu Bab yah.**

 **Last, maafkan kuki kalau masih ada typo atau msh ada kalimat yg tidak diubah. Soalnya Mphii belum bisa ngambil jatah ngedit, jd kuki juga lg ga fit buat ngecek lg TT Maafkan kukii~~ Terima kasih, sampai ketemu lagi❤**

 **-Kuki**


	8. Chapter 8

**S** **leep with the Devil**

 **-TaeKook-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BoysLove inside | M-Preg**

 _ **BTS X SVT**_

 **Disc:** **I 'm not the Owner of this story.**

 **Author just ReMake it by wearing TaeKook as cast.**

 **So, if you want to Read the original Story, you can visit SanthyAgatha's blog on link below**

 _ **www. anakcantikspot. blogspot. co. id**_ **(** _ **Delete Space**_ **)**

 **Note: hasil Cerita ini diRemake oleh Dua Author. Dan kami sudah meminta izin kepada pemilik cerita ini (** _ **Santhy Agatha**_ **) untuk menghindari terjadinya pelanggaran Hak Cipta.**

 **And, if you are still under age or Dislikes BL,** _ **please**_ **just left this page.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung masuk ke kamar perawatan Jungkook tengah malam. Saat itu Jungkook sudah tertidur pulas. Dengan langkah pelan tak bersuara, Taehyung berjalan menuju tepi tempat tidur dan berdiri dekat di sana mengawasi Jungkook.

Begitu damai pria ini terpejam dalam lelapnya, seolah tak menyadari bahwa sekarang bahaya yang amat besar sedang mengintainya.

Jungkook sedikit membungkuk, lalu menyentuh pelan pipi Jungkook. Pria itu mengerang pelan lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya, tetapi tidak terbangun.

Taehyung mengambil resiko dengan menunduk dan mengecup bibir Jungkook, merasakan manisnya bibir itu. Sampai kemudian dia larut dalam gairahnya yang tertahan dan melumat bibir Jungkook.

 **. . .**

Jungkook merasakan gelenyar panas di seluruh tubuhnya, dan dia menggeliat, ada gairah menjalar dari bibirnya yang terasa nikmat dilumat seseorang. Dengan lemah Jungkook mengerjap setengah tidur dan membuka mata.

Lelaki itu, yang sedang membungkuk di atas tubuhnya dan melumat bibirnya, adalah Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung sedang melumat bibir Jungkook, kemudian dia berhenti dan menatap mata Jungkook, menyadari bahwa Jungkook sudah terbangun. Dengan lembut Taehyung menelusurkan tangannya di pipi Jungkook, lalu bibirnya mengikuti gerakan jemarinya.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya, ini pasti mimpi. Kim Taehyung di dunia nyata tidak mungkin berbuat selembut ini, lelaki itu pasti akan langsung memaksanya, memperkosanya, dan memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

Ini pasti mimpi, karena sebelum tidur Jungkook berbaring dengan gelisah, mencoba menghapus memori bercintanya dengan Taehyung yang seolah-olah selalu muncul dalam benaknya.

Dan karena ini mimpi, tak ada salahnya untuk menikmati. Jungkook setengah tersenyum, lalu menyentuh pipi Taehyung dengan lembut. Dalam sekejap tubuh Taehyung langsung kaku seperti terkejut merasakan sentuhan lembut jemari Jungkook di pipinya.

Jungkook langsung menarik tangannya panik, apakah Taehyung dalam mimpinya ini akan berubah lagi menjadi Taehyung dalam dunia nyata yang jahat?

Ternyata tidak, Taehyung dalam dunia mimpi ini sangat lembut dan penuh kebaikan. Lelaki itu mengambil jari Jungkook dan meletakkannya di pipinya.

"Sentuh aku di manapun kau suka, jangan berhenti ..." bisik Taehyung penuh gairah.

Jungkook tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, ini benar-benar mimpi yang sangat menyenangkan. Di bawah tatapan tajam Taehyung, Jungkook menyusurkan jemarinya di wajah Taehyung, mengagumi setiap kesempurnaan yang terpatri di sana.

Ketika jemarinya hampir menyentuh bibir Taehyung, lelaki itu meraih tangannya, dan mengecupnya lembut, satu persatu jemarinya, Taehyung menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping Jungkook, ranjang rumah sakit yang lembut itu membuat tubuh mereka bersentuhan rapat.

Tangan Taehyung menggenggam jemari Jungkook, lalu menyentuhkan jemarinya ke kejantanannya yang sudah sangat siap.

"Sentuh aku Sayang" bisiknya parau.

Wajah Jungkook memerah merasakan kekerasan yang panas di telapak tangannya, dengan lembut Taehyung membuka ikat pinggangnya dan menurunkan celananya.

"Rasakanlah tubuhku yang amat sangat mendambamu"

Jungkook meremas kejantanan itu dan Taehyung mengerang, perasaan bahwa Taehyung benar-benar bergairah atas sentuhannya membuat Jungkook merasa senang. Oh ya ampun, ini adalah mimpi erotis terbaik yang pernah dia alami.

Jemari Jungkook bereksplorasi di tubuh Taehyung, dan lelaki itu membiarkannya sebebas-bebasnya. akhirnya, ketika bibir Jungkook dengan penuh ingin tahu mencecap kejantanan itu, Taehyung mengangkat kepala Jungkook dengan tatapan tajam berkabut yang penuh gairah.

"Giliranku .." geramnya serak.

Jungkook dibaringkan dengan Taehyung berbaring miring menghadapnya, lelaki itu mengecup dahinya, pelipisnya,

ujung hidungnya, pipinya, bibirnya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang lembut, Lalu bibir itu berhenti di bibir Jungkook, mencicipinya sedikit-sedikit di tiap ujungnya, meniupkan kehangatan yang basah di sana, membuat Jungkook membuka bibirnya dengan penuh perasaan mendamba.

Taehyung melumat bibir Jungkook yang membuka itu dan menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalamnya. Lidah mereka bertautan, panas dan basah. Bibir Taehyung melumat bibir Jungkook tanpa ampun, mencecap setiap sisinya, dengan penuh gairah.

Jungkook merasakan jemari Taehyung mulai membuka satu-persatu pakaian rumah sakit Jungkook, kemudian tangan yang panas itu serasa membakar di kulitnya yang telanjang, menyentuhnya dengan intens di semua sisi, menimbulkan geletar tiada duanya, yang membuat Jungkook menggeliat penuh gairah.

Jemari Taehyung menyentuh kejantanannya, dan mencumbunya dengan keahlian luar biasa hingga paha Jungkook terbuka, panas, dan basah siap untuknya.

Taehyung sudah berada di atasnya dan menindihnya, Jungkook merasakan kejantanannya yang begitu panas menyentuhnya.

"Apakah .."

napas Taehyung yang panas sedikit terengah terasa begitu erotis di bibirnya, Taehyung mengecupnya lagi.

"apakah aku akan menyakitimu kalau aku ..."

Jungkook menggoyangkan pinggulnya putus asa, gairahnya memuncak tanpa ampun, dia ingin Taehyung ada di dalam dirinya, oh Ya ampun, dia sangat ingin!

Gerakan-gerakan Jungkook yang tak berpengalaman itu membuat Taehyung menggertakkan giginya menahan gairahnya yang memuncak. Akhirnya dengan satu gerakan yang mulus, Taehyung menekan dirinya, menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Jungkook.

Percintaan mereka sangat penuh gairah dan luar biasa nikmatnya. Jungkook mencengkeram punggung Taehyung yang berotot, melupakan rasa sakit di kepalanya, terlalu larut dalam kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya.

Taehyung berusaha bergerak selembut mungkin, tetapi gairahnya mengalahkan akal sehatnya, dia bergerak dengan penuh gejolak, membawa Jungkook bersamanya. Dan akhirnya ketika puncak itu datang, tubuh mereka menyatu dengan begitu eratnya, dalam ombak kepuasan yang bergulung-gulung menghantam tubuh mereka.

Ketika Taehyung menarik tubuhnya dengan hati-hati dari Jungkook dan berbaring di sebelahnya dengan lengan masih memeluknya erat, Jungkook sudah terlalu kelelahan untuk bergerak.

 _sungguh mimpi yang luar biasa nikmatnya_. desah Jungkook dalam hati, masih menggelenyar dalam sisa-sisa

kenikmatan yang begitu memuaskan. Ah, bahkan dalam mimpinya itu, dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas kecupan lembut Taehyung di dahinya sebelum lelaki itu pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika terbangun di pagi harinya, Jungkook baru sadar bahwa itu semua bukanlah mimpi. Oh ya, bajunya memang terpasang rapi dan semuanya tampak baik-baik saja. Tetapi rasa pegal dan kelembapan yang khas di antara kedua pahanya serta aroma parfum Taehyung yang tertinggal di seluruh tubuhnya membuatnya sadar bahwa semalam, Taehyung benar-benar berkunjung ke kamarnya dan bercinta dengannya.

Lelaki itu memperkosanya lagi ketika dia tidak sadar. Jungkook mengernyit, mencoba menahan rasa terhina yang menyesakkan dadanya.

Tetapi, apakah benar itu perkosaan? Malam kemarin Jungkook amat sangat bersedia untuk bercinta dengan Taehyung. Bahkan dia mengalami orgasme! Ya, bahkan tubuhnya pun masih mengingat kenikmatan luar biasa yang didapatnya semalam.

Apakah bisa mencapai kepuasan ketika kau diperkosa? Jungkook memegang pipinya yang memanas dengan jemarinya, merasa malu dan jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin memang benar di dalam dirinya tersembunyi pria jalang, yang kemarin akhirnya keluar dan menguasai tubuhnya.

Jungkook telah ditaklukkan dalam pesona gairah Taehyung yang luar biasa ahli. Dan sekarang ketakutan menerpa dirinya, bagaimana kalau pada akhirnya nanti dia menyerah dan dengan senang hati menjadi pria murahan yang bersedia menjadi kekasih Taehyung, bertekuk lutut di kaki lelaki itu seperti kekasih-kekasih Taehyung yang lain?

Bagaimana dia mempertanggungjawabkan dirinya kepada ayah dan ibunya nanti?

"Kau tampak sedih"

Suara itu membuat Jungkook terlonjak kaget, dia menoleh dan mendapati Dokter Hoseok berdiri di pintu, menatapnya cemas.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Kenapa hidupku tidak bisa biasa-biasa saja? Tiba-tiba Jungkook merasa sedih atas perjalanan hidupnya. Dihadapkan pada Dokter Hoseok yang selalu tampak ceria dan tanpa beban membuat Jungkook ingin menangis, dan matanya mulai berkacakaca.

"Hei .. Heii"

dokter Hoseok mendekati ranjang dan menyentuh lengan Jungkook,

"Kenapa Jungkook? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya, mengusap air matanya dengan malu.

"Saya baik-baik saja dok ..."

Dengan ragu, Dokter Hoseok duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Apakah kau bertengkar dengan kekasihmu, Tuan Taehyung .. Aku mengerti, mengingat sifat keras dan dominannya yang terkenal itu.. pasti berat menjadi kekasihnya"

Jungkook menatap Dokter Hoseok tajam.

"Aku bukan kekasihnya, aku membencinya setengah mati hingga ingin membunuhnya"

desis Jungkook penuh kemarahan. Dokter Hoseok terpana kaget,

"Apa? Bukankah .. Bukankah .."

"Dokter, aku bukan kekasihnya, aku disekap di rumahnya selama ini .."

dan semua cerita itu mengalir dari mulut Jungkook, mulai dari kisah bisnis ayahnya dengan Taehyung, kematian kedua orang tuanya, usahanya membalas dendam, sampai kemudian dia berakhir dalam sekapan Taehyung.

Dokter Hoseok mendengarkan semua dengan takjub, dan ketika semua kisah itu berakhir, Dokter Hoseok menatap Jungkook tak percaya.

"Wow .. tunggu sebentar, beri aku waktu, aku tak tahu harus bicara apa"

Jungkook menatap Dokter Hoseok penuh tekad.

"Saya mohon bantuan dokter untuk melepaskan saya dari sini, hanya dokter dan perawat dokter yang boleh masuk ke ruangan ini, sedangkan di luar semua penjaga berjaga ketat. Saya mohon dokter, saya sudah melupakan dendam saya, yang saya inginkan hanyalah melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Taehyung, dia lelaki yang sangat jahat dan kejam, mungkin saya akan berakhir mati di tangannya"

Dokter Hoseok tercenung mendengar kata-kata Jungkook.

"Oke .. aku akan mencari cara, meskipun sepertinya sulit" lelaki itu berdehem,

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau reputasi jahat Tuan Taehyung memang benar adanya, menyekap pria tidak bersalah dan memaksanya menjadi kekasihnya, itu benar-benar tidak bisa dibenarkan"

Dengan penuh keyakinan, Dokter Hoseok menggenggam kedua tangan Jungkook.

"Aku akan mengabarimu nanti, yang pasti, aku akan membantumu Jungkook, supaya kau bisa lepas dari Tuan Taehyung yang jahat"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung masuk ke kamar, hanya selang beberapa menit setelah Dokter Hoseok pergi, dan Jungkook senang karenanya, itu berarti tidak mungkin Taehyung mendengar percakapannya dengan dokter tadi,

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook tajam tanpa senyum. Ketika Jungkook menatap Taehyung, mau tak mau kenangan

percintaan mereka semalam berkelebatan di benaknya, tak tahan akan semua bayangan erotis itu, Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Jungkook."

Taehyung memanggil nama Jungkook dengan nada jengkel,

"Kau harus cepat sehat supaya aku bisa membawamu pulang, di sini tidak aman"

"Kau yang diincar oleh musuh-musuhmu, kenapa aku yang harus repot?"

sela Jungkook marah dengan tatapan berapi-api. Taehyung membalas tatapan Jungkook tak kalah tajam.

"Karena kau adalah kekasihku, dan J-Hope sedang mengincar kita berdua"

J-Hope, siapa orang yang mau menyandang nama sebegitu mengerikan? Jungkook mengernyitkan alisnya, bingung.

"J-Hope adalah nama pembunuh bayaran yang disewa oleh musuhku"

Taehyung melirik buku jarinya yang memar, yang kemarin dipakainya untuk menghajar Namjoon habis-habisan, sampai lelaki itu terkapar penuh darah, bahkan sudah tak mampu lagi memohon ampun kepadanya.

"Dia selalu berhasil membunuh siapapun yang menjadi targetnya. Dan kemarin kita berhasil lolos dari kecelakaan yang direncanakan olehnya, Psikopat itu tidak akan berhenti sebelum dia berhasil membunuh kita berdua".

Bulu kuduk Jungkook meremang, orang ini terdengar begitu mengerikan ...

"Kau tidak aman di sini Jungkook."

Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah melihat J-Hope, tidak ada yang tahu dia laki-laki atau perempuan, dia bisa menjadi siapapun. Bahkan saat ini aku tidak bisamempercayai pengawal-pengawalku sendiri, kecuali Yoongi. Di sini keadaanmu sangat riskan, di rumahku kau akan aman"

Dengan tercenung Taehyung mengawasi Jungkook,

"Kurasa kau sudah cukup sehat untuk pulang, nanti malam aku akan mengurus kepulanganmu dari rumah sakit ini"

Kalau dia pulang, maka kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri akan menguap begitu saja, pikir Jungkook panik. Dia tidak boleh pulang ke rumah itu! Dengan impulsif Jungkook memegang kepalanya, pura-pura kesakitan.

"Kenapa Jungkook?" Taehyung langsung bertanya cemas.

"Kepalaku .. Kepalaku ..." Jungkook mengerang berusaha sebaik mungkin terdengar sakit.

"Dokter!"

Taehyung memanggil setengah berteriak dan Dokter Hoseok yang kebetulan ada di dekat situ langsung masuk dengan cemas.

"Ada apa Tuan Taehyung?"

"Dia kesakitan!" suara Taehyung meninggi.

"Kupikir kondisinya lebih baik sehingga besok dia bisa pulang, tetapi dia kesakitan, kenapa dia kesakitan? Kau bilang lukanya akan membaik .."

Dengan cepat Dokter Hoseok menangkap isyarat mata Jungkook dan membaca situasi, dia berdehem mencoba terdengar serius.

"Seperti yang saya bilang, kondisinya masih belum stabil Tuan Taehyung, kadang dia tampak baik, tapi kadang goncangan sekecil apapun bisa membuatnya kesakitan. Saya menganjurkan Anda tidak membawanya pulang dulu, atau kesembuhannya akan terhambat"

Taehyung tercenung dan menatap Jungkook frustasi.

"Oke. Sembuhkan dia dulu!" gumamnya dingin, dan Jungkook mendesah lega dalam hati, kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri masih ada.

 **. . .**

Malam itu jam delapan, jadwal pemeriksaan Jungkook oleh Dokter Hoseok, lelaki itu datang tepat waktu, kali ini membawa perawat.

Ketika Jungkook menyadari Dokter Hoseok memasuki ruangan, dia langsung terduduk tegak, waspada.

"Dokter .."

Dokter Hoseok memberi isyarat, menyuruh Jungkook menutup mulutnya. Lalu mempersiapkan jarum suntik.

Yang tidak disangka Jungkook, ketika perawat itu sedang memeriksa infus Jungkook, Dokter Hoseok tiba-tiba menusukkan jarum suntik itu ke tubuh perawat itu. Dalam hitungan detik, tubuh perawat itu langsung ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Dokter Hoseok menopang tubuh perawat itu dan menyandarkannya di ranjang.

"Kau bisa bangun?" Tanya dokter Hoseok cepat.

Jungkook masih terpana akan kesigapan gerakan Dokter Hoseok, sampai kemudian dia sadar bahwa Dokter Hoseok sedang bertanya padanya, dia langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagus, bisakah kau menukar bajumu dengan baju perawat ini? Aku akan menutup tirai untuk memberimu privasi"

Dokter Hoseok langsung menutup tirai dan menunggu di luar tirai. Detik itu juga Jungkook sadar, ini adalah rencana Dokter Hoseok untuk melepaskannya! Dengan sigap, melupakan bahwa kepalanya masih sakit, Jungkook mencoba berdiri, dan ketika bisa, dia langsung melepas pakaiannya dan menukarnya dengan baju perawat itu, tidak lupa dengan wig untuk menutupi rambutnya.

Setelah semua beres, Jungkook memanggil Dokter Hoseok yang segera mengangkat perawat yang masih pingsan itu dan membaringkannya di ranjang, lalu menyelimuti perawat itu.

"Kau harus bersikap biasa dan tidak mencurigakan"

Gumam Dokter Hoseok ketika Jungkook sedang memasang topi perawat di kepalanya, lalu mendekap papan pemeriksaan di dadanya,

"Ayo"

Jantung Jungkook berdegup kencang ketika Dokter Hoseok membuka pintu. Dua penjaga yang ditempatkan Taehyung di pintu tampak sedang bercakap-cakap. Dokter Hoseok mengangguk kepada mereka dan mereka membalas dengan senyum. Posisi tubuh Dokter Hoseok menutupi Jungkook sehingga tidak kelihatan, lalu dia menggiring Jungkook menuju lorong meninggalkan pengawal itu jauh di belakang.

Ketika akhirnya mereka membelok di lorong tanpa ketahuan, Jungkook menarik napas, lega luar biasa. Dokter Hoseok mengajak Jungkook setengah berlari ke tempat parkir, menuju kebebasannya.

 **. . .**

Yoongi menyerahkan berkas-berkas itu kepada Taehyung yang duduk di sofa.

"Ini beberapa orang yang mungkin bisa kita curigai"

Taehyung mengambil berkas itu dan membacanya, lalu membolak-baliknya. Matanya terpaku pada salah satu foto di berkas itu.

"Kenapa dia masuk ke daftar ini?"

Yoongi melirik berkas itu.

"Karena kami memfilter semua pegawai rumah sakit yang masuk kurang dari 2 bulan sebelum kejadian kecelakaan itu"

Taehyung mengernyit lama. Sebelum kemudian wajahnya menegang.

"Dia punya akses bebas masuk ke ruangan Jungkook, kita harus ke rumah sakit segera!"

Taehyung meraih jasnya dan melangkah tergesa ke pintu diikuti Yoongi. Dan pada saat bersamaan, pintu di sisi lainnya terbuka, beberapa pengawal Taehyung masuk dengan wajah panik dan nafas terengah.

"Tuan Taehyung, Jungkook melarikan diri dari rumah sakit!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **Kuki back~ so happy can update new chap lelelel~**

 **Berkat masukan serta saran dari** _ **Guest**_ **, kuki jadi mengubah cara penulisan kuki, Remake dari laptop kemudian editing dihandphone karena dengan begitu Typo ataupun word yang tidak teremake bisa diminimalist and, kuki jga mikir gitu TT tp, kuki khilap waktu itu (sakit bikin kuki gabisa mikir berat/?) Thankyou~ dan juga kuki gabosen say** _ **Thankyou so much**_ **buat reader** _ **nim**_ **yang setia nunggu epep ini x'D u'r the best GAYS!**

 **Ah, buat kalian yang mikir apakah dokter ama j-hope adalah orang yang sama, u can guess** **it** **right? X'D**

 **Last, [1** **8** **.02.17] HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUNG HOSEOK #HappyHopeDay #HappyHobiDay all the best for u bae (telat gpp yak x'D)**

 **-Kuki [#FightingExamnyaMphii]**


	9. Chapter 9

**S** **leep with the Devil**

 **-TaeKook-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BoysLove inside | M-Preg**

 _ **BTS X SVT**_

 **Disc:** **I'm not the Owner of this story.**

 **Author just ReMake it by wearing TaeKook as cast.**

 **So, if you want to Read the original Story, you can visit SanthyAgatha's blog on link below**

 _ **www. anakcantikspot. blogspot. co. id**_ **(** _ **Delete Space**_ **)**

 **Note: hasil Cerita ini diRemake oleh Dua Author. Dan kami sudah meminta izin kepada pemilik cerita ini (** _ **Santhy Agatha**_ **) untuk menghindari terjadinya pelanggaran Hak Cipta.**

 **And, if you are still under age or Dislikes BL,** _ **please**_ **just left this page.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dokter Hoseok mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang menembus kemacetan jalan raya, mereka lalu tiba di belokan ke luar kota, menuju jalanan yang sepi. Jungkook yang selama ini diam karena menahan rasa tegang dalam perjalanan menoleh dan menatap Dokter Hoseok penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Kita akan kemana dokter?"

Dokter Hoseok menoleh lalu tersenyum manis.

"Ke rumah di pinggiran kota, tempatnya seperti villa di pegunungan, kau akan aman di sana dan Tuan Taehyung tidak akan bisa menjangkaumu"

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke depan, pemandangan di luar adalah hutan dan jalanan yang berkelok-kelok, malam makin gelap dan Jungkook mulai merasa mengantuk. Akhirnya dia menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di kursi dan mulai tertidur.

 **. . .**

Taehyung menatap marah pada perawat yang dibius untuk menggantikan Jungkook di ranjang. Dua pengawalnya yang tadi berjaga di kamar Jungkook berdiri ketakutan dengan wajah lebam bekas pukulan Taehyung.

"Kenapa kalian bisa sebodoh itu hah?"

suara Taehyung terdengar tenang, tetapi intensitas kemarahannya membuat bulu kuduk dua anak buahnya berdiri. Para pengawal itu saling bertatapan mencoba berkata-kata, tetapi tak bisa.

Mereka memang bersalah. Yoongi sebagai atasan mereka telah menginstruksikan untuk memeriksa siapapun sebelum masuk dan keluar dari ruangan Jungkook. Tetapi karena Dokter Hoseok tampaknya terbiasa keluar masuk ruangan ini dengan bebas, mereka jadi lengah dan membiarkannya. Siapa sangka kalau Dokter Hoseok adalah J-Hope yang ditakuti itu?

Taehyung masih menatap marah kepada kedua pengawalnya, memikirkan hukuman apa yang cukup kejam untuk dilimpahkan atas kebodohan mereka. Jungkook melarikan diri, dan bukan hanya melarikan diri, Demi Tuhan! Pria itu sekarang ada di tangan J-Hope.

Yoongi datang, menyerahkan setumpuk berkas lagi, mengalihkan perhatian Taehyung.

"Sepertinya dugaan Anda benar Tuan Taehyung, profil Dokter Hoseok sangat mirip dengan profil J-Hope. Dia lulusan jenius dari kedokteran, kehidupannya sangat misterius, dan menurut desas desis, ibunya meninggal karena bunuh diri. Dia baru masuk mendaftar ke rumah sakit ini dua bulan yang lalu, dan ketika kami melakukan pengecekan terhadap masa lalunya, semuanya kosong, tidak ada satupun data tentangnya, seolah semuanya dihapus"

"Cari sampai dapat." Taehyung menggertakkan giginya.

"Apapun itu, alamat, nomor mobilnya, apapun untuk bisa mengarahkan kita kepadanya. Kita harus menemukan Jungkook, sebelum terlambat."

Taehyung memejamkan mata, sejenak merasakan sesak di dadanya. Jungkook harus selamat, meskipun sekarang hal itu diragukan, karena Jungkook berada di tangan J-Hope yang sangat kejam. Taehyung akan menempuh segala cara untuk mendapatkan Jungkook kembali, selamat, dan hidup-hidup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jungkook, kita sudah sampai."

Dokter Hoseok mengguncang bahu Jungkook lembut. Jungkook membuka matanya dan menemukan mobil mereka diparkir di sebuah villa tua berwarna putih yang sangat indah dihujani cahaya lampu yang remang-remang.

Dokter Hoseok turun terlebih dahulu, lalu membuka pintu penumpang dan membantu Jungkook turun. Mereka berjalan bersisian memasuki teras rumah, ketika Dokter Hoseok membuka kunci pintu rumah itu, Jungkook mengernyit dan bertanya.

"Ini rumahmu Dokter?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum lagi dan menggeleng,

"Bukan, ini properti milik sahabatku yang dititipkan kepadaku, sekarang dia sedang di luar negeri. Kupikir tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling aman untukmu sekarang-sekarang ini .. Kau bisa bersembunyi di sini sementara, karena aku tahu Tuan Taehyung pasti sedang sangat marah sekarang dan pasti dia akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mencarimu"

Jungkook menggigil mendengar kemungkinan itu, dan membiarkan dirinya dihela masuk ke dalam vila itu. Bagian dalam villa itu sangat indah, secantik bagian luarnya, dengan ornamen Belanda yang kuno dan rapi, tampak begitu nyaman untuk ditinggali.

"Ayo, kuantar kau ke kamar sementaramu, kau bisa beristirahat di sana, aku yakin kau pasti capek setelah perjalanan panjang."

Dokter Hoseok melangkah melalui anak tangga dan Jungkook mengikutinya.

Kamar untuk Jungkook adalah kamar sederhana yang tertata rapi, dan ranjang bulu angsa berseprai putih di tengah ranjang tampak sangat empuk dan menggoda untuk ditiduri.

Tanpa sadar Jungkook menguap dan Dokter Hoseok terkekeh,

"Tidurlah Jungkook, semoga besok pagi kau bangun dengan lebih segar"

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya

"Terima kasih dokter, terima kasih atas segalanya, saya tidak tahu bagaimana harus berterimakasih kepada dokter karena sudah menyelamatkan saya dari Taehyung"

Dokter Hoseok melangkah ke pintu, senyumnya tampak misterius di balik cahaya remang-remang.

"Tidak apa-apa Jungkook, aku senang bisa membawamu ke sini."

Lalu lelaki itu melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook terbangun karena rasa haus yang amat sangat, dia terduduk di ranjang dan sedikit terbatuk-batuk. Dengan pelan dia memandang ke sekeliling, masih gelap. Mungkin ini masih dini hari.

Dengan langkah hati-hati Jungkook turun dari ranjang, dan keluar dari kamar. Dimanakah dapurnya? Dia ingin minum .. Lorong lantai dua tampak gelap, tetapi ada cahaya putih di ujung sana, mungkin itu dapurnya.. pikir Jungkook dalam diam.

Dia lalu melangkah hati-hati menuju cahaya itu, dan terbawa ke sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka di ujung lorong. Jungkook membukanya, dan tertegun. Ini bukan dapur. Dia sudah hendak membalikkan badan, ketika pandangan matanya terpaku pada sesuatu, dan wajahnya memucat.

Di sana, di salah satu sisi tembok itu penuh dengan foto-foto yang ditempel. Dan itu bukan foto-foto biasa, itu foto-foto Taehyung sedang melakukan aktivitasnya, beberapa di antaranya ada Taehyung yang sedang bersama Jungkook. Dan melihat ekspresi Taehyung di sana, tampaknya foto-foto itu diambil dengan kamera tersembunyi, tanpa seizin objeknya.

"Ada pepatah, kalau rasa ingin tahu yang besar suatu saat akan menjadi penyebab kematianmu"

Jungkook terlonjak kaget, mendengarkan suara yang mendesis itu, dia membalikkan badannya dan berhadapan dengan Dokter Hoseok yang berdiri diam di balik bayang-bayang.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, seperti biasanya, tetapi senyumnya yang sekarang bukanlah senyum manis secerah Matahari, melainkan seringai jahat yang menakutkan.

 **. . .**

"Kita sudah berhasil melacak mobilnya."

Yoongi datang dengan terengah, mendatangi Taehyung yang menunggu sambil mondar-mandir tak tenang di ruangannya. Taehyung langsung berdiri dan bergegas, dia menyiapkan senjatanya, belati berat yang selama ini ada di kakinya dan sebuah magnum miliknya. Kalau dia harus membunuh demi Jungkook, akan dia lakukan. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya, semoga dia tidak terlambat datang.

 **. . .**

Mata Jungkook hanya bisa menatap dalam ketakutan, lelaki di depannya ini sudah berubah total, dari lelaki ramah dan baik hati menjadi monster yang menakutkan, Tubuh Jungkook diikat di sebuah kursi dan Jungkook sepenuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, dibawah kuasa psikopat gila yang sekarang sedang berjalan mondar-mandir sambil memainkan pisau di tangannya.

"Membunuh dengan pisau adalah favoritku."

Dokter Hoseok memainkan pisau itu di dekat Jungkook, membuat kilatannya menyilaukan dalam kegelapan.

"Karena itulah aku dipanggil J-Hope."

lelaki itu terkekeh mengerikan melihat sinar ketakutan yang terpancar dari mata Jungkook.

"Yah kenalkan, akulah J-Hope yang kalian cari-cari itu"

Jungkook mencoba meronta, kengerian merayapi dirinya ketika menyadari bahwa lelaki di depannya ini bukan saja orang jahat, tetapi dia adalah psikopat menakutkan yang diceritakan oleh Taehyung.

Dokter Hoseok tertawa melihat usaha Jungkook yang sia-sia untuk melarikan diri, kemudian mendorong kursi Jungkook ke dinding dan menekankan pisaunya di pipi Jungkook.

"Pisau ini sangat tajam." Dokter Hoseok memain-mainkan pisau itu di pipi Jungkook.

"Aku ragu apakah Taehyung masih mau menjadikanmu budak seksnya kalau mukamu rusak."

diletakkannya besi dingin itu di pipi Jungkook membuat mata Jungkook terpejam ketakutan. Tetapi kemudian kata-kata Dokter Hoseok menyulut amarahnya, dia bukan pelacur Taehyung.

"Aku bukan budak seksnya Taehyung."

dengan Lantang Jungkook meneriakkan bantahannya. Dan rupanya bantahannya itu malahan memancing emosi Dokter Hoseok.

"Bukan budak seks katamu? Kau tidur dengannya dan menikmatinya, kau menerima segala fasilitas darinya dengan suka rela, dan kau membayar dengan tubuhmu. Dari pengamatanku, kau adalah budak seks yang paling disukai dan istimewa di mata Taehyung dibandingkan budak-budaknya yang lain, dan aku membayangkan kepuasan yang kudapatkan ketika dia menyaksikan tubuhmu yang sudah mati, penuh dengan sayatan pisau."

Lalu Dokter Hoseok tertawa dengan mengerikan.

"Mari kita mulai ritual ini .. Aku akan menyayatmu pelan-pelan di bagian-bagian tubuhmu hingga kau akan mati pelan-pelan kehabisan darah."

pisau itu berkelebatan dengan main-main di depan Jungkook.

"Lalu aku akan membuang tubuhmu tepat di depan mata Taehyung, pasti aku akan puas sekali. Sebelum kemudian akan kuhabisi Taehyung dengan tanganku sendiri."

Dengan tawa mengerikannya yang terkekeh dan menakutkan, Dokter Hoseok mengayunkan pisaunya, dan sekejap, Jungkook merasakan pedih karena sayatan besi tajam itu di lengannya.

 **. . .**

Taehyung memasuki rumah itu dengan marah, Yoongi dan yang lain-lain sudah mengepung villa putih itu. Villa itu tenang dan sepi seolah tidak ada siapapun di sana. Lalu mata Taehyung mengarah ke pintu di ujung lorong yang setengah terbuka, dan melangkah kesana, lalu masuk dengan marah ketika melihat apa yang terjadi di sana.

Dokter Hoseok sudah melukai Jungkook dengan dua sayatan berdarah di lengan Jungkook, membuat Jungkook meringis menahan sakit dan nyeri dalam kondisi terikat di kursi dan hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Lepaskan dia, J-Hope."

suara Taehyung dingin, mencoba menahan kemarahannya dengan terkendali. Lelaki itu sedang memegang pisau di dekat Jungkook, dia tidak ingin Jungkook terluka lebih dari ini.

Dokter Hoseok membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum melihat Taehyung berdiri di ruangan itu.

"Ah … sang pangeran penyelamat akhirnya datang."

Dengan tenang Dokter Hoseok mengacungkan pisaunya ke arah Taehyung,

"Kau lihat Taehyung, budak seksmu ini sedang dalam proses meregang nyawa, tadinya aku ingin mempersembahkannya mati dan tersayat kepadamu. Tetapi rupanya kau terlalu cepat datang"

"Aku akan membunuhmu, kau tahu itu," geram Taehyung marah.

Tawa Dokter Hoseok membahana ke seluruh ruangan.

"Tentu saja, sekarangpun aku tahu bahwa seluruh pengawalmu sedang mengepung tempat ini, siap menembakku kapanpun aku lengah."

dengan cepat Dokter Hoseok bergerak ke sebelah Jungkook dan menempelkan pisau tajam itu ke lehernya.

"Tapi sebelum kau membunuhku, aku akan membunuh murahan ini dulu"

Jungkook terkesiap, menahan sakit dan ketakutan ketika besi dingin itu menempel di lehernya, lapisannya yang tajam telah menyayat lehernya, menimbulkan sedikit perih di sana.

"Kalau kau lakukan sesuatu kepadanya, aku bersumpah kau akan mati dengan mengerikan."

Kali ini Taehyung sudah tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu dengan pelan dan mengerikan hingga kau akan merasakan setiap detik-detik menjelang kematianmu"

"Kau ketakutan Taehyung, kau takut aku menyakiti pria jalang ini, bisa kulihat di matamu."

Dokter Hoseok menatap Taehyung, dengan senyuman gilanya, memain-mainkan pisaunya di leher Jungkook.

"Satu sayatan saja, aku akan memotong nadinya, tepat di leher. darahnya akan memancar keluar dan dia akan mati dengan cepat. tepat di depan kedua matamu .. dan aku rela mati demi kepuasan menyaksikan adegan itu."

Lalu dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Dokter Hoseok mengangkat pisaunya, lalu membuat gerakan menghujam untuk menikam leher Jungkook.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya, menanti detik-detik kematiannya. Tetapi kemudian dia tidak merasakan sakit, apakah memang kematian tidak terasa sakit? Dengan ragu di bukanya matanya, dan dia terkesiap dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Taehyung sedang menahan pisau itu, dengan tangan telanjang. Bagian tajam pisau itu mengiris telapak tangannya, tetapi lelaki itu menggenggam pisau itu tanpa ekspresi, meskipun darah mulai bercucuran dari tangannya, mengenai Jungkook. Sekali lagi, Taehyung menyelamatkan Jungkook dari kematian.

Dokter Hoseok tampak terperangah dengan gerakan Taehyung yang tak disangkanya itu, dia berusaha menarik pisaunya dari genggaman Taehyung, tetapi Taehyung menarik pisau itu dan melemparnya jauh-jauh.

"Aku akan menghajarmu sebelum membunuhmu."

Taehyung menerjang dokter Hoseok ke lantai, dan mereka bergulat saling memukul.

Tetapi J-Hope itu tidak terbiasa berkelahi dengan tangan kosong sehingga dia kewalahan, Taehyung terus dan terus menghajarnya tanpa ampun, ketika kemudian rintihan Jungkook menghentikannya.

Taehyung melihat Jungkook kehilangan kesadarannya, mulai pusing dalam kondisi terikat di kursi, Perhatian Taehyung teralih, dan dia berdiri untuk meraih Jungkook, pada saat itulah, Dokter Hoseok yang sudah babak belur mencoba meraih pisau yang dilemparkan Taehyung tadi, dia berhasil meraihnya dan mengarahkannya untuk menikam punggung Taehyung dan ..

Dorr !

Tubuh Dokter Hoseok ambruk ke lantai karena tembakan itu. Taehyung menoleh ke belakang, melihat Dokter Hoseok ambruk dengan pisau masih di tangannya, dan dia lalu menoleh ke pintu, ke arah Yoongi yang memegang pistol di tangannya.

"Bereskan dia."

Taehyung memerintah cepat, lalu perhatiannya sepenuhnya terarah kepada Jungkook, tidak dirasakannya telapak tangannya yang tersayat dalam, dia membuka ikatan Jungkook, dan pria itu langsung jatuh ambruk ke pelukannya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika kesadarannya kembali, Jungkook berada di ruangan putih itu, dan dia memejamkan matanya lagi, tak pernah sebelumnya dia merasa begitu bersyukur berada di ruangan ini.

Kengerian masih merayapinya, membayangkan pisau yang berkelebatan di mukanya, di tubuhnya, di lengannya. Aduh!

Jungkook merasa nyeri yang amat sangat dan menoleh ke arah lengannya, lengannya itu sudah dibalut perban yang amat tebal, nyerinya masih terasa tetapi lebih karena trauma mendalam Jungkook akibat pengalaman buruknya itu.

Jungkook terduduk, Taehyung telah menyelamatkannya, sekali lagi. Kenapa lelaki itu menyelamatkannya? Apakah benar karena dia dianggap sebagai budak istimewa Taehyung? Karena dia melayani Taehyung dengan tubuh indahnya? Dengan pucat Jungkook memalingkan mukanya, merasa dirinya begitu rendah.

Lelaki itu menyelamatkannya. Jungkook memejamkan matanya, membayangkan bagaimana Taehyung, menghalangi pisau yang hendak menikamnya dengan tangannya. Jungkook masih ingat darah yang mengalir itu, dan mau tidak mau Jungkook menyadari kalau dihitung-hitung sudah beberapa kali dia diselamatkan oleh Taehyung.

Kenapa lelaki itu menyelamatkannya? Itu adalah pertanyaan yang tak bisa dijawabnya. Bertahun-tahun Jungkook menumbuhkan kebencian di hatinya, memupuk rasa dendam yang mendalam, dengan pengetahuan bahwa Taehyung yang jahat telah menghancurkan keluarganya.

Yah, Taehyung memang jahat. Tetapi selain mengurung Jungkook, dia memperlakukan Jungkook dengan baik. Apakah dia memang menganggap Jungkook sebagai kekasihnya?

Pipi Jungkook memerah membayangkan itu semua. Apakah semua kebaikan Taehyung murni disebabkan karena dorongan gairah?

Seharusnya Jungkook merasa terhina, tetapi tidak, perasaannya terasa hangat tanpa dia mau. Dia tidak boleh merasa seperti ini. Kebenciannya adalah satu-satunya senjata menghadapi lelaki itu.. Kalau sampai Jungkook merasakan perasaan lebih kepada Taehyung .. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir perasaan yang menggayutinya.

Dengan gemetar dia meraba lengannya yang di perban, dan menangis. Seluruh kehidupannya berubah hanya dalam waktu singkat, seluruh rencana yang dibuatnya matang-matang telah hancur, dan dia sekarang terpuruk di sini. Kembali dalam cengkeraman lelaki iblis itu, dan bahkan sekarang berutang nyawa kepadanya.

"Jangan menangis."

Jungkook terlonjak ketika suara itu terdengar di dekatnya, dengan ketakutan dia menoleh dan mendapati Taehyung di sana, duduk di sofa tak jauh dari ranjang dan mengamatinya.

Dengan kasar Jungkook menghapus air matanya dan menatap Taehyung marah.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau!" serunya menuduh.

"Kalau kau tidak melibatkanku dalam kehidupanmu yang penuh musuh itu, aku tidak akan mengalami ini!"

"Dan kalau kau tidak gampang tertipu oleh bujuk rayu dokter sialan yang selalu tersenyum itu, kau tidak akan diculik dengan mudah." sela Taehyung tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin lepas darimu, kenapa kau tidak melepaskan aku?" kali ini Jungkook berteriak penuh frustrasi.

"Aku mohon aku sudah muak berada di sini … aku …"

"Tidakkah engkau bahagia di sini Jungkook?"

Taehyung mendekat ke ranjang dan menyentuh dagu Jungkook dengan jemarinya. Pada saat itulah Jungkook melihat, telapak tangan Taehyung di balut perban.

"Aku memenuhi kebutuhanmu, aku memberimu apa yang tidak bisa kau beli dengan uangmu sendiri, apakah menurutmu itu tidak cukup?"

"Aku bukan budak seks" desis Jungkook tajam.

"Kekayaan dan ketampananmu sama sekali tidak ada pengaruhnya untukku, yang aku inginkan hanya kematianmu, karena kau telah menghancurkan keluargaku. Tetapi jika itupun tidak kudapatkan, aku sudah cukup puas bisa lepas darimu!"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan menantang.

Lelaki itu menatap Jungkook tajam, lalu mengangkat bahunya dan menatap Jungkook lurus-lurus.

"Sudahlah, Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu."

ditatapnya Jungkook dengan serius.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?"

Taehyung menunduk dan mengamati Jungkook. Jungkook terdiam, otomatis memalingkan wajah dari Taehyung.

"Jungkook .."

Taehyung memanggil Jungkook dengan penuh penekanan, membuat Jungkook akhirnya mau menatap matanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Jungkook ketus.

"Biarpun aku tahu semua ini terjadi karena kau dan musuh-musuhmu".

Taehyung terkekeh

"Hmm ... Mengingat kau sudah kembali galak kepadaku, aku yakin kau sudah sembuh"

Taehyung menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi Jungkook

"Maafkan aku."

Jungkook tertegun karena permintaan maaf Taehyung, dia menatap Taehyung dengan hati-hati.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Karena membuatmu terlibat dalam situasi ini" lelaki itu mengangkat bahu.

"Situasi seperti ini tidak akan bisa terhindarkan, mengingat kondisiku. Tetapi kau harus tahu, ketika kau bersamaku, aku akan menjagamu" Jungkook mendengus.

"Aku lebih memilih tidak bersamamu. Kalau aku sendirian aku pasti akan lebih baik-baik saja"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook tajam.

"Tidak bisa, situasi kemarin membuat kau dikenal sebagai kesayanganku. Orang yang mengincarku pasti akan mengincarmu, karena kaulah yang paling lemah. Itu membuatmu harus selalu bersamaku, di bawah perlindunganku"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook lurus-lurus.

 _"Kau adalah kelemahanku"_

Pipi Jungkook memerah, bukan cuma karena arti mendalam dalam kata-kata Taehyung. Tetapi karena cara Taehyung mengucapkannya, begitu erotis dan penuh makna seolah-olah Taehyung mengucapkan sesuatu yang sensual dari perkataannya yang biasa itu.

Dan Taehyung tampaknya sengaja. Sialan lelaki itu. Dia sengaja mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan nada sensual untuk mempengaruhi Jungkook.

"Kau bebas keluar masuk seisi rumah ini, tapi aku mohon padamu, jangan mencoba melarikan diri dari rumah ini. Aku memang jahat, tapi aku akan menjagamu, tidak demikian halnya dengan musuh-musuhku."

Taehyung mengangkat tangannya yang terluka untuk mengusap rambutnya, dan Jungkook langsung teringat peristiwa itu, ketika Taehyung dengan cepat menggenggam pisau itu, menghalanginya untuk terluka, tanpa sadar dia bergidik ngeri.

"Ya .."

gumam Taehyung, memperhatikan reaksi Jungkook.

"Kau seharusnya takut Jungkook, karena mereka semua akan melakukan apa saja untuk melukaiku lewat dirimu. Kau aman disini, bersamaku. Dan aku yakin kau berpikiran sehat sehingga tahu bahwa kau lebih baik bertahan di sini"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kebebasan keluar masuk kamar ini dinikmati oleh Jungkook sepenuhnya. Oh, dia memang masih bermaksud pergi, tapi tidak sekarang. Dia masih trauma akan kejadian itu.

Setidaknya di rumah ini dia aman. Yoongi masih mengawasinya diam-diam ketika dia mondar-mandir keluar kamar, terutama ketika dia berjalan-jalan di taman. Tetap Jungkook belajar untuk mengabaikannya.

Sore itu, suasana rumah sangat sepi, dan Jungkook berjalan menelusuri area lantai satu rumah itu. Rumah itu sangat luas dengan lorong-lorong yang tidak tahu akan menuju kemana, sepertinya tidak cukup satu hari untuk menjelajahi keseluruhan rumah itu.

Jungkook berhenti di sebuah pintu yang terbuka dan sedikit mengintip. Dia terpesona menemukan rak-rak tinggi yang memenuhi dinding-dindingnya, penuh dengan buku!

Dengan bersemangat Jungkook memasuki ruangan itu, dan berdiri terkagum-kagum sambil mengamati buku-buku di dalam rak itu. Taehyung rupanya penggemar buku-buku sastra klasik, berbagai bacaan tampak menggoda siap untuk dinikmati.

"Kau sepertinya suka membaca."

suara Taehyung mengejutkan Jungkook, dia menoleh dan saat itu baru menyadari kalau Taehyung duduk di sudut ruangan, di meja kerjanya yang besar dan mempelajari berkas-berkas perusahaannya, lelaki itu menatapnya dengan mata cokelatnya yang tajam.

Dengan angkuh Jungkook mendongakkan dagunya.

"Ya aku suka membaca, tetapi buku-buku mahal di sini termasuk yang tidak bisa kubeli" Jungkook tanpa sadar mengernyit.

"Kau boleh membaca di sini"

Taehyung menawarkan tampak begitu berbaik hati. Tetapi Jungkook merasakan ada sesuatu di sana, sesuatu yang berbeda yang sedikit menakutkan baginya. Ketegangan seksual yang memenuhi ruangan ini terasa begitu tidak nyaman. Dan meskipun tawaran Taehyung terasa begitu menggoda, Jungkook tidak berani.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu."

Taehyung mengangkat alis melihat Jungkook nampak ragu-ragu.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu, Jungkook .." lelaki itu mengulang lagi katakatanya.

"Aku bahkan tidak akan berdiri dari kursi ini"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung curiga.

"Tidak bisakah aku meminjam buku-buku ini dan membawanya ke kamarku?"

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. Oh, tentu saja bisa, gumam Taehyung dalam hati, tetapi dia akan kehilangan kenikmatan menggoda Jungkook, dia ingin Jungkook terpaksa berada di ruangan ini, bersamanya.

"Tidak bisa buku-buku itu mahal, aku tidak yakin kau akan menjaganya dan tidak merusakkannya"

Kata-kata Taehyung terasa menyinggung Jungkook, jangan-jangan Taehyung bahkan menyangka Jungkook ingin mencuri buku-buku mahalnya. Kurang ajar lelaki itu. Tetapi ajakan Taehyung untuk membaca buku di ruangan yang sama terasa begitu menggoda.

Dan lelaki itu jelas-jelas menantangnya,

menyadari betapa besarnya ketegangan seksual di antara mereka, dan memaksa Jungkook menunjukkan diri apakah akan menjadi pengecut ataukah berani menghadapi Taehyung.

Jungkook sedikit mengentakkan kakinya dan melangkah mendekati sofa, diambilnya salah satu buku di rak itu dan dia duduk, berusaha tampil nyaman di sana.

Taehyung tersenyum. Pria itu jelas-jelas ingin menantangnya. Dan kehadiran Jungkook di ruangannya sangat menarik perhatiannya, dia bahkan tidak tertarik lagi akan pekerjaan di mejanya. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya di meja dan dia mengamati Jungkook yang sedang berakting membaca itu dengan intens.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Jungkook akhirnya mencetuskan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, Taehyung sudah sejak beberapa menit lalu hanya duduk dan menatapnya. Lelaki itu memang tidak mengganggu, bahkan lelaki itu sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Tetapi pandangan matanya yang intens dan penuh gairah itu terasa sangat mengganggu. Membuat seluruh saraf tubuh Jungkook mengejang ke dalam gelenyar panas yang membuat suhu ruangan ber-AC itu tiba-tiba terasa panas.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui seberapa jauh kau akan purapura berakting membaca. Setelah itu mungkin kau bisa menyadari betapa besarnya ketegangan seksual di antara kita."

gumam Taehyung dengan tenang, tidak bergeser sedikitpun dari tempat duduknya, tetapi tampak begitu mengancam. Pipi Jungkook memerah mendengar perkataan Taehyung itu. dengan marah dibantingnya buku itu di sofa dan berdiri.

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi"

"Takut, Jungkook?" Taehyung bergumam dengan nada mencemooh.

"Kau takut kalau kau akan menyerah dalam pelukanku ya? Aku tadi menawarimu di sini, ingin melihat seberapa jauh kau berani berdua saja bersamaku di dalam satu ruangan .. ternyata kau lari ketakutan seperti kelinci yang akan dimangsa"

Oh Ya! Tatapan Taehyung kepadanya memang seperti elang yang akan memangsa kelinci buruannya. Jungkook merasa sudah sewajarnya dia ingin menyelamatkan diri.

"Aku akan keluar dari sini"

"Kau memang harus keluar dari sini, karena kalau tidak pilihanmu hanya satu, berbaring di ranjangku"

"Itu hanya ada dalam mimpimu!"

Jungkook setengah berteriak, berlari ke pintu dan membanting pintunya keras-keras, masih didengarnya tawa Taehyung mengiringi kepergiannya.

 **. . .**

"Jungkook."

suara Taehyung mengagetkan Jungkook yang sedang termenung di balkon. Balkon yang sama tempat dia dilempar Taehyung dengan cara mengerikan ke kolam di bawahnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Jungkook menoleh dan mendapati Taehyung sedang berdiri di ambang pintu balkon, menatapnya dengan tenang. Lelaki itu sepertinya baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya, Jungkook tidak tahu, karena dari balkon ini pemandangannya hanyalah halaman belakang dan kolam renang yang luas.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di balkon malam-malam begini?"

Taehyung mengernyit mengamati hujan rintik-rintik yang turun makin deras, bahkan airnya bercipratan mulai membasahi Jungkook yang memang berdiri sambil menatap halaman di bawah.

Sejak Jungkook dibebaskan, inilah pertama kalinya dia bisa menikmati hujan secara langsung. Dulu ketika dikurung di kamar putih Jungkook hanya bisa menikmati hujan dari jendela, tanpa menyentuhnya. Sekarang bisa merasakan percikan air membasahi tubuhnya terasa begitu luar biasa untuknya.

"Aku sedang menikmati hujan."

Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Taehyung, mencoba mengacuhkan lelaki itu.

"Kau akan membuat dirimu sendiri sakit."

Taehyung mulai menggeram, tampaknya lelaki itu menahan marah. Jungkook menoleh lagi dan menatap Taehyung dengan menantang.

"Entah apa yang kau katakan tentang memberikan kebebasan padaku itu bohong, atau kau memang suka mengatur-atur dan menggangguku. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri dan kuharap kau tidak menggangguku"

"Oke,"

Tatapan Taehyung kepada Jungkook terasa membakar di suasana hujan yang begitu dingin.

"Terserah, silahkan buat dirimu sendiri sakit, aku harap kau tidak merepotkanku nantinya".

Lelaki itu membalikkan badan, tetapi setelah beberapa langkah dia memutar tubuhnya kembali dan menatap Jungkook.

"Setelah kau siap aku ingin bicara denganmu"

"Tentang apa?"

Jungkook mengernyitkan kening, mulai merasa terganggu dengan interupsi-interupsi dari Taehyung. Dia sedang ingin menikmati hujan dan lelaki itu tampaknya selalu muncul di saat yang tidak tepat dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak tepat pula.

"Nanti, ini mengenai ulang tahunmu yang ke dua puluh."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **Kuki minta maaf belum bisa nepatin janji buat up 2x seminggu T^T) kuki benar-benar tidak bisa membagi waktu, dan baru bisa ngetik jam 3-4 pagi T^T) maafkan ~~~ *deep bow***

 **Ah, kemungkinan minggu depan Kuki belum bisa update, dikarenakan kuki sudah mulai ujian sekolah, dan juga sebenarnya kuki pengen *banget* double update, tapi karena kelas kuki harus ngadain study tour jadi kuki gabisa begadang (kuki paling susah bangun pagi :'v) Doakan saja supaya Mphii cepat kelar sama ujiannya dan bisa gantiin kuki xD [#FightingMphii]**

 **Last, seperti yg pernah kuki bilang dichap sebelumnya, kalau perchap diremake setiap perbab, dan ff ini sudah mulai mendekati akhir :'D MphiKuk berniat pengen remake ff vkook *ofc* tapi masih scroll novel/story yang bagus dan tidak pasaran diffn T^T**

 **Makaciw banget yg masih stay sama mphikuk yg php ini x'D See you again guys, I love you more than I love my gadget *lol :v**

 **-Kuki**

 **[GIVEAWAY STICKER LINE]**

 **Sponsor by: line. me/ti/ p/% 40kzn3398d (Delete Space)**

 **Line user only!**

 ***Rules:**

 **\- Add OA sponsor (wajib)**

 **\- kirim ID Line ke roomchat OA sponsor**

 **\- Sticker akan langsung di gift tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu**

 **\- sticker dan pemenang random dari sponsor**

 **\- good luck ❤**


	10. Chapter 10

**S** **leep with the Devil**

 **-TaeKook-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BoysLove inside | M-Preg**

 _ **BTS X SVT**_

 **Disc:** **I'm not the Owner of this story.**

 **Author just ReMake it by wearing TaeKook as cast.**

 **So, if you want to Read the original Story, you can visit SanthyAgatha's blog on link below**

 _ **www. anakcantikspot. blogspot. co. id**_ **(** _ **Delete Space**_ **)**

 **Note: hasil Cerita ini diRemake oleh Dua Author. Dan kami sudah meminta izin kepada pemilik cerita ini (** _ **Santhy Agatha**_ **) untuk menghindari terjadinya pelanggaran Hak Cipta.**

 **And, if you are still under age or Dislikes BL,** _ **please**_ **just left this page.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook tertegun. Ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh sebentar lagi. Kenapa Taehyung bisa mengetahui detail hari ulang tahunnya? Jungkook tertarik, tetapi dia akan memuaskan Taehyung kalau dia mengikuti Taehyung untuk berbicara dengannya.

Jangan-jangan memang itu tujuan Taehyung, supaya dia tidak berhujan-hujanan dan mengikuti Taehyung.

"Nanti aku akan menyusulmu kalau aku sudah puas disini".

Api menyala di mata Taehyung, dan tampak jelas lelaki itu mencoba menahan diri.

"Terserah, nanti temui aku di ruang kerjaku" suaranya lebih seperti geraman, kemudian membalikkan badan dengan marah.

 **. . .**

Setelah puas menikmati hujan, Jungkook masuk ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian dan makan malam. Dia sengaja tidak menemui Taehyung, lagipula sepertinya lelaki tadi hanya asal bicara ketika bilang ingin berbicara tentang hari ulang tahunnya. Dan Jungkook tidak yakin kalau Taehyung akan menunggunya.

Lelaki itu sepertinya sangat sibuk dan punya banyak urusan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku di ruang kerjaku?"

suara di kegelapan itu mengagetkan Jungkook. Dia menajamkan matanya dan melihat Taehyung duduk di sana, di keremangan kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku tanpa izin?"

Jungkook berteriak kaget, tangannya meraba-raba saklar lampu di diniding, berusaha menghilangkan kegelapan yang menyelubungi Taehyung, karena lelaki itu tampak lebih menyeramkan di antara cahaya yang remang-remang.

Jungkook berhasil menyalakan lampu dan cahaya itu langsung menyelubungi Taehyung. Lelaki itu duduk di sofanya, dengan santai, hanya memakai piyama sutera warna hitam dan disebelah tangannya memegang gelas minuman. Jungkook melirik ke botol brendy yang entah berasal dari mana, yang sepertinya sudah dituang Taehyung selama menunggunya.

Apakah lelaki itu mabuk? Jantung Jungkook mulai berdegup. Dalam keadaan sadar saja emosi Taehyung sangat tidak mudah ditebak, apalagi dalam kondisi mabuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Taehyung?"

Taehyung mendengus dan menatap Jungkook dengan tajam.

"Kau pikir apa? Aku menunggumu di ruang kerjaku dan kemudian menyadari bahwa kau, dengan kepalamu yang keras kepala itu memutuskan untuk melawanku"

Jungkook mundur ke belakang, melirik pintu putih itu, dan berusaha sedekat mungkin di sana, sehingga ketika Taehyung bertindak di luar batas dia bisa segera melarikan diri.

Taehyung tersenyum melihat tingkah Jungkook.

"Kau seperti kelinci ketakutan lagi Jungkook, apakah kau takut aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang kejam? Seperti mencampurkan obat di minumanmu, atau … melemparkanmu dari balkon lagi?"

Taehyung menyeringai, meletakkan gelasnya dan berdiri, makin lama makin mendekati Jungkook.

"Apakah kau mabuk Taehyung?"

Jungkook melirik ke arah pintu, hanya butuh beberapa detik kalau Jungkook ingin melarikan diri dari Taehyung. Dia pasti bisa melakukannya.

"Kim Taehyung tidak pernah mabuk."

Taehyung melangkah mendekat dengan tenang, seperti singa yang mengendap endap mengincar mangsanya.

"Dan kau .. Seharusnya kau mendengarkan apa yang kuperintahkan, Jungkook"

Jungkook tahu di situlah titiknya. Di situlah titik Taehyung kehilangan kesabarannya, karena itulah Jungkook langsung melompat dan mencoba melarikan diri ke pintu. Dia berhasil membuka pintu itu sedikit, sebelum dengan gerakan lebih cepat dan tanpa suara, Taehyung sudah ada dibelakangnya, mendorong pintu itu menutup kembali sebelum sempat terbuka.

Taehyung mendorongnya rapat ke pintu, dan dengan terkejut Jungkook bisa merasakan kejantanan Taehyung yang mendesak keras di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Dia ingin bergerak dan menghindar, tetapi ternyata Taehyung sudah menahannya di semua sisi.

Jungkook ketakutan. Apakah dia akan dipaksa lagi? Udara mulai terasa menyesakkan dan Jungkook mulai terengah-engah.

"Aku tidak pernah bercinta sambil berdiri."

Taehyung berbisik di telinganya dengan bisikan panas yang membuat sekujur tubuh Jungkook menggelenyar.

"Dan kau membuatku ingin melakukannya"

Jungkook terkesiap, mencoba meronta sekuat tenaga. Tetapi percuma karena Taehyung begitu kuatnya.

"Apakah kau akan memaksaku lagi, Kim Taehyung?" Jungkook berteriak di tengah usahanya membebaskan diri.

"Kalau iya, maka kau sudah membuktikan kepadaku, kalau kau memang adalah lelaki bajingan yang hanya bisa mendapatkan pria lemah dari pemerkosaan"

Kata-kata Jungkook rupanya berhasil membuat kesadaran Taehyung kembali. Lelaki itu tertegun. Dan sedetik kemudian yang melegakan, Taehyung melepaskan Jungkook.

"Sialan!"

Taehyung berbisik marah ditelinga Jungkook dan meninggalkannya. Sendirian, Jungkook berusaha menyandarkan dirinya di pintu, napasnya terengah-engah dan dia merasa lepas. Gairah Taehyung ternyata juga mempengaruhinya. Dan Jungkook semakin takut akan tiba saatnya baginya, menyerah ke dalam pelukan Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini hari Minggu, seharusnya menjadi hari istirahat yang menyenangkan bagi semua orang. Tetapi emosi Taehyung luar biasa buruknya pagi itu dan menyebar ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Suasana rumah jadi menegangkan. Seluruh pelayan berbicara sambil berbisik-bisik ketakutan, membicarakan Tuan mereka yang marah-marah seharian ini.

Pagi tadi Taehyung sudah membanting gelas di meja hingga anggurnya berceceran menodai taplak meja yang berwarna putih, hanya karena minumannya tidak cocok dengan seleranya, dia memanggil Yoongi dan membentaknya karena beberapa pengawal belum berjaga di gerbang depan.

Bahkan sekretaris dan pengatur keuangan rumah tangganya pun ikut kena semprot ketika dia memeriksa laporan di ruang kerjanya tadi. Sekarang semua orang saling bersembunyi berusaha menghindari berurusan dengan tuan mereka yang begitu mengancam, seperti beruang yang terluka.

Yoongi masuk dengan hati-hati ke ruang kerja Taehyung.

"Ada apa?"

"Baju-baju untuk tuan Jungkook sudah datang"

"Bagus"

"Apakah kita harus memesan pakaian sebanyak itu? Bukankah tuan sendiri bilang tidak akan menahan Jungkook lebih lama?"

"Tutup mulutmu Yoongi!" Taehyung menggeram,

"Biarkan aku mengurus apa yang menjadi urusanku sendiri!"

Yoongi mengangguk, menyadari bahwa tuannya sudah hampir meledak marah dan memilih pergi daripada terkena dampratannya seperti pagi tadi.

Taehyung berdiri mondar-mandir di ruangannya, kemudian berhenti dan menuangkan segelas vodka murni untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia meneguknya, dan cairan putih itu serasa begitu membakar di ternggorokannya.

Tubuhnya begitu bergairah. Mengingat sekian lama dia menahan diri. Dia bisa saja melampiaskan gairahnya kepada perempuan-perempuan yang memujanya dan pasti bersedia melakukan apapun untuknya. Tetapi dia tidak ingin sembarang orang, dia ingin Jungkook. Sialan! Kenapa pikirannya terus-menerus tertuju kepada Jungkook?

Dengan rasa frustrasi yang masih memenuhinya, ia melangkah panjang-panjang ke arah kamar Jungkook, membuka kamar itu tanpa permisi, dan menemukan Jungkook ada di kamar.

Jeonghan ada di sana, memamerkan baju-baju pesanan yang baru datang untuk Jungkook, sedangkan pria itu hanya duduk di sana, menatap pakaian-pakaian mahal itu dengan bosan.

Jeonghan langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan meminta izin keluar begitu Taehyung masuk dengan wajah muram.

"Kau menyukai pakaian-pakaian itu?"

"Apakah pendapatku penting?"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook marah.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah dirumah ini apa yang diinginkan Kim Taehyung bagaikan perintah raja yang harus dituruti? Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana orang-orang hilir mudik, panik seharian mengatasi sikap marah-marahmu yang tak ada habisnya itu."

"Oh ya? Dan kau pikir itu karena siapa?"

Jungkook menegakkan dagunya menantang.

"Karena siapa?"

"Karena kau, dasar pria kecil yang keras kepala!"

Jungkook mengernyit marah.

"Dan apa yang kulakukan padamu wahai tuan Taehyung yang baik hati?"

"Kau selalu menantangku hingga aku harus menahan diri di batas kesabaranku, sikapmu itu membuatku muak!"

"Kau pikir aku harus bagaimana Taehyung? Kau musuhku, meskipun sekarang aku memutuskan sedikit bekerjasama dengan tidak mencoba kabur, kau tetap musuhku. Dan ketika aku merasa keadaan sudah baik, aku tetap menuntut dibebaskan"

"Selalu ke arah itu" gumam Taehyung kesal.

"Aku masih belum ingin membahasnya." lelaki itu menatap Jungkook tajam.

"Aku memintamu melakukan sesuatu untukku"

Jungkook mengangkat alisnya, tertarik, Taehyung tidak pernah meminta sesuatu. Lelaki itu terbiasa memerintah lalu ketika itu tidak dituruti, dia akan memaksakan apapun yang diinginkannya.

"Ya aku memintamu menghilangkan rasa permusuhanmu itu dan mencoba menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu"

Jungkook melangkah mundur tanpa sadar.

"Menerimamu sebagai apa? Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Hmm .. Aku bahkan punya rencana yang lebih gila dari itu, lebih daripada yang bisa kau bayangkan, kau akan tahu nanti." matanya menatap Jungkook penuh rahasia.

"Tapi yang pasti, gairah di antara kita begitu membara dan aku tidak munafik mengakuinya di depanmu, aku selalu terangsang ketika melihatmu. Aku terangsang ketika membayangkanmu, aku ingin menidurimu setiap waktu .."

"Hentikan kata-kata vulgarmu itu!" Jungkook berteriak ingin menutup telinganya yang terasa panas.

Taehyung terkekeh.

"Mungkin kau perlu merasakan sendiri, bagaimana aku tergila-gila pada tubuhmu."

Lelaki itu meraih Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya dengan lembut, dan langsung melumat bibirnya. Taehyung melumat seluruh bibir Jungkook, dan kemudian lidahnya masuk, menjelajahi lidah Jungkook, bertautan dengan lidah Jungkook dan kemudian menjelajahi seluruh diri Jungkook, bibirnya bergerak melumat bibir Jungkook tanpa ampun.

Lelaki itu begitu bergairah tetapi tetap bersalut kelembutan, dan sejenak Jungkook terhanyut dalam ciuman yang luar biasa itu, sampai kemudian dia merasakan kejantanan Taehyung yang begitu keras kembali menekan tubuhnya.

Dengan napas terengah-engah Jungkook melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Taehyung.

"Jungkook .. sudah siap untukku" mata Taehyung menyala penuh gairah.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mengakuinya dan tidak saling menyiksa seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak menginginkanmu sebagai kekasihku dan aku tidak siap untuk apapun yang berhubungan denganmu." Bantah Jungkook keras.

Taehyung menyipitkan mata, menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Oh ya? Tadi kau hanyut dalam ciumanku, bibirmu panas dan melembut untukku, siap menerimaku"

Siapa yang tidak menginginkan lelaki yang luar biasa tampan ini? Semua perempuan atau pria pasti bermimpi bisa ada di dalam pelukannya, semua pasti membayangkan bagaimana kalau lelaki sekejam Taehyung berperilaku lembut. Oh, Jungkook pernah merasakannya, beberapa kali malahan, dan ingatan tentang hal itu membuat tubuhnya memanas memanas.

"Kau adalah pembunuh orangtuaku"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan penuh kebencian.

"Dan bagiku itu adalah dosa tak termaafkan, aku akan selalu menyalahkanmu atas hal itu"

Tertegun sejenak, lalu Taehyung mundur selangkah dengan begitu dingin.

"Oke"

Dan ketika Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, Taehyung sudah keluar dari ruangan itu. Jungkook menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Apakah dia salah? Tetapi bukankah semua yang dilakukan Taehyung atas dasar nafsu? Lelaki itu jelas-jelas bergairah kepadanya dan menginginkannya. Tetapi setelah itu apa? Jungkook tidak mau jatuh dalam jerat rayuan Taehyung seperti pria murahan. Seperti para kekasih Taehyung yang dicampakkan begitu saja setelah lelaki itu puas. Setidaknya meskipun dia gagal membalaskan dendamnya, dia bisa pergi dari kehidupan Taehyung dengan penuh harga diri.

 **. . .**

Taehyung berdiri malam itu di tengah taman di depan rumahnya, berharap udara dingin bisa meredakan gairahnya yang membuat tubuhnya begitu panas. Ditatapnya jendela kamar Jungkook di lantai dua.

Jendela itu terbuka, dan cahaya temaram memantul dari sana, tampak begitu jelas. Taehyung menatap jendela itu dengan frustrasi. Pria itu ada di sana dan Taehyung seharusnya bisa dengan mudah memilikinya. Tetapi sikap pria itu seolah-olah membuatnya merasa menjadi bajingan menjijikkan kalau dia sampai memaksakan kehendaknya kepada Jungkook.

Taehyung tertegun ketika melihat bayangan Jungkook terpantul dari kamar. Sepertinya Jungkook berdiri dekat lampu tidur di samping ranjangnya, karena bayangannya muncul dari gorden jendela bagaikan siluet gelap yang erotis.

Jungkook tampak sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya, dan Taehyung menatapnya dengan penuh minat. Lalu pria itu membuat gerakan membuka bajunya. Taehyung menelan ludah, melirik ke sekelilingnya yang sepi, mulai merasa tidak nyaman karena membuat dirinya seperti seorang pengintip mesum yang mengintip siluet pria berganti baju dengan penuh gairah.

Siluet Jungkook melepas kemejanya, dan tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos terpantul dalam bayangan gelap dengan bentuk tubuh yang menggoda. Lalu Sialan! Taehyung mulai mengumpat ketika bayangan Jungkook di jendela membuat gerakan mengangkat salah satu kakinya ke ranjang dan tampaknya melepas celana panjangnya.

Gerakan itu tampak sangat seksi di bawah sini, dan Taehyung menggertakkan giginya dengan marah. Ia benar-benar siap meledak, dan Jungkook malahan memperburuk keadaan dengan pantulan bayangannya di jendela –meskipun dia tidak sengaja – Dan Taehyung sungguh-sungguh siap meledak dalam arti yang sebenarnya saat ini mengingat kejantanannya sudah begitu keras hingga terasa menyakitkan.

Dengan geraman marah, Taehyung melangkah terburu-buru menaiki tangga, membanting kakinya di setiap langkahnya, dibukanya pintu kamar itu dengan kasar. Matanya membara dan dia siap untuk bertengkar, dan menemukan Jungkook sedang duduk di sofa, sudah berganti dengan piyama tidurnya dan sedang membaca sebuah buku.

Jungkook mengangkat alis melihatnya, tampak begitu tenang.

"Ada apa Taehyung?"

Taehyung terengah menahan kemarahan.

"Jendela itu!"

tunjuknya marah, lalu melangkah lebar-lebar menyeberangi ruangan dan menutup kaca jendela itu dengan kasar, dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jungkook dengan posisi siap bertarung.

"Lain kali tutup rapat-rapat jendela itu kalau sudah malam!" teriaknya marah.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Karena aku melihatmu berganti pakaian bagaikan siluet erotis dari bawah! Karena pemandangan itu membuatku terangsang sampai terasa nyeri! Karena .. Taehyung berdiri dengan tatapan membakar, siap memuntahkan emosinya, tetapi kemudian menyadari bahwa dia hanya akan tampak bodoh kalau meluapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Ditatapnya Jungkook dengan dingin dan mendesis pelan,

"Pokoknya tutup jendela itu kalau sudah malam!" Dan dengan penuh harga diri, Taehyung melangkah keluar dari kamar Jungkook, meninggalkan pintu berdebam di belakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu tak seperti biasa ada dua pelayan muda yang membereskan kamar Jungkook, sepertinya mereka orang baru.

Jungkook masih duduk di sana selepas mandi dan membiarkan para pelayan itu membereskan ranjangnya.

Salah seorang pelayan itu menarik bed cover Jungkook tampak memeriksa sepreinya, lalu berbisik-bisik satu sama lain dan tertawa cekikikan, ketika Jungkook menatap mereka dengan dahi berkerut, dua pelayan perempuan itu memasang muka datar dan bergegas pergi.

Jungkook menoleh ke arah Jeonghan, yang juga ada di ruangan itu, sedang membereskan baju-baju Jungkook yang sepertinya tidak ada habisnya dan terus berdatangan itu ke dalam lemari pakaian Jungkook.

"Kenapa mereka bersikap seperti itu?" tanya Jungkook ingin tahu.

Jeonghan melirik ke arah kepergian pelayan itu dan tersenyum.

"Mereka orang baru, dan tentu saja sangat penasaran denganmu"

"Penasaran denganku?"

"Kekasih Tuan Taehyung yang terbaru" jawab Jeonghan datar,

"Ah, kau tidak tahu ya, semua orang kan membicarakan kalian. Bahkan, namamu sempat muncul di beberapa tabloid gosip dan acara-acara gosip, yang membahas kekasih terbaru Kim Taehyung yang misterius. Kau adalah satu-satunya pria yang pernah tinggal bersama Taehyung, dan mereka menebak-nebak serta mencari bukti bahwa kalian telah bercinta, karena itulah tadi para pelayan tertawa cekikikan

ketika memeriksa sepraimu"

Pipi Jungkook merah padam, tetapi Jeonghan sepertinya tidak menyadarinya, dan tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Yah para pelayan itu mungkin saling berspekulasi dan menanti, kapan saat mereka ahkirnya bisa menemukan bukti-bukti bahwa kalian tidur bersama untuk dijadikan bahan gosip selanjutnya."

gumamnya dalam senyum, Lalu menatap Jungkook sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Hei aku juga penasaran, kalau mereka serius mencarinya, apakah mereka akan menemukan bukti-bukti itu Jungkook?" tanyanya penuh arti, membuat pipi Jungkook semakin merah padam.

 **. . .**

"Tuan Jungkook?"

Yoongi masuk dan mengangkat alis melihat Jungkook mondar-mandir di kamarnya dengan gelisah.

"Apa?", suara Jungkook tanpa sadar menegang. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Taehyung membuatnya tegang dan ingin mengumpat-umpat siapapun yang ada di dekatnya.

"Tuan Taehyung ingin bertemu anda"

Bagus. Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Yoongi, lalu tertegun setengah mengernyit ketika Yoongi membawa Jungkook ke kamar Taehyung,

"Di kamar ini?"

Yoongi mengangguk, dan entah Jungkook salah lihat atau tidak, hanya sedetik dia sempat melihat sinar geli di mata lelaki itu. Kurang ajar. Jangan-jangan mereka semua mentertawakan ketakutannya pada Taehyung.

"Ya tuan, tuan Taehyung ingin menemui anda di kamar ini"

Sejenak Jungkook ingin kabur saja. Tetapi Jungkook sadar, ini sebuah tantangan, Taehyung menantangnya dan Jungkook tidak akan kalah.

"Baiklah"

Jungkook menghela napas dalam-dalam dan membiarkan Yoongi membukakan pintu untuknya, Dia langsung berhadapan dengan Taehyung yang berdiri dengan begitu tampan di tengah ruangan. Lelaki itu menunggu Yoongi menutup pintu dan meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian, lalu berkata tenang.

"Selamat malam Jungkook" Taehyung tersenyum tenang.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membahas hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan ulang tahunmu ke duapuluh" senyumnya berubah misterius

"Tetapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa pembiacaraan baik-baik tidak akan ada gunanya di antara kita, jadi aku langsung saja"

Hening, Taehyung terdiam dan Jungkook menunggu dengan ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan lelaki itu.

"Aku sudah memutuskan masa depanmu."

Mata Taehyung begitu kelam seperti danau kecoklatan di kegelapan malam. Masa depannya? Memangnya siapa lelaki ini bisa memutuskan masa depannya? Jungkook ingin meledak dalam kemarahan, tetapi tidak mampu. Taehyung tampak berbeda, dia tampak begitu tenang tetapi dibalut kemarahan berbahaya, begitu dingin sekaligus mempesona. Lagipula, kenapa Jungkook berpikir bahwa Taehyung mempesona? Sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri, Jungkook mencoba menghapus pikiran-pikiran yang mengarah kepada keterpesonaannya kepada Taehyung.

Jungkook mengamati Taehyung lagi dan sedikit merasa tidak nyaman, karena melihat Taehyung begitu tenang, tanpa sedikitpun emosi malah terasa menakutkan.

Jungkook tidak suka, dia lebih suka Taehyung yang meledak-ledak dan marah daripada Taehyung yang seperti ini. Dengan Taehyung yang meledak-ledak Jungkook bisa melawan dengan emosinya, tetapi dengan Taehyung yang begitu dingin yang bisa dilakukan Jungkook hanyalah menyurut mundur, ketakutan.

Taehyung mengamati reaksi Jungkook melemparkan pandangan menilai, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya,

"Kau harus menjadi kekasihku yang sebenar-benarnya, Jungkook. Mulai malam ini" Taehyung mulai berdiri.

"Aku hanya sekali memberikan penawaran. Kau jadi kekasihku, dan aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Kalau kau menolak, aku akan menganggapmu tak berharga dan melemparmu kepada pengawal-pengawalku"

Apa?

Keringat membasahi dahi Jungkook, Taehyung bercanda bukan? Apa maksudnya melemparnya kepada pelayan-pelayannya? Apakah Taehyung ingin memberikannya supaya diperkosa para pengawalnya? Taehyung tidak mungkin sekejam itu bukan? Jungkook menatap mata Taehyung dengan ketakutan, mencoba mencari kebenaran di sana, tetapi dia tidak menemukannya.

Lelaki ini kejam, dan siapa tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya?

"Bagaimana Jungkook? Aku atau kau dibuang ke para pengawalku?"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung marah.

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukan hal menjijikkan semacam itu"

"Jangan menantangku Jungkook" desis Taehyung tajam,

"Aku bukannya belum pernah melakukannya kepada pria yang kuanggap tidak berguna lagi"

Jungkook tertegun. Apakah Taehyung benar-benar serius?

"Kau hidup disini dengan mewah, diperlakukan seperti puteri raja, dihormati layaknya kekasih Kim Taehyung dan aku sudah muak dengan kelakuanmu yang selalu menantangku setiap ada kesempatan. Sekarang hanya ini pilihanmu dan kau akan memutuskan sekarang. Aku atau dibuang kepada para pengawalku"

Apakah dia bisa melarikan diri dari sini? Jungkook ingin berteriak panik, ataukah dia harus bunuh diri saja? Tetapi Jungkook yakin Taehyung tidak akan membiarkannya. Oh, dengan kekejamannya mungkin Taehyung akan membiarkan Jungkook mati, tetapi dia akan memastikan Jungkook menderita dulu sebelumnya.

"Kau .." Jungkook menelan suara yang dikeluarkannya dengan berat.

Ada nyala di mata Taehyung.

"Apa Jungkook? Aku tidak mendengarnya"

Taehyung sengaja dan Jungkook mengeram marah dalam hatinya, kurang ajar lelaki itu!

"Kau, aku memilih kau"

Senyum di bibir Taehyung adalah senyum kemenangan yang dingin.

"Kalau begitu, datanglah kemari kekasihku," Lelaki itu membuka tangannya, dan Jungkook melangkah dengan tertahan ke arahnya.

Dengan sensual, lelaki itu meraih Jungkook dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Bagus, jangan uji kesabaranku, aku tidak mau dilawan malam ini"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To be Continued-**

 **Berapa lama kuki gak update?-3-**

 **Hoh, maafkan kuki~~ kuki benar-benar sangat sibuk T^T reall life kill me** ***** **ngeles x'D**

 **Ahh~ ntah kenapa sukak banget sama karakter tae disini, bngstnya nambah (︶^︶)**

 **Kuki minta maaf kalau masih ada typo atau nama nyempil, sungguh pukul 03:18 AM adalah saksi kuki ngetik wks x'D**

 **Kayy, #HappySugaDay #HappyYoongieDay ahh, kuki makin tjintah sama mas agus and all readers ❣ *telat woyy**


	11. Chapter 11

**S** **leep with the Devil**

 **-TaeKook-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BoysLove inside | M-Preg**

 _ **BTS X SVT**_

 **Disc:** **I'm not the Owner of this story.**

 **Author just ReMake it by wearing TaeKook as cast.**

 **So, if you want to Read the original Story, you can visit SanthyAgatha's blog on link below**

 _ **www. anakcantikspot. blogspot. co. id**_ **(** _ **Delete Space**_ **)**

 **Note: hasil Cerita ini diRemake oleh Dua Author. Dan kami sudah meminta izin kepada pemilik cerita ini (** _ **Santhy Agatha**_ **) untuk menghindari terjadinya pelanggaran Hak Cipta.**

 **And, if you are still under age or Dislikes BL,** _ **please**_ **just left this page.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung membaringkan Jungkook ke atas ranjang. Jemarinya menyusup ke balik celana Jungkook dan langsung menyentuh kejantanannya. Sentuhan itu membakar sekaligus menyejukkan dan Jungkook langsung mengangkat tubuhnya penuh gairah. Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, mengecup leher dan pundak Jungkook sambil menurunkan kemejanya, menikmati betapa Jungkook menyerah kepada gairahnya.

"Ah sayangku, kau begitu indah."

Taehyung mengecup nipple Jungkook, melumatnya penuh gairah, membuat Jungkook hampir menjerit karena siksaan kenikmatan yang berbaur menjadi satu. Lelaki itu menurunkan celana Jungkook dan mulai menyentuhnya, dimana-mana, meninggalkan gelenyar panas yang membakarnya.

Jemari Taehyung menyentuh pintu masuk dan Jungkook merasakan dorongan yang amat sangat untuk memohon agar Taehyung mau memasukinya. Dan Taehyung sudah siap, Lelaki itu terasa begitu keras dan panas di bawah sana. Jungkook mendesak-desakkan tubuhnya dengan frustrasi, permohonan tanpa kata.

"Tenang sayangku" Taehyung mulai terengah, menahan pinggul Jungkook yang bergairah di bawahnya.

"Aku akan memuaskanmu sebentar lagi"

Taehyung menyentuhkan dirinya, dan langsung menggertakkan giginya, melawan dorongan kuat untuk memasuki Jungkook dengan kasar. Jungkook sudah sangat siap menerimanya, tetapi Taehyung bertekad memperlakukannya dengan lembut, memberikan tubuhnya untuk kenikmatan Jungkook.

Ketika kehangatan Taehyung merasukinya, tenggelam dalam tubuhnya yang panas dan basah, Jungkook mengerang dan memejamkan mata. Oh astaga! Rasanya begitu tepat, kenikmatan ini, kedekatan ini yang telah dia sangkal selama ini. Rasanya luar biasa tepatnya!

Mereka bergerak dalam alunan gairah yang keras, berusaha memuaskan gejolaknya sendiri-sendiri. Sampai akhirnya tubuh Jungkook terasa melayang, mencapai puncak kenikmatannya didorong oleh rasa klimaks yang begitu dalam. Ketika mendengar erangan, Taehyung mengikutinya. Menyerah dalam orgasme bersamanya.

 **. . .**

Ada yang berbeda dalam hubungan mereka. Jungkook menyadari pagi itu, mengingat senyum lembut Taehyung ketika Jungkook terbirit-birit kembali ke kamarnya ketika hari hampir menjelang pagi. Terutama perasaan Jungkook ke Taehyung, ada yang berubah.

Ternyata selama ini dia juga frustrasi oleh gairah yang tertahan, sama seperti yang dirasakan Taehyung. Dan ketika

semalaman mereka saling memuaskan gairah masing-masing, pagi ini perasaannya luar biasa bahagia. Jungkook bahkan merasa ingin bersenandung. Pagi ini, karena Taehyung biasanya sudah berangkat bekerja jam-jam segini. Jungkook memutuskan untuk mengisi waktunya dengan menjelajah seluruh isi rumah. Dia memutuskan untuk

menjelajahi area sayap kanan rumah yang besar itu.

Tanpa di temani siapapun, Jungkook menyusuri lorong-lorong, ruangan demi ruangan, sampai akhirnya tiba di ujung lorong, dengan dinding yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari kaca, memantulkan cahaya matahari ke seluruh lorong dan pemandangan yang luar biasa indahnya di balik kaca.

Pemandangan kebun mawar berwarna merah tua yang merambat dan memenuhi taman kecil di sana.

Jungkook terpesona hingga hampir sesak napas. Dia berdiri cukup lama di depan taman itu, lalu kemudian mengerutkan keningnya ketika menyadari, bahwa sayap kanan rumah ini, meskipun tampak bersih dan terawat, tampaknya hampir tidak pernah digunakan.

Jungkook menoleh ke kiri, dan menemukan sebuah pintu besar berwarna keemasan, dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu dia membuka handle pintu itu. Sepertinya susah dan macet, tetapi kemudian setelah Jungkook mencoba beberapa kali, pintu itu terbuka dengan mudahnya, dengan suara berderit karena engsel yang sudah lama tak diminyaki.

Ruangan itu temaram, karena jendela kamarnya tertutup rapat oleh gorden, baunya pengap seperti sudah lama tidak dimasuki. Jungkook meraba-raba dinding dan menemukan saklar di kamar itu, ditekannya saklar kamar itu, dan cahaya kekuningan yang lembut langsung menyinari seluruh ruangan.

Itu sebuah kamar. Kamar yang sangat feminim dengan nuansa merah muda yang lembut, hampir putih. Jungkook

mengitarkan pandangannya ke kamar itu dan mememukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tertegun .. Dan memucat.

Ada sebuah lukisan besar yang digantung di kamar itu. Lukisan yang sangat besar dengan bingkai keemasan yang sangat indah. Tetapi bukan besarnya lukisan itu atau indahnya bingkai itu yang membuat Jungkook tertegun, tetapi orang dalam lukisan itu. Di sana terlukis seorang perempuan yang sedang berdiri di tengah taman mawar, dengan gaun merah muda dan rambut cokelat tuanya yang panjang dan berkilau, sedang tertawa bahagia, seolah-olah perempuan itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya kepada siapapun yang melukisnya.

Perempuan itu memeluk perutnya yang sedikit buncit, sedang hamil muda. Perempuan itu tampak penuh bahagia … penuh cinta, dan yang membuat Jungkook luar biasa kagetnya, wajah perempuan itu .. Wajah perempuan itu .. Sama persis dengan wajahnya.

Oh ya Tuhan! Sama persis! Bagaikan pinang di belah dua. Meskipun perempuan di lukisan itu tampak lebih anggun dan lebih feminim, juga meskipun ia seorang pria, Jungkook sangat yakin bahwa selain semua alasan itu, wajah mereka berdua tampak begitu serupa!

Tapi Jungkook yakin itu bukan lukisan dirinya. Dia tidak pernah mengenakan gaun merah muda, dia tidak pernah dilukis di tengah taman mawar, dan yang pasti, dia tidak pernah hamil sebelumnya!

Jadi siapakah perempuan itu? Siapakah dia?

"Seharusnya Anda tidak boleh ke area ini"

Suara dingin dan tenang di belakangnya membuat Jungkook terlonjak kaget. Dia menolehkan kepalanya gugup dan

menemukan Yoongi berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin yang biasanya.

"Siapakah perempuan di lukisan itu Yoongi?"

Yoongi melirik sekilas pada lukisan di dinding itu, Jungkook merasa melihat sepercik kesedihan di sana, meskipun dia tidak yakin, karena ketika menatap Yoongi lagi, lelaki itu sudah kembali memasang ekspresi datar.

"Saya tidak bisa mengatakannya kepada Anda, Tuan Taehyung akan sangat marah .."

"Kumohon," Jungkook menyela dengan cepat.

"Jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya kepadaku, aku akan menanyakan langsung kepada Taehyung"

Wajah Yoongi mengeras.

"Anda tidak boleh melakukannya, saya tidak akan membiarkannya karena itu akan menyakiti Tuan Taehyung"

Perkataan Yoongi itu makin membuat Jungkook penasaran. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Apakah inilah jawaban kenapa Taehyung menyekapnya selama ini? Jungkook akan mengejar jawaban itu dari Yoongi, apapun yang terjadi, ditatapnya Yoongi dengan keras kepala.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku siapa perempuan ini, kenapa wajahnya begitu sama denganku, dan apakah ini penyebab Taehyung menyekapku?"

Yoongi menghela nafas panjang.

"Baik akan saya jelaskan, tetapi jangan di sini, ayo ikut saya."

Lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar, seolah-olah berada di dalam kamar itu terasa

menyesakkannya. Tiba-tiba Jungkook juga merasa sesak sehingga dia langsung mengikuti langkah Yoongi keluar dari kamar itu.

 **. . .**

"Perempuan itu adalah Nyonya Kim Seokjin"

Yoongi bergumam datar, menatap mata Jungkook dalam-dalam. Mereka sekarang duduk di ruang duduk di bagian belakang rumah yang berakses langsung ke taman belakang dan dilengkapi dengan sofa-sofa cantik yang nyaman dan meja kopi yang saat ini menyediakan kopi hangat yang mengepul di meja.

Jungkook mengernyit mendengar informasi itu, Kim Seokjin? Apakah dia ibu Taehyung? Tetapi setahunya, ibu Taehyung bernama Baekhyun.

"Bukan ibu tuan Taehyung." Yoongi sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Jungkook.

"Nyonya Kim Seokjin adalah almarhum isteri Tuan Taehyung"

Jungkook terperangah dan tiba-tiba merasa sesak napas, dadanya seperti dihantam oleh ribuan ton batu sehingga terasa nyeri. Isteri? Taehyung pernah punya isteri sebelumnya? Dan kenapa wajah perempuan itu sama persis dengannya?

"Tuan Taehyung menikahi Nyonya Seokjin ketika masih sangat muda, di Italia ketika Tuan Taehyung lulus dari kuliahnya, pada usia 20 tahun. Mereka pasangan muda yang saling mencintai. Setahu saya, Tuan Taehyung sangat mencintai isterinya." Yoongi berdehem,

"Saya sudah mulai bekerja kepada Tuan Taehyung ketika itu. Dulu, beliau adalah orang yang baik, sangat mudah tertawa dan ramah. Tetapi .. Nyonya Seokjin memang berbadan lemah sejak awal, dia mempunyai penyakit jantung dengan katup yang tidak sempurna."

Yoongi menghela nafas panjang, seolah berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk bercerita.

"Kemudian Nyonya Seokjin hamil … mereka sangat bahagia sekaligus cemas … bahagia karena itu adalah anak pertama mereka, dan cemas karena itu adalah kehamilan yang sangat beresiko. Nyonya Seokjin seharusnya tidak boleh hamil karena kondisi penyakitnya, tetapi dia perempuan yang keras kepala di balik tubuhnya yang lemah…"

Yoongi tanpa sadar tersenyum, melembutkan garis-garis datar di wajahnya.

"Dia bertekad untuk hamil dan melahirkan anak Tuan Taehyung, meskipun semua orang menentangnya, bahkan Tuan Taehyung sendiri"

"Taehyung menentangnya?"

Jungkook membayangkan seorang perempuan dengan tubuh lemah, tetapi mampu menantang seluruh dunia demi calon anak yang dikandungnya, sungguh perempuan yang luar biasa.

"Ya, sudah pasti Tuan Taehyung menentangnya, kehamilan itu berbahaya, nyawa Nyonya Seokjin taruhannya"

Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

"Kemudian Nyonya Seokjin keguguran"

Jungkook tertegun. Keguguran, jadi bayi mereka tak pernah lahir? Tiba-tiba Jungkook merasa sedih mengingat senyuman Seokjin di lukisan itu, senyuman seorang calon ibu yang sangat bahagia, dengan tangan memeluk perutnya seperti melindungi sang buah hati yang sedang terlelap di sana.

"Tubuh nyonya Seokjin ternyata terlalu lemah untuk menumbuhkan seorang bayi dalam rahimnya, dia tidak mungkin mengandung sampai anak itu lahir .. kenyataan itu menghancurkan perasaan Nyonya Seokjin dan membuat kondisi fisiknya makin lemah." Yoongi menghela nafas.

"Nyonya Seokjin semakin hari semakin sakit, hingga akhirnya sudah tak mampu bangun dari ranjangnya. Di suatu pagi, Tuan Taehyung menemukannya sudah meninggal dalam tidurnya"

Air mata Jungkook menetes, meninggal karena patah hati. Jungkook teringat kepada ibunya. Mereka berdua meninggal karena patah hati. Tidakkah mereka menyadari bahwa mereka egois? Meninggalkan semua beban di dunia ini dengan lepasnya, tanpa memikirkan bahwa mereka juga meninggalkan patah hati bagi siapapun yang mereka tinggalkan?

"Sejak kematian Nyonya Seokjin, sepuluh tahun yang lalu … Tuan Taehyung berubah, dia menutup hatinya. Dan menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan. Dia tidak pernah sama lagi sejak saat itu."

Jungkook mengusap air matanya dan menatap Yoongi tajam.

"Jadi, karena itukah Taehyung menyekapku di sini? Karena wajahku sama persis dengan almarhumah isterinya?"

Yoongi menatap Jungkook dalam-dalam.

"Anda seharusnya tahu bahwa .."

"Yoongi"

Suara dingin Taehyung dari arah pintu membuat mereka berdua menoleh. Wajah Yoongi memucat menemukan Taehyung sedang berdiri di sana, berdiri bersandar di pintu dengan wajah tidak terbaca.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengganggu kau yang sedang asyik bergosip dengan Jungkook" Mata Taehyung menajam.

"Tetapi aku membutuhkanmu sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang perlu kita bahas"

Secepat kilat Yoongi berdiri, meskipun ada kekhawatiran yang terpancar di wajahnya, dia telah melangkahi wewenangnya dengan menceritakan tentang Nyonya Seokjin kepada Jungkook. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Tuannya ini kepadanya. Taehyung bahkan sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah Jungkook, dia membalikkan badan dan membiarkan Yoongi mengikutinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook termenung di kamarnya, seluruh kata-kata Yoongi terngiang di telinganya, berulang-ulang. Kisah tentang Kim Seokjin yang cantik dan sempurna dan betapa Taehyung mencintainya. Jadi, selama ini dia hanya dipakai sebagai pengganti dari Seokjin. Entah kenapa perasaan sedih yang samar menyeruak di dada Jungkook, terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Taehyung menyekap dan mempertahankan dirinya di sini karena wajahnya mirip dengan Seokjin. Bahkan Taehyung bercinta dengannya mungkin juga sambil membayangkan Seokjin. Kemiripan wajahnya dengan almarhumah isteri Taehyung-lah yang menyelamatkannya, mungkin. Kalau tidak dia sudah dibunuh dan dihancurkan oleh Taehyung atas percobaannya melukai lelaki itu.

Ternyata bahkan gairah Taehyung yang meluap-luap itu bukan ditujukan kepadanya. Dia hanyalah sosok pengganti dari perempuan yang benar-benar diinginkan oleh Taehyung.

"Aku berani bertaruh bahwa pikiran-pikiran yang buruk sedang berkecamuk di kepalamu yang mungil itu"

Karena sibuk dengan pikirannya, Jungkook tidak menyadari kedatangan Taehyung. Jungkook mengamati Taehyung, lelaki itu tampak lelah.

"Aku ingin segera keluar dari sini, setelah aku mengetahui semuanya, kau tidak berhak lagi memanfaatkanku dan menahanku di sini."

Jungkook mendongakkan dagunya dengan angkuh. Taehyung melangkah mendekat, berdiri di sofa di depan Jungkook duduk, dan menatap tajam.

"Kupikir semalam kita sudah mencapai kesepakatan"

"Semalam terjadi karena kau mengancamku!" Napas Jungkook terengah menahan emosi.

"Sekarang aku sudah kembali ke pikiran warasku"

"Tidakkah kau ingin bersamaku Jungkook? Kita begitu cocok di ranjang, kau dan aku. Kita bisa menjalin hubungan yang saling menguntungkan"

"Aku menolak untuk dimanfaatkan untuk menjadi pengganti siapapun"

"Kau bukan pengganti siapapun!" Taehyung menyela tampak marah.

Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan saling mengukur kekuatan masing-masing. Akhirnya Jungkook berkata.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semua kebenarannya Taehyung. Aku memang bersalah mencoba mencelakaimu. Tetapi itu tidak penting lagi. Kau memang bersalah atas kematian kedua orang tuaku, dan aku berhak merasa benci dan dendam kepadamu. Tetapi kau juga sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku, jadi aku menganggap kita impas. Kalau kau melepaskanku, aku berjanji tidak akan muncul dalam kehidupanmu lagi dan tidak akan pernah berusaha mencelakaimu lagi." Jungkook menatap Taehyung sungguh-sungguh,

"Itulah penawaran terbaik yang bisa kuberikan"

"Penawaran katamu?" Taehyung mengibaskan tangannya jengkel

"Kau boleh berprasangka dengan semua kebencian tak beralasanmu itu, yang harus kau tahu, semua yang kau pikirkan di dalam kepala cantikmu itu salah"

"Aku tahu mana yang salah dan benar Taehyung. Dan kali ini aku sungguh-sungguh." Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Pilihanmu hanya dua, melepaskanku, atau mendapati aku mati"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook melaksanakan ancamannya. Dia mogok makan. Di hari pertama Taehyung masih menganggap remeh ancaman Jungkook yang kekanak-kanakan itu, dan menertawakannya. Tetapi sekarang sudah hampir dua hari, dan Yoongi melapor bahwa Jungkook sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan dan minumannya.

"Sama sekali?"

Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Yoongi frustrasi.

"Dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya, kami meletakkan makanannya di kamar dan dia hanya tidur di sana. Ketika kami menengok nampannya, dia tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali, bahkan minumannya pun tidak disentuhnya. Anda harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum pria itu membahayakan dirinya sendiri."

Jawab Yoongi datar, meskipun ada nada khawatir di sana.

"Aku akan menengoknya"

Taehyung melangkah memasuki kamar putih itu, dan menemukan Jungkook terbaring lemah di ranjang. Pria ini benar-benar keras kepala.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?" Taehyung mendesis menahan kemarahannya.

"Apakah kau ingin membunuh dirimu sendiri?"

Jungkook membalikkan badan dan menatapnya, membuat Taehyung mengernyit, wajah Jungkook tampak pucat dan bibirnya kering, pria itu juga tampak lemah.

"Kau harus memakan makananmu Jungkook, kalau tidak kau akan sakit dan membahayakan dirimu sendiri"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Taehyung. Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

"Oke, Kau mau apa?! Kau ingin bebas? Baik! Kau akan dapatkan apa yang kau mau, asalkan kau mau makan!"

Pernyataan itu membuat Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya lagi menatap Taehyung, dia berdehem, tenggorokannya terasa kering membuatnya susah berbicara, perutnya terasa nyeri, dan kepalanya pusing.

"Kau .. berjanji?" gumamnya lemah. Taehyung menatap Jungkook marah.

"Kau pikir aku bisa berbuat lain? Aku berjanji, kau bisa pegang janji seorang Kim Taehyung. Sekarang, biarkan aku membantumu minum!"

Sambil berdehem kembali karena tenggorokannya sakit, Jungkook berusaha menantang tatapan marah Taehyung dan membaca arti yang tersirat di dalamnya. Ya, Kim Taehyung selalu menjunjung harga dirinya, dia tidak akan mengingkari janji. Setelah merasa yakin, Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Astaga Jungkook" Taehyung mendesah lega, meraih gelas air putih yang tak tersentuh, tak jauh dari ranjang, lalu duduk di samping ranjang dan membantu Jungkook duduk.

"Kau bisa minum?"

Jungkook haus sekali, dan keinginannya yang paling besar adalah langsung minum dari gelas itu dengan sekali teguk. Ketika menerima gelas itu, Jungkook langsung meneguknya dengan rakus, tetapi berhenti di tegukan pertama karena tersedak dan sakit di tenggorokannya.

"Pelan-pelan." bisik Taehyung lembut, menjauhkan gelas itu dari Jungkook.

"lelaki keras kepala."

gerutunya, lalu meneguk minuman di gelas itu, Selanjutnya yang terjadi sama sekali tidak disangka-sangka oleh Jungkook. Taehyung duduk menerjangnya dan melumat bibirnya, sekaligus mengalirkan air minum itu ke tenggorokannya. Air minum itu meluncur dengan mulus ke tenggorokan Jungkook, membasahinya yang kehausan.

Sejenak, ketika air itu telah seluruhnya berpindah, Taehyung masih bermain-main di bibir Jungkook, mempermainkannya. Kemudian, sedikit terengah, Taehyung melepaskan bibir Jungkook, mereka duduk dengan wajah berhadapan, sangat dekat hingga napas panas mereka bersahutan.

Lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Taehyung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jungkook dan menatapnya tegang.

"Besok Jeonghan akan membantu mengemasi pakaianmu dan Yoongi akan mengantarkanmu pulang"

"Aku tidak mau membawa apapun dari sini, aku datang kesini tanpa membawa apapun, dan begitupun ketika aku keluar dari sini"

Taehyung mendesis tajam.

"Aku memaksa, Jungkook dan jangan bermain-main dengan kesabaranku"

Jungkook terdiam. Taehyung membebaskannya, itu sudah cukup. Dan kalau konsekwensinya Jungkook harus bertoleransi dengan sikap arogan lelaki itu, mungkin itu cukup sepadan.

 **. . .**

Pakaian-pakaian yang dibelikan Taehyung untuknya sangat banyak hingga membutuhkan 3 koper besar untuk

mengepaknya, belum lagi satu koper besar berisi aksesoris seperti koleksi sepatu dan tas yang bahkan tidak sempat Jungkook pakai.

Pegawai Taehyung sudah mengatur barang-barang itu dengan rapi di bagasi, dan Yoongi sudah berdiri di sisi mobil, mempersilahkan Jungkook masuk untuk diantar pulang. Jungkook melirik ke arah rumah besar itu, Taehyung tidak ada dari pagi tadi, lelaki itu pergi entah kemana tadi pagi-pagi sekali dan Jungkook tidak berani bertanya kepada Yoongi.

Seharusnya Jungkook berbahagia, Dahi Jungkook berkerut memikirkan perasaannya. Tetapi entah kenapa dia tidak bahagia. Rasanya menyesakkan dada dan menyedihkan entah kenapa. Dan Jungkook menahan diri kuat-kuat atas dorongan emosi yang membuatnya ingin menangis.

Dengan cepat, tanpa berani menoleh ke arah rumah Taehyung, Jungkook memasuki mobil hitam itu. Yoongi menutup pintu penumpang dan duduk di kursi supir bersama seorang pengawal lain. Pelan, mobil itu meluncur melalui taman besar di halaman Taehyung dan melewati gerbang.

Detik itulah Jungkook memberanikan diri menatap rumah Taehyung, mungkin ini akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya. Dia menyerap pemandangan rumah itu dan mengenangnya, sampai kemudian pintu gerbang hitam yang tinggi itu tertutup, menghalangi pandangannya.

Selamat tinggal Kim Taehyung. Jungkook mengusap setitik air mata di sudut matanya. Setelah ini aku tidak akan memikirkanmu lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To be Continued-**

 **Fast update~~**

 **Beberapa chapter lagi sebelum End+Epilog TvT**

 **Sambil nunggu swtd end, kuki nulis ff baru~ karena belum nemu cerita/novel yg bagus buat diremake, kuki mutusin untuk magang ngetik ff lewat ide gaje diotak xD** **mind to RnR? ❤**

 **Makaciw yang masih setia nunggu ff ini update /meskipun kadang php yak x'D. tanpa kalian mphikuk bukan apa-apanya *cuapcuap* dan juga buat mphii, fighting UNnya nyan~❤**

 **-Kuki**


	12. Chapter 12

**S** **leep with the Devil**

 **-TaeKook-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BoysLove inside | M-Preg**

 _ **BTS X SVT**_

 **Disc:** **I'm not the Owner of this story.**

 **Author just ReMake it by wearing TaeKook as cast.**

 **So, if you want to Read the original Story, you can visit SanthyAgatha's blog on link below**

 _ **www. anakcantikspot. blogspot. co. id**_ **(** _ **Delete Space**_ **)**

 **Note: hasil Cerita ini diRemake oleh Dua Author. Dan kami sudah meminta izin kepada pemilik cerita ini (** _ **Santhy Agatha**_ **) untuk menghindari terjadinya pelanggaran Hak Cipta.**

 **And, if you are still under age or Dislikes BL,** _ **please**_ **just left this page.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari pertamanya dalam kebebasan dan Jungkook luar biasa menikmatinya. Rumah mungil yang dikontraknya masih tertata rapi seolah-olah tidak pernah ditinggalkan sebelumnya. Mungkinkah Taehyung mengirimkan orang-orangnya untuk membersihkan rumah ini? Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba menghapus bayangan Taehyung dari pikirannya. Dia harus melupakan lelaki itu dan melangkah maju.

Pagi itu yang dilakukan oleh Jungkook pertama kali adalah memeriksa kulkasnya dan mengerutkan kening ketika

menemukan kulkasnya penuh bahan makanan. Ini pasti pekerjaan lelaki itu, gumam Jungkook, menolak menyebut nama Taehyung demi usahanya melupakannya. Tetapi Jungkook tidak mau membiarkan gangguan ini merusak hari pertama kebebasannya.

Diambilnya sayuran, daging sapi, dan telur. Lalu dia membuat tumis daging dengan sayuran dan telur yang berbau harum, setelah menuang masakan harum itu dari wajan, Jungkook menuang teh hangat yang sudah diseduhnya tadi pagi ke cangkir berwarna putih, dan meletakkan semuanya di meja. Sambil menyantap makanannya Jungkook menyalakan komputernya. Hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah mencari pekerjaan, karena Jungkook harus bertahan hidup. Seperti semula.

Seingat Jungkook, dirinya masih punya tabungan di rekeningnya, tidak banyak memang hanya cukup untuk bertahan hidup selama satu sampai dengan dua bulan setelah dikurangi pembayaran kontrak rumah kecil ini secara bulanan. Setelah itu Jungkook harus bekerja untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri sekaligus membayar tempat tinggalnya, kalau Jungkook tidak bisa melakukannya, dia akan menjadi gelandangan. Jadi, waktunya untuk mencari pekerjaan sangatlah sempit.

Oh ya, hal kedua yang harus dilakukannya adalah mengambil uang tabungannya, mungkin nanti siang dia akan ke bank. Jungkook menghirup tehnya yang terasa harum dan meneguknya dengan tegukan panas yang nikmat. Lalu mulai menyantap sarapannya sambil membuka situs pencari pekerjaan di komputernya.

Lowongan kerja … lowongan kerja yang cepat dan sesuai kualifikasinya … mata Jungkook bergerak cepat dan mencatat beberapa perkerjaan yang sesuai. Dia mengirimkan email surat lamaran ke beberapa perusahaan tersebut sambil menghabiskan sarapannya.

Ketika Jungkook selesai melakukan kegiatannya, waktu sudah hampir jam dua belas siang. Jungkook teringat bahwa dia harus ke Bank, dengan bergegas Jungkook mengambil tas kecilnya dan hendak keluar rumah ketika ada yang mengetuk pintunya. Seketika Jungkook waspada. Dia tidak pernah punya teman sebelumnya. Jadi, itu tidaklah mungkin teman yang bertamu. Lagipula, dalam penyamarannya waktu itu karena berencana membalas dendam kepada Taehyung, tidak banyak yang tahu kalau Jungkook tinggal di rumah mungil ini.

Apakah itu musuh Taehyung yang ingin mencelakainya? Jungkook bergidik ngeri. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menenangkan diri. Tidak, musuh Taehyung pasti sudah mengurus masalah itu sebelum memutuskan melepaskan Jungkook. Jadi, siapa yang sedang mengetuk pintunya saat ini? Dengan hati-hati Jungkook mengintip melalui jendela sebelah dan menemukan seorang lelaki dengan setelan jas mahal dan resmi berdiri di depan pintunya.

Dari penampilannya, tampaknya lelaki itu lelaki baik-baik. Tetapi penampilan bisa menipu bukan? Jungkook masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa Dokter Hoseok yang begitu baik dan selalu tersenyum itu ternyata adalah psikopat berjiwa kejam. Jungkook meraih pisau dapur dan membuka pintu dengan hati-hati, membiarkan rantai tetap menahan pintu itu.

"Siapa?" Jungkook menatap pria tampan dalam balutan jas rapi itu sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Selamat siang, Anda Tuan Jungkook? Saya Park Jimin, pengacara yang dikirim kemari"

Pengacara?

"Pengacara untuk apa? Saya tidak berkaitan dengan masalah hukum apapun,"

Jungkook masih mengintip dari pintu, belum mau membukanya, menatap Jimin dengan curiga.

"Saya dikirim untuk menyerahkan dokumen-dokumen kepada Anda." Jimin tampak berdehem memikirkan sesuatu.

"Anda mungkin tidak mengenal saya, tapi saya teman Mingyu dan Wonwoo"

Jungkook tertarik.

"Apakah Wonwoo yang mengirimmu kemari"

"Sayangnya bukan, meski Wonwoo menitip salam dan berharap kalian bisa bertemu di lain kesempatan."

Jimin mengangkat bahu.

"Saya dikirim oleh Taehyung"

Jungkook mengernyitkan kening, setelah berpikir sejenak, dia berpendapat bahwa lelaki yang mengaku pengacara ini tampak meyakinkan. Dia meletakkan pisaunya dan masih dengan waspada dia membuka pintunya.

"Boleh saya masuk, Anda boleh tenang, saya bukan orang jahat." Jimin tersenyum dengan gaya profesional.

Jungkook mempersilahkannya masuk, dan dia duduk menatap lelaki itu mengeluarkan berkas-berkas yang tampak penting dari tas kerjanya.

"Ini adalah surat kepemilikan rumah ini, Taehyung telah membelinya atas nama Anda. Dan ini nomor rekening yang dibukakan Taehyung atas nama Anda, seluruh kelengkapannya ada di dalam amplop, Anda tinggal menggunakannya,"

Jimin meletakkan berkas-berkas itu dalam map terbuka di meja lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Saya hanya diperintahkan menyerahkan berkas-berkas ini kepada Anda, kalau semua sudah lengkap, saya akan berpamitan."

Lelaki itu beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih menatap kertas-kertas di meja itu dengan kaget. Surat rumah? Rekening tabungan? Matanya melirik sekilas pada surat-surat itu. Semua atas namanya!

"Tunggu dulu! Saya tidak tahu sebelumnya tentang surat-surat ini! Saya tidak bisa menerimanya!"

"Tuan .." Jimin menyela sudah siap pergi dari rumah itu.

"Saya hanya menyampaikan apa yang ditugaskan kepada saya, kalau Anda ada pertanyaan, mungkin Anda bisa

menghubungi langsung Taehyung"

Dan Jimin pun pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih tercenung dan bingung menatap berkas-berkas di depannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Saya ingin bertemu tuan Kim Taehyung."

Jungkook bergumam gugup kepada resepsionist di lobby kantor yang mewah itu. Kemewahan lobby itu begitu mengintimidasi dan Jungkook merasakan semua mata memandangnya, seolah dia orang aneh yang salah tempat. Tangannya memeluk amplop berkas yang diberikan Jimin kepadanya tadi siang dan berusaha menantang tatapan mata tajam dari resepsionist yang menatapnya curiga.

"Kim Taehyung kata Anda? Anda yakin? Kalau Anda ingin melamar pekerjaan, mungkin bisa Anda titipkan di sini …"

"Saya tidak ingin melamar pekerjaan." Jungkook mulai merasa jengkel menerima tatapan meremehkan dari resepsionist itu.

"Tolong atur pertemuan saya dengan Kim Taehyung"

"Tuan, saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung Anda, tetapi Tuan Kim Taehyung tidak mungkin bisa ditemui semudah itu, Anda harus membuat janji pertemuan yang rumit dengan sekretarisnya dulu .."

"Biarkan dia masuk, dia datang bersamaku. Saya ada janji temu dengan Taehyung jam dua."

sebuah suara yang dalam di sebelah Jungkook mengagetkannya. Jungkook menoleh dan menyipitkan matanya. Sedikit silau akan ketampanan lelaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Well satu lagi lelaki dengan anugerah kesempurnaan fisik yang luar biasa.

Batin Jungkook sambil menatap Mingyu yang memakai jas warna hitam dan tersenyum samar di sebelahnya. Tapi untunglah yang satu ini lelaki baik dan menyayangi isterinya. Mau tak mau Jungkook mengingat kemesraan Mingyu dan Wonwoo di pesta malam itu, dan merasa kagum melihat besarnya cinta yang terpancar dari Mingyu dan Wonwoo ketika mereka bertatapan.

Resepsionist itu menatap Mingyu dan sudah pasti mengenalinya.

"Oh, Tuan Kim Mingyu, selamat datang."

Sikapnya berubah ramah dan Jungkook mencibir atas perbedaan perlakuan yang diterimanya, apalagi resepsionist itu menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan memuja.

"Mohon maaf, tadi siang kami sudah mengirimkan pesan kepada sekretaris Anda bahwa pertemuan hari ini dibatalkan, Tuan Taehyung mendadak harus ke luar negeri".

Mingyu dan Jungkook sama-sama mengerutkan keningnya. Taehyung ke luar negeri?

"Aku tidak menerima pesan itu."

gumam Mingyu tajam, membuat resepsionist itu menunduk gugup hingga Jungkook merasa kasihan. Tetapi kemudian Mingyu mengangkat bahunya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke kantor dan mengganti waktuku yang tersia-siakan untuk kemari,"

Mingyu menoleh kepada Jungkook.

"Kalau waktuku tersia-siakan aku akan terlambat pulang ke rumah"

Jungkook mau tak mau menahan senyum. Mingyu tampak lebih kesal karena terpaksa terlambat pulang daripada karena batal bertemu Taehyung.

"Aku akan kembali ke kantor, oh ya, Wonwoo menitip salam kepadamu."

dengan senyumnya yang mempesona, Mingyu mengedipkan sebelah matanya ramah, lalu membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi dari lobby itu. Jungkook menatap punggung Mingyu yang menjauh dan akhirnya tersenyum. Betapa beruntungnya Wonwoo memiliki pasangan yang luar biasa seperti Mingyu.

"Tuan Jungkook?"

kali ini sebuah suara yang familiar menyapanya. Jungkook menoleh dan mendapati Yoongi yang berdiri menatapnya, baru saja keluar dari lift.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?"

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya.

"Aku mencari Taehyung."

ditunjukkannya amplop berkas itu kepada Yoongi.

"Ini, aku ingin mengembalikan berkas-berkas ini"

Yoongi menatap berkas-berkas itu dan mengerti.

"Tuan Taehyung ingin Anda menerimanya"

"Aku tidak mau menerimanya, aku tidak ingin berhutang budi kepadanya"

"Itu uang anda." sela Yoongi tenang.

"Itu adalah bagian saham Anda dari perusahaan ayah Anda yang sudah di take over oleh Tuan Taehyung"

Jungkook tertegun. Bagian sahamnya? Dia tidak pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya.

"Bagian saham ini, sesuai dengan surat perjanjian jual beli akan diberikan kepada Anda begitu usia Anda genap duapuluh tahun"

Yoongi menatap sekelilingnya yang ramai dan tampak tidak nyaman.

"Mari saya akan jelaskan kepada Anda"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia dibawa ke sebuah ruangan dengan perabot kayu dan nuansa cokelat dan elegan di lantai dua. Yoongi duduk disofa di depannya dan mempersilahkan Jungkook duduk.

"Mari duduk dulu, Anda ingin kopi?"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, terlalu tercengang dengan semuanya yang tampak begitu tiba-tiba.

"Tuan Taehyung saat ini sedang ada di Italia ada beberapa urusan yang mendesak di sana."

Yoongi mengubah posisi duduknya supaya nyaman.

"Seharusnya dari awal saya menceritakan ini kepada Anda, tetapi Tuan Taehyung menahan saya."

Cerita apalagi? Kejutan apa lagi? Jantung Jungkook berdegup kencang.

"Tuan Taehyung tidak pernah menghancurkan perusahaan ayah Anda, apalagi membuat ayah Anda bangkrut."

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya.

"Anda boleh tidak percaya, tetapi Anda bisa mencari informasi di manapun, yang dilakukan Tuan Taehyung bukanlah membangkrutkan perusahaan-perusahaan, dia menolong perusahaan-perusahaan yang sudah hampir bangkrut dan menghidupkannya lagi. Banyak perusahaan yang sudah dia take over menjadi berlipat-lipat lebih maju berkat kehebatan tuan Taehyung"

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya membantah,

"Tetapi perusahaan ayahku baik-baik saja sebelum ayah membuat perjanjian dengan Taehyung, kami sama sekali tidak bangkrut!"

Jungkook teringat gaun-gaun dan perhiasan mewah yang dibelikan ayahnya untuk ibunya, pelayan-pelayan yang hilir mudik siap sedia memenuhi kebutuhan mereka, rumah mewah mereka yang nyaman, mobil dan segala kemewahan lainnya yang dicukupkan ayahnya waktu itu. Ayahnya tidak mungkin bangkrut!

"Ayah Anda menyembunyikan hal ini dari keluarganya, dia tidak ingin ibu dan Anda merasa cemas." Yoongi menghela nafas.

"Anda boleh tidak percaya kepada saya, tetapi biarkan saya bercerita dulu, setelah itu Anda boleh memutuskan. Apapun penerimaan Anda nanti, saya tidak akan mempermasalahkan, yang pasti tidak ada sedikitpun kebohongan dari saya kepada Anda"

Mata Yoongi menerawang ke masa lalu ketika mulai bercerita.

"Ayah Anda datang kepada Tuan Taehyung waktu itu, memohon suntikan dana dan perjanjian kerja sama. Tuan Taehyung sebenarnya tidak tertarik dan dia sudah siap menolak mentah-mentah. Perusahaan ayah Anda yang sudah benarbenar kolaps akibat manajemen yang kacau balau, akan membutuhkan biaya dan perhatian yang luar biasa besar untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Tetapi kemudian ayah Anda memberikan penawaran kepada tuan Taehyung"

"Penawaran?"

Yoongi menatap Jungkook hati-hati.

"Ya .. penawaran yang sebenarnya konyol, tapi langsung membuat tuan Taehyung berubah pikiran"

"Penawaran apa?"

"Anda"

Jungkook tertegun, pucat pasi.

"Aku?"

"Ayah Anda sepertinya sudah sangat putus asa sebelum meminta bantuan kepada tuan Taehyung, harap Anda Memaklumi." Yoongi menghela nafas,

"Mungkin Andalah satu-satunya harta yang dimilikinya yang bisa ditawarkannya kepada tuan Taehyung, mengingat waktu itu reputasi tuan Taehyung sebagai playboy sangat terkenal. Mungkin ayah Anda berfikir bisa menggunakan Anda untuk menarik hati tuan Taehyung."

Jungkook hampir tidak bisa berkata-kata, lidahnya kelu. Ayahnya menawarkannya kepada iblis jahat itu sebagai ganti suntikan dana untuk perusahaannya? Tidak mungkin! Ayahnya tidak mungkin melakukan itu!

"Saya tahu Anda tidak percaya, tetapi kami memiliki bukti penawaran itu yang nanti akan saya tunjukkan kepada Anda. Sekarang saya akan melanjutkan cerita saya"

Yoongi berdehem tampak amat mengerti berbagai emosi yang berkecamuk, silih berganti di wajah Jungkook.

"Segalanya pasti akan berbeda jika yang ditawarkan bukan Anda. Tuan Taehyung, saya yakin akan menolak mentah-mentah ayah Anda. Tetapi Tuan Taehyung langsung berubah pikiran ketika beliau melihat foto Anda"

Fotonya yang sangat mirip dengan almarhumah isteri Taehyung. Dada Jungkook terasa perih menyadari kenyataan itu.

"Yah Anda mengerti kan .. walau hanya dengan tatapan sekilas saja pasti mudah menyadari kemiripan Anda dengan .."

Yoongi menghentikan kata-katanya, menyadari wajah Jungkook yang pucat pasi.

"Anda tidak apa-apa tuan?"

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa,"

suaranya terdengar serak, susah payah berusaha dikeluarkannya.

"Tuan Taehyung langsung menyetujuinya, tetapi dia tidak mau terburu-buru. Menurut perjanjian itu pada usia duapuluh tahun Anda akan diserahkan kepada Tuan Taehyung, sebagai isteri. Dan mas kawinnya dibayar di muka, Tuan Taehyung tidak pernah melakukan take over kepada perusahaan ayah Anda, dia hanya memberikan dana yang luar biasa besar sesuai dengan permintaan ayah Anda." Yoongi menatap Jungkook miris.

"Tetapi ayah Anda rupanya bekerja dengan manajemen yang tidak becus dan mengkhianatinya, uang itu ludes dalam sekejap dan bahkan perusahaan ayah Anda, bukannya terselamatkan malahan makin hancur. Ayah Anda lalu datang kembali meminta tolong kepada tuan Taehyung"

Jungkook hanya termenung berusaha menyerap kata-kata Yoongi sebaik-baiknya. Apakah Yoongi berbohong? Tetapi lelaki itu tampak lurus dan jujur. Jungkook cuma masih belum bisa menerima bayangannya selama ini terhadap ayahnya hancur lebur begitu saja. Jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoongi adalah kebenaran, maka Jungkook harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kehidupannya dulu bersama ayahnya yang bagaikan di negeri dongeng, sebagian besar hanyalah kebohongan semata.

Jungkook sudah dijual menjadi isteri Taehyung di ulang tahunnya yang ke20, itu seminggu lagi. Jungkook mengernyit, dia sudah dibayar di muka. Rasanya seperti dihina dan dihantam secara bersamaan. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak kalau dia bukan barang, dia manusia dan dia punya kehendak yang bebas.

"Tuan Taehyung sangat marah kepada ayah Anda, kesempatan yang diberikannya disia-siakan begitu saja oleh ayah Anda, dan tuan Taehyung tidak mau memberikan kesempatan kedua lagi. Perusahaan itu tidak boleh ada di tangan ayah Anda lagi kalau tidak mau lebih hancur. Jadi, Tuan Taehyung membelinya, dengan harga yang pantas, bahkan masih memberikan jatah bulanan kepada keluarga Anda setiap bulannya meskipun ayah Anda tidak berhak menerimanya." Yoongi menatap Jungkook dalam-dalam.

"itu semua karena Tuan Taehyung mengkhawatirkan Anda"

Taehyung mengkhawatirkannya? Tidak mungkin! Lelaki itu hanya cemas, karena Jungkook adalah pria yang berwajah sama dengan isteri yang dicintainya, pria yang diharapkannya bisa menggantikan isterinya.

"Saya mengerti perasaan Anda, tetapi ada beberapa hal yang belum sempat saya jelaskan kepada Anda waktu itu ketika Tuan Taehyung menyela pembicaraan kita."

Yoongi bekata-kata lagi.

"Memang Anda pasti akan melihat bahwa Tuan Taehyung hanya menganggap Anda sebagai pengganti Nyonya Seokjin. Tetapi tidak. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, yang dilihat Tuan Taehyung adalah benar-benar Anda, diri anda sendiri"

Seiring berjalannya waktu?

Yoongi mengangguk, seolah bisa membaca pertanyaan di mata Jungkook.

"Yah selama ini kami mengawasi Anda. Rumah mungil yang Anda tempati bersama keluarga Anda waktu itu, merupakan salah satu properti milik tuan Taehyung, Semua sudah diatur supaya kehidupan Anda baik-baik saja meskipun ayah Anda bangkrut"

Tiba-tiba Jungkook menyadarinya. Kemudahan-kemudahan yang dia dapat tanpa sengaja, seperti rumah mungil itu yang bisa didapat ayahnya dengan harga yang sangat murah.

"Kami bahkan tahu bahwa Anda berencana membalas dendam atas kematian orang tua Anda,"

wajah Yoongi melembut melihat pipi Jungkook merona merah, lalu menatap Jungkook dengan menyesal.

"Kematian orang tua Anda juga mengejutkan kami, Jungkook. Percayalah, tuan Taehyung terkejut atas hal itu. Dia memang terkenal kejam dan jahat tapi yang pasti dia tidak pernah bermaksud melukai orang yang lemah. Dia sudah berusaha membantu ayah Anda – demi Anda,"

Yoongi menekankan kata-katanya.

"Semua yang terjadi bukan kesalahan Tuan Taehyung"

Jungkook merasa malu. Bagaimana lagi? Perasaan itulah yang sekarang menyergapnya. Jika kata-kata Yoongi ini benar… dan sepertinya memang semua adalah kebenaran.. maka Jungkook harus merasa malu, Semua dendamnya selama ini, pemikirannya selama ini, kemarahannya selama ini, dan kebenciannya semua ini, semuanya dibangun atas persepsi yang benar-benar salah.

Dan Taehyung bahkan tidak pernah membela diri dengan segala cacian, makian, dan tuduhannya. Kenapa Taehyung tidak pernah membela diri dan membiarkannya makin liar dengan emosi dan kemarahan membabi butanya?

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahun Anda, sesuai dengan perjanjian yang ditandatangani oleh ayah Anda. Taehyung akan

memperisteri Anda"

Jungkook membelalakkan matanya. Apakah Taehyung masih menganggap perjanjian bertahun-tahun lalu itu dengan serius? Tetapi perjanjian itu melibatkan uang yang tidak sedikit, yang diberikan Taehyung kepada ayahnya dan kemudian disia-siakan begitu saja. Kalaupun Jungkook menolak Taehyung, maka dia menanggung hutang yang sangat besar kepada lelaki itu.

"Apakah, apakah Taehyung menyuruh Anda mengatakan semua ini kepada saya?"

Yoongi langsung menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook itu,

"Tidak. Tidak ada satupun perintah dari Tuan Taehyung kepada saya untuk menceritakan ini semua, bahkan Tuan Taehyung berkesan merahasiakan semua ini dari Anda,"

Yoongi tersenyum.

"Saya hanya memikirkan cara-cara Tuan Taehyung, mengingat wataknya, beliau tidak akan menjelaskan apapun kepada Anda. Mungkin beliau akan menculik Anda lagi dan memaksakan pernikahannya dengan Anda, saya hanya menyiapkan Anda kalau itu benar-benar terjadi"

Jungkook mengernyit.

"Mengingat selama ini dia selalu memaksakan kehendaknya, aku yakin dia akan melakukannya"

" jadi dia membebaskanku hanya sementara?"

Yoongi mengangguk, minta permakluman.

"Semoga Anda bisa menghilangkan semua dendam yang tidak perlu. Yang pasti -saya bisa menjamin itu-Tuan Taehyung benar-benar peduli kepada Anda. Perlu Anda tahu, Tuan Taehyung benar-benar serius ingin menikahi anda, beliau saat ini berada di Italia, mengunjungi makam nyonya Seokjin. Meminta izin kepada isterinya."

Jungkook memejamkan matanya pedih. Setelah dendam itu menghilang, yang ada di dadanya hanyalah kekosongan yang perih .. kekosongan yang menyesakkan dadanya. Hampir seperti patah hati.

 **. . .**

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Jungkook sudah tahu hari ini akan tiba. Entah kenapa dia tahu, bahwa Taehyung akan datang menjemputnya dan merenggutnya kembali, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Ketukan di pintu rumahnya membuatnya terlonjak, meskipun Jungkook sudah mengantisipasinya. Dan ketika membuka pintu, Jungkook bertatapan wajah dengan Taehyung. Lelaki itu tampak luar biasa tampan, bahkan lebih tampan dari terakhir mereka bertemu.

Mengenakan kaca mata hitam dan kemeja biru berlapis jacket khaki dan celana yang senada, dengan rambut cokelatnya yang acak-acakan. Dia seperti malaikat yang diturunkan di depan pintu Jungkook.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau katakan."

Jungkook berkata, mencoba mencari-cari mata Taehyung, tetapi kesulitan karena kacamata hitam itu menghalanginya.

Taehyung terdiam.

"Aku tahu kalau kamu tahu, Yoongi menceritakan pertemuan kalian." Lelaki itu menoleh ke belakang Jungkook.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To be Continued-**

 **Bentar lagi kuki hamil aw~ -u-**

 **Kuki udah gasempat ngecek sama ngedit, jd maafkan kalau masih ada typo. *deepbow***

 **Ah ya, chapter depan dipastikan fast update~~~ Kuki laff kaliann❤**

 **-Kuki**


	13. Chapter 13

**S** **leep with the Devil**

 **-TaeKook-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BoysLove inside | M-Preg**

 _ **BTS X SVT**_

 **Disc:** **I'm not the Owner of this story.**

 **Author just ReMake it by wearing TaeKook as cast.**

 **So, if you want to Read the original Story, you can visit SanthyAgatha's blog on link below**

 _ **www. anakcantikspot. blogspot. co. id**_ **(** _ **Delete Space**_ **)**

 **Note: hasil Cerita ini diRemake oleh Dua Author. Dan kami sudah meminta izin kepada pemilik cerita ini (** _ **Santhy Agatha**_ **) untuk menghindari terjadinya pelanggaran Hak Cipta.**

 **And, if you are still under age or Dislikes BL,** _ **please**_ **just left this page.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook mundur dengan tidak nyaman. Membiarkan Taehyung masuk ke rumahnya sama seperti membiarkan iblis menguasai kehidupannya. Tetapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Mereka harus berbicara, panjang lebar. Dan mereka tidak mungkin berbicara di ambang pintu seperti ini.

Jungkook memiringkan tubuhnya mempersilahkan Taehyung masuk ke rumahnya yang mungil tetapi indah itu. Taehyung langsung duduk di sofa cokelat itu, tampak nyaman, kemudian melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan meletakkan di meja.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan di hari ulang tahunmu?"

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Tidak ada."

Jungkook punya cheese cake strawberry dikulkasnya. Tapi itu untuk dia makan sendiri nanti malam.

Tanpa gangguan Taehyung. Taehyung menatap Jungkook seolah mengukur-ukur.

"Aku bisa mengadakan pesta untukmu"

"Aku tidak butuh pesta darimu"

"Hmm." Lelaki itu mendesah, lalu ketika menatap Jungkook, tatapannya berubah serius.

"Kau tahu kan kenapa aku kemari?"

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Dan sebelum kau katakan maksudmu, aku ingin membuat penawaran baru untukmu"

"Penawaran?" Taehyung mengangkat alisnya, "Oke jelaskan"

"Aku akan mengembalikan semua uang yang pernah kau berikan kepada ayahku"

"Jungkook.." Taehyung terkekeh, "Utang itu begitu besar hingga kau mungkin hanya bisa menggantinya dengan tubuhmu. Tidak. Aku menolak penawaranmu. Dan kau," mata Taehyung berubah sensual.

"Kau akan menjadi isteriku sebentar lagi sesuai perjanjian"

"Aku bukan barang yang bisa dibeli seenaknya, dan kenapa kau begitu santai? Ini masalah pernikahan bukan jual beli perusahaan"

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi isteriku."

Taehyung bersedekap, menatap Jungkook yang mulai emosi.

"Itu sudah kutetapkan sejak awal mula"

"Kenapa?" Jungkook tidak bisa menahan suara tajam di lidahnya, "Karena kau ingin menjadikanku boneka pengganti Seokjin?"

Wajah Taehyung mengeras ketika Jungkook menyebut nama Seokjin, bibirnya mengetat.

"Jangan hubung-hubungkan dia dengan ini semua"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak menghubungkan?"

Jungkook sudah menahan diri, tetapi suaranya meninggi.

"Semua ini karena wajah ini, karena wajah yang sama dengan almarhumah isterimu! Kau tidak bisa menganggapku sebagai penggantinya Taehyung! Kami orang yang berbeda, dan aku menolak diperlakukan seperti itu!"

"Aku tahu kalian orang yang berbeda."

Taehyung berdiri di depan Jungkook, siap berkonfrontasi.

"Percayalah, aku benar-benar tahu, karena gairah semacam ini, tidak pernah kurasakan dengan siapapun!"

Lelaki itu meraih Jungkook ke pelukannya dan langsung mencium bibirnya. Dengan lembut. Tidak memaksa seperti biasa, dengan pelan dia menguak bibir Jungkook, mencicipinya pelan-pelan kemudian melumatnya lembut.

Lidahnya menelusuri seluruh bibir Jungkook dan kemudian bermain-main dengan lidah Jungkook, mencecapnya habis-habisan. Ketika akhirnya ciuman itu selesai mereka sama-sama terengah-engah.

"Apakah pada akhirnya kau mengakui kalau kau merindukanku?"

"Dalam mimpimu, Kim Taehyung" Jungkook menjawab dengan ketus, membuat Taehyung terkekeh geli.

"Kita adalah pasangan yang sangat cocok."

Taehyung mendekatkan tubuh Jungkook ke tubuhnya, dalam rangkuman dadanya.

"Kaitkan kakimu di kakiku"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan cemas.

"Apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan Taehyung?"

"Lakukan saja sayang."

jemari Taehyung menyentuh paha Jungkook. Mungkin sudah waktunya mereka berhenti berkata-kata dan berkomunikasi dengan bahasa nonverbal yang sudah sangat mereka kuasai. Jemari Taehyung membimbing agar paha Jungkook melingkarinya.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan padamu, bahwa kau tidak akan diperlakukan sebagai boneka. Kau bukan boneka, boneka hanya untuk dipajang di dalam rak. Aku ingin kau berada di tanganku, untuk disentuh, dipuaskan dan dimiliki dengan cara yang kusuka"

Jungkook terkesiap, merasakan jemari Taehyung menyelusup ke balik celananya dan menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif.

"Ya sayang … seperti ini … "

Taehyung mendesah di telinga Jungkook, ia menyelipkan satu jari dan mencumbu Jungkook, berusaha sepelan mungkin meski hasratnya sudah hampir menggelegak. Jungkook terpekik dan mencengkram pundak Taehyung dengan erat. Taehyung menunduk, tangannya yang bebas menyelusup kedalam kaus yang Jungkook kenakan, dan bermain-main dinipple Jungkook.

Gairah bercampur penentangan berkelebat di mata Jungkook ketika menatap Taehyung.

"Kau akan membayar untuk semua ini, Kim Taehyung"

Taehyung mulai mencium leher Jungkook, bertanya-tanya apakah Jungkook tahu betapa menggairahkannya dirinya dengan bagian atas kausnya yang terbuka. Mendadak Taehyung tidak sanggup menahan diri lagi.

Dan ia pun bercinta dengan Jungkook-nya yang manis. Saat itu juga hingga mereka berdua sama-sama dibutakan oleh hasrat yang membara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung mengetatkan pelukannya ke punggung Jungkook yang setengah tertidur, dipeluknya Jungkook yang masih lemas setelah orgasme yang mereka lalui. Jungkook akan menjadi isterinya. Bahkan ketika Jungkook menolak Taehyung dengan kata-kata, Taehyung tahu bahwa tubuh Jungkook tidak akan mampu menolaknya.

"Setelah ini apakah kau akan menerima lamaranku?"

Jungkook terdiam, memejamkan matanya dalam pelukan Taehyung. Masih bertanya-tanya mengapa bercinta dengan seorang pria berbaju lengkap sementara dirinya sendiri telanjang bisa terasa begitu erotis. Walaupun sekarang ia tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir di ranjang ini, di tempat tidur ini. Dia sekarang telanjang bulat, tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Pakaiannya bertebaran dari ruang tamu sampai ke lantai di sebelah. Taehyung benar-benar serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Ini akan menjadi pernikahan tanpa cinta. Jungkook memejamkan matanya, setidaknya bukan dari dirinya.

Ketika mengetahui bahwa Taehyung bukanlah penyebab kematian kedua orangtuanya, perasaan Jungkook langsung terjun bebas, jatuh ke dalam pesona Taehyung yang begitu deras. Lelaki ini luar biasa pandai bercinta, dan dia sudah memiliki tubuh Jungkook. Kalaupun Jungkook menolak lamarannya, Jungkook yakin Taehyung tidak akan pernah melepaskannya, apalagi membiarkannya menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain.

"Apakah kalau aku menolak kau akan memaksaku?"

Jungkook menyuarakan pertanyaan di dalam pikirannya. Hening sejenak, lalu Taehyung mengusap punggung Jungkook dengan lembut.

"Mungkin." lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang, "Jungkook. Aku bukan lelaki baik, mungkin kita akan menghabiskan hari-hari kita dengan penuh pertengkaran dan meledak-ledak. Tapi kau harus tahu satu hal, aku akan menjaga isteriku"

Ucapan itu bagaikan janji, yang diungkapkan di kegelapan kamar itu. Tetapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan masih berkecamuk di benak Jungkook. Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku kenapa kau ingin menikahiku? Bahkan Jungkook sudah tahu jawabannya. Karena wajahnya, karena dia begitu mirip dengan kekasih sejati Taehyung.

Kalau Jungkook mengambil resiko dengan menikahi Taehyung, akankah suatu saat nanti Taehyung akan benar-benar memandang wajahnya dan mengakui bahwa itu Jungkook? Bukan Seokjin? Akankah suatu saat nanti Jungkook diakui sebagai suatu pribadi yang asli, bukan pengganti dari siapapun? Resikonya terlalu besar. Tetapi godaan untuk jatuh ke dalam pelukan iblis ini terlalu menarik untuk dilepaskan.

"Ya Taehyung. Aku bersedia menjadi isterimu"

Taehyung memejamkan matanya dan memeluk Jungkook erat.

"Dan aku berjanji padamu, kau akan dijaga sebaik-baiknya."

Begitu saja lamaran itu, tanpa pernyataan cinta yang romantis, tanpa perasaan menggebu-gebu yang biasanya dimiliki oleh pasangan yang terlibat romansa. Jungkook tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa dia akan dilamar dengan cara seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pernikahan itu, karena dilaksanakan dengan gaya Kim Taehyung, menjadi sebuah pesta pernikahan yang luar biasa mewah. Segalanya yang terbaik. Tuxedo Jungkook didatangkan langsung dari Perancis, makanannya yang paling enak, langsung dari restaurant milik Taehyung. Perempuan-perempuan menatapnya iri dan para lelaki memujinya karena pada akhirnya bisa membuat Kim Taehyung berlabuh.

Semua orang pasti memimpikan pesta pernikahan yang seperti ini, pesta pernikahan yang bagaikan mimpi untuk puteri di negeri dongeng. Tetapi tidak dengan Jungkook. Tiba-tiba dia dihinggapi ketakutan yang diam-diam melandanya. Dia sekarang sudah menjadi isteri Kim Taehyung. Tetapi bayang-bayang isteri Taehyung yang terdahulu, Seokjin yang cantik, yang sebenar-benarnya ada di hati Taehyung terasa menyesakkan dadanya.

Dan malam ini, di malam pernikahannya. Jungkook duduk di tepi ranjang Taehyung. Merasakan perasaan resah yang begitu mengganggu. Apakah aku menyesali ini? Kenapa aku mau saja dinikahi oleh lelaki arogan ini? Sebegitu besarkah pesona lelaki ini hingga membuatku rela hanya menjadi boneka pengganti?

Pintu terbuka dan Taehyung masuk, lelaki itu masih memakai jas yang dipakainya untuk pesta meski dasinya sudah dilepas dan kancing kemeja di bagian atasnya sudah dibuka.

"Kenapa dahimu berkerut?"

Taehyung melepaskan jasnya hanya mengenakan kemeja putih, lalu berdiri di depan Jungkook.

"Kau sudah berganti baju, hm." dengan lembut Taehyung menghela pundak Jungkook supaya berdiri menghadapnya.

"Kau tampak lelah, apakah kau ingin tidur atau .." tatapan Taehyung tampak sensual.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dalam-dalam. Apakah hanya gairah yang ada di dalam benak lelaki ini. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun Jungkook masih bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam hati Taehyung.

"Aku ingin membuat pengaturan."

Jungkook bergumam cepat, sebelum dia kehilangan keberaniannya.

"Tentang pernikahan kita"

"Pengaturan?" Taehyung mengerutkan kening, tampak tidak senang, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pengaturan tentang hal-hal yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan dalam pernikahan kita"

Mata cokelat Taehyung membara.

"Kau isteriku Jungkook, dan aku berhak atasmu"

"Kau bilang kau akan menghormatiku dalam pernikahan ini."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung tajam.

"Kalau kau tidak mau berkompromi atas pengaturanku ini aku .."

"Apa? Kau akan melarikan diri lagi? Akan mogok makan lagi?"

Taehyung melepaskan pegangannya dari Jungkook dengan pahit. Pipi Jungkook merona malu, tetapi dia menegarkan diri.

"Aku hanya ingin menetapkan beberapa hal yang membuatku merasa aman"

"Oke," desis Taehyung, "Cepat katakan apa maumu dan aku akan memilih mana yang bisa kuterima dan mana yang tidak"

"Pertama, aku tidak mau dipaksa untuk bercinta denganmu kalau aku tidak mau … apalagi memakai obat itu"

Taehyung mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Jungkook dengan sensual.

"Diterima. Lagipula sepertinya aku tidak membutuhkan obat itu lagi."

tambahnya penuh arti, membuat pipi Jungkook makin merona.

"Kedua aku ingin hubungan yang saling menghormati, aku akan menjaga kesetiaanku karena aku isterimu, dan aku mau kau juga" Taehyung terkekeh.

"Diterima." jemarinya menyentuh pipi Jungkook lembut, "Kau menjadi posesif kepadaku, eh?"

godanya. Jungkook berusaha mengabaikan kalimat-kalimat Taehyung yang menjurus itu.

"Ketiga, aku tidak mau dibelikan apapun tanpa persetujuanku."

masih teringat di pikiran Jungkook betapa banyaknya baju-baju yang dibelikan Taehyung untuknya, belum lagi aksesoris dan sepatu-sepatu mahal yang dibeli Taehyung seolah membeli sesuatu yang tidak berharga. Taehyung harus belajar bahwa memperlakukan pria lemah dengan baik bukan berarti melimpahinya dengan harta dan benda.

"Ditolak," tatapan Taehyung menajam lagi.

"Kau isteriku Jungkook, aku berhak membelikanmu apapun yang aku mau"

Jungkook mengernyit dan menantang mata Taehyung, mereka saling bertatapan tajam sampai akhirnya Jungkook menyerah.

"Oke .. kau boleh membelikan asal tidak berlebihan"

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya.

"Apakah ini sudah selesai? Atau aku harus menunggu lebih lama untu berlanjut ke babak selanjutnya?"

Pipi Jungkook merona dan menatap Taehyung dengan waspada, babak selanjutnya?

"Malam pertama kita" Taehyung mengucapkannya lambat-lambat dengan nada yang sangat sensual hingga membuat seluruh tubuh Jungkook menggelenyar.

"Kau tidak berpikir aku akan melewatkannya kan?"

"Aku masih punya satu syarat lagi."

Jungkook tanpa sadar melangkah menjauhi Taehyung.

"Aku ingin tinggal di kamar putih yang dulu .. kau.. eh bisa mengunjungiku kalau kau perlu sesuatu."

"Cukup! Sekarang giliranku memberikan pengaturan untuk pernikahan kita!"

kesabaran Taehyung tampaknya sudah habis, lelaki itu meraih pinggang Jungkook dan merapatkan di tubuhnya membuat Jungkook merasakan tubuh Taehyung yang mengeras di sana.

"Kau rasakan itu?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook, marah sekaligus bergairah, "Aku berniat untuk menjadikanmu isteriku yang sesungguhnya. Bukan kekasih yang kukunjungi jika aku perlu bercinta."

Jemari Taehyung menuruni sisi lengan Jungkook dengan sensual.

"Dan jika kita melakukan itu, kita tidak akan tidur di kamar yang terpisah!"

Hening.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka dengan syarat dariku?"

Taehyung terus menahan lengan Jungkook dengan posesif. Jungkook adalah isterinya, sekarang dia harus menerima seluruh dirinya, tidak lagi berusaha menentangnya sekehendak hatinya. Pilihannya adalah mereka suami isteri atau tidak sama sekali.

"Jika kau tidak menyukainya, lebih baik kita berhenti di sini sekarang juga."

sambil berusaha menahan keposesifannya, Taehyung memperlembut tuntutannya.

"Malam ini cukup sampai di sini kalau kau tidak siap"

Satu-satunya yang mendesak saat ini adalah tubuhnya yang berhasrat, tetapi Taehyung masih mampu mengendalikannya jika Jungkook tidak mau melanjutkan. Pria ini telah menunjukkan keberanian besar dengan mengemukakan persyaratannya di depan Taehyung dan Taehyung menghargainya, dan karena itu ia bersedia memberikan waktu sebanyak yang diinginkan Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya terdiam di sana, menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan kosong. Astaga, apa sebenarnya yang ada di dalam kepala mungil itu? Jungkook pasti sudah larut dalam persepsi dan pemikirannya sendiri. Apalagi setelah dia mengetahui kisah tentang Seokjin.

Taehyung sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaannya. Memang pada mulanya, dia menginginkan Jungkook karena kemiripannya dengan Seokjin. Tetapi sekarang, dia merasa Tuhan telah memberikannya kesempatan kedua, dalam wujud pria yang sangat mirip dengan Seokjin. Tidak, dia tidak pernah membayangkan Seokjin. Tidak lagi. Setelah

malam-malam kelam yang menghancurkan hati, yang dia lalui karena kematian Seokjin dulu, Seokjin telah berubah menjadi bayang samar yang kadang hadir dalam bentuk kenangan masa lalu yang indah.

Taehyung bahkan sudah berhasil tidak memikirkan Seokjin lagi sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Jungkook terasa … berbeda … tetapi bagaimana dia menjelaskannya kepada Jungkook? Pria itu tidak akan percaya bahwa gairah yang meluap-luap ini memang murni untuk dirinya. Taehyung menyadari bahwa ia menginginkan pernikahan yang nyata, bersama Jungkook.

Jungkook bagaikan malaikat yang menariknya dari kegelapan. Hatinya yang kelam telah tersentuh secercah Matahari sejak kehadiran Jungkook. Dan Taehyung tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Baiklah."

suara pelan terdengar dari bibir Jungkook, terdengar enggan seolah-olah Jungkook tidak benar-benar setuju dengan dominasi Taehyung dalam hubungan ini. Dan itu membuat Taehyung senang, seorang isteri yang selalu setuju dengan pendapat suaminya sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

Di dalam kehidupan pernikahan yang nyata, terdapat banyak ketidaksepakatan, sebanyak kasih sayang, tawa, maupun kesetiaan. Taehyung tersenyum dan menatap Jungkook dengan penuh bergairah.

"Apakah kau sudah siap untukku Jungkook?"

Jemari Taehyung mengusap nipple Jungkook dengan lembut.

"Aku .." sekujur tubuh Jungkook bergetar.

"Mungkin aku perlu memeriksanya dulu."

Taehyung meluncurkan sebelah tangannya, mengusap perut Jungkook yang basah dan terus bergerak turun. Dan karena kaki Taehyung, entah sejak kapan, berada di antara kakinya, Jungkook tidak bisa menghalangi niat Taehyung kalaupun ia ingin.

Taehyung bergerak perlahan-lahan, memperhatikan isyarat sekecil apapun kalau-kalau Jungkook ingin berhenti. Di luar dugaan, Jungkook tidak menolaknya, tubuh pria itu menyambutnya, membuat Taehyung harus menggertakkan gigi menahan hasratnya yang makin menggelegak.

Jungkook membiarkan jemari Taehyung menyentuhnya. Tubuh Jungkook begitu lembut, dan ia gemetar ketika Taehyung menyentuh kejantanannya yang mulai mengeras. Ketika akhirnya menemukannya, Taehyung menggerakkan jemarinya dengan lembut. Hanya sekedar menggoda. Jungkook mengerang, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tubuh Taehyung sendiri sudah menegang putus asa.

"Ya, kau memang sudah siap."

ucap Taehyung sangat parau, Lalu mendorong Jungkook terbaring di ranjangnya yang berseprai satin hitam.

Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangan Jungkook, meskipun Jungkook sedikit melawan. Sambil meletakkan kedua tangan Jungkook ke atas kepalanya, Taehyung bergerak menindih Jungkook. Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan liar, teringat peristiwa yang mirip, ketika Taehyung mengikat kedua tangan Jungkook di atas kepala dengan dasinya, apakah Taehyung akan mengikatnya lagi?

"Aku tidak perlu mengikatmu sayang."

Taehyung melepaskan tangan Jungkook dan mengecup bibirnya penuh gairah, jemarinya bermain-main di nipple Jungkook, membuat seluruh tubuh Jungkook menggelenyar.

"Taehyung .." tubuh Jungkook bergetar karena gairah.

"Benar sayang, ucapkan namaku."

Jungkook mengerang setengah meronta.

"Taehyunghh .. please .."

Erangan itu membuat Taehyung ingin menyerah kepada Jungkook. Tubuhnya sendiri sudah sangat bergairah sampai terasa nyeri, Tetapi ia tahu betapa pentingnya mencumbu Jungkook sebelum bercinta dengannya. Setelah bercinta nanti, ia pasti ingin mencicipi Jungkook, lagi dan lagi dan dia ingin isterinya terus menginginkannya dengan hasrat yang sama besarnya.

Taehyung menelusurkan tangannya ke bawah dan mengangkat pinggul Jungkook. Jungkook melingkarkan kedua kakinya di tubuh Taehyung, mendekap Taehyung ke tubuhnya, membuka diri.

"Belum, sayang."

Ketika Jungkook membuka bibirnya untuk memprotes, Taehyung menciumnya. Karena bibir Jungkook telah terbuka, ciuman itu berlangsung dengan sangat sensual. Taehyung menggoda Jungkook dengan belaian dan jilatan lidahnya dan kemudian mencicipi bibir Jungkook dengan sedikit lebih dalam.

Kedua tangan Jungkook mencengkeram rambut Taehyung, untuk sejenak Jungkook tampak ragu, tetapi kemudian lidahnya membalas, membelai bibir Taehyung dengan malu-malu dan hati-hati. Taehyung tidak dapat menahan diri lagi. Ia sudah berada di dalam tubuh Jungkook sebelum mereka sempat menarik napas.

Jungkook merapat, berusaha agar mereka menyatu lebih dalam lagi. Taehyung menahan diri, meskipun gairah membuat tubuhnya menegang.

"Cium aku sayang, cium aku seperti kau menginginkanku untuk berada jauh di dalam dirimu, di dalam tempat yang belum pernah didatangi oleh siapapun"

Jungkook merespon dengan malu-malu tetapi tepat, tubuh Jungkook sedikit maju ke atas, lalu menangkup wajah Taehyung dengan kedua tangan dan menciumnya. Kelembutan sikap Jungkook mengguncang Taehyung, dan meruntuhkan segenap kendali dirinya.

Sambil menjalin jemarinya dengan jemari Jungkook, Taehyung mendesak lebih dalam. Api gairah berdesir di dalam tubuhnya, mendesaknya untuk menandakan kepemilikannya pada diri jungkook.

Sambil menggertakkan gigi untuk melawan godaan melakukannya dengan cepat, Taehyung bergerak sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam tubuh Jungkook. Sebagian dirinya yang benar-benar primitif menggeramkan kepemilikannya. Jungkook adalah miliknya. Selamanya. Hanya dirinya yang boleh memiliki Jungkook.

Taehyung meraih bibir Jungkook dengan ciuman rakus, dan bergerak kembali dengan kekuatan penuh, bagi Jungkook kenikmatan yang dirasakannya tak terlukiskan.

Jungkook hampir kehilangan kewarasannya akibat cumbuan itu dan dia berusaha menahan dirinya.

"Lepaskan sayang, jangan menahan diri lagi."

Taehyung seolah mengerti apa yang dirasakan Jungkook, permintaan panas itu dibisikkan ke mulut Jungkook yang nyaris tenggelam dalam hasrat gairahnya.

Dan ketika jemari Taehyung menyentuh sekujur tubuhnya, Jungkook menyerahkan dirinya. Tubuhnya mendesak di tubuh Taehyung sementara gelombang kepuasan mendera tubuhnya. Orgasme Jungkook menggiring Taehyung hingga ke ambang batas kesadarannya, ia mulai mempercepat iramanya dan merasakan dirinya meledak, di dalam tubuh Jungkook. Terbenam dalam puncak kepuasannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kehidupan perkawinan mereka berlangsung seperti yang seharusnya. Setiap malam Taehyung selalu menyentuhnya, gairahnya seperti tak pernah habis.

Tetapi hanya itulah saat mereka bisa dekat. Jungkook mengernyit menyadari bahwa dia hanya bisa dekat dengan suaminya ketika mereka bercinta. Taehyung memang berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik, dia tidak pernah kasar dan memaksakan kehendaknya lagi.

Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alisnya ketika Jungkook mulai membantah kata-katanya, kemudian melangkah pergi. Memilih menghindari konfrontasi. Pernikahan mereka sudah berlangsung hampir dua bulan dan Jungkook masih merasakan ada yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Oh ya, dia menyadari bahwa landasan pernikahan ini sudah salah dari awal. Hanya berlandaskan kontrak kerja yang dilapisi hasrat. Belum lagi alasan yang tidak mau diakui Taehyung, bahkan sampai sekarang ini : bahwa Jungkook hanyalah pengganti Seokjin.

Jungkook tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi sayap rumah yang menyimpan lukisan Seokjin itu, dan Yoongi bahkan sudah tidak pernah menyinggung tentang isteri pertama Taehyung lagi. Jungkook curiga bahwa Taehyung melarang Yoongi dan semua orang di rumah ini membahasnya.

Karena Taehyung sendiripun tampak tak pernah menjelaskannya, Jungkook menjadi semakin bingung. Akan seperti apakah pernikahan ini nantinya? Salahkah ia ketika menerima lamaran Taehyung waktu itu? Dan satu lagi pertanyaan yang mulai mengusik hatinya, apakah ia mencintai Taehyung?

Semakin Jungkook mencoba memikirkannya, semakin kepalanya terasa sakit. Ah, dia memang sering merasa pusing akhir-akhir ini, pusing yang aneh karena timbul tenggelam tanpa tahu waktu.

"Jungkook?" Taehyung tiba-tiba sudah ada di depannya, "Kau kenapa?"

Lelaki itu mengernyit melihat Jungkook yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung sambil berpegangan di dinding lorong.

Jungkook mencoba berdiri tegak, tetapi pusing kali ini benar-benar menyerangnya dengan kuat sehingga dia oleng. Seketika itu juga Taehyung langsung menangkapnya.

"Jungkook?"

Suara panik Taehyung masih terdengar sebelum semuanya ditelan dalam kegelapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tuan Kim Jungkook hamil, selamat tuan."

dokter tua itu menyalaminya dengan penuh semangat.

"akhirnya ada calon penerus nama Kim yang akan terlahir"

Taehyung pucat pasi. Dokter itu terus berceloteh tentang kehamilan dan calon bayi mereka, tetapi yang ada di benak Taehyung hanyalah mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang selama ini coba dia lupakan, tetapi sekarang kembali datang menghampirinya.

Taehyung menyuruh Yoongi mengantar kepergian dokter itu, dan kemudian Yoongi kembali dan menatap Taehyung dengan cemas. Lelaki itu tentu tahu apa yang berkecamuk di dalam hati Taehyung.

"Dia hamil."

Taehyung mengulang pemberitahuan dokter tadi, meskipun dia tahu Yoongi sudah mendengarnya, dia hanya ingin mengucapkannya supaya benar-benar yakin bahwa mimpi buruk itu ternyata telah menjadi nyata.

"Kondisi Jungkook sangat sehat tuan .."

"Sehat katamu?" Taehyung membentak marah, "Dia tadi pingsan di depanku, tampak pucat dan begitu lemah!"

"Tetapi tuan Jungkook tidak sama dengan …"

"Diam!" Taehyung menggeram marah,

"Jungkook tidak boleh hamil!" serunya memutuskan.

 **. . .**

Jungkook membuka matanya dalam cahaya temaram di kamar Taehyung. Yang ditemukan pertama kalinya adalah Taehyung yang sedang duduk muram di kursi samping ranjang, sepertinya lelaki itu sedang menunggunya tersadar.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

tanya Jungkook lemah, memegang kepalanya dan mengernyit, masih pusing. Taehyung menatapnya tajam, tampak tidak suka dengan pemandangan Jungkook yang mengernyit kesakitan.

"Kau hamil .." gumamnya datar.

"Oh,"

Jungkook terkesiap, otomatis langsung memegang perutnya dan menutupinya dengan gerakan melindungi. Taehyung mengikuti arah pandangan Jungkook dan ekspresi wajahnya mengeras.

"Kau harus menggugurkannya."

Kali ini Jungkook benar-benar terkejut dengan kata-kata Taehyung sampai hampir terduduk dari ranjang. Tetapi rasa pusing langsung menghantamnya, hingga dia terbaring lagi.

"Apa Taehyung?"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung tak percaya. Dia tahu lelaki ini memang kejam. Tetapi meminta Jungkook mengugurkan kandungannya, yang adalah darah dagingnya sendiri benar-benar di luar dugaan.

"Aku tidak menginginkan anak itu, kau harus menggugurkannya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To be Continued-**

 **Chapter kali ini adalah gabungan antara BAB 13 &14,dan sepertinya chapter depan juga akan kuki gabung jadi satu~**

 **Oh finally, Jungkook hamil juga wkwk xD setelah naena selama duabulan baru bisa hamil nah X')**

 **So, sesuai janji kuki kalau fast update~ kuki usahain juga chap depan bisa seFast update chap kali ini ^^ see ya againnn❤**

 **-Kuki**


	14. Chapter 14

**S** **leep with the Devil**

 **-TaeKook-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BoysLove inside | M-Preg**

 _ **BTS X SVT**_

 **Disc:** **I'm not the Owner of this story.**

 **Author just ReMake it by wearing TaeKook as cast.**

 **So, if you want to Read the original Story, you can visit SanthyAgatha's blog on link below**

 _ **www. anakcantikspot. blogspot. co. id**_ **(** _ **Delete Space**_ **)**

 **Note: hasil Cerita ini diRemake oleh Dua Author. Dan kami sudah meminta izin kepada pemilik cerita ini (** _ **Santhy Agatha**_ **) untuk menghindari terjadinya pelanggaran Hak Cipta.**

 **And, if you are still under age or Dislikes BL,** _ **please**_ **just left this page.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak!" Jungkook berseru.

Seketika wajahnya pucat pasi, tangannya langsung melindungi perutnya. Jungkook tidak tahu bagaimana pria bisa hamil, dia tidak punya pengalaman, lagipula cukup langkah seorang pria bisa hamil.

Tetapi begitu sadar bahwa ada bayi yang tumbuh dan berkembang di dalam tubuhnya, Jungkook langsung tahu bahwa ada ikatan di antara mereka, bahwa seorang _ibu_ secara alami akan melindungi anaknya.

"Kau harus membunuhku dulu kalau kau berniat melaksanakan niatmu itu Taehyung! Aku tidak tahu kegilaan apa yang ada di dalam otakmu, tapi kau seharusnya malu. Anak ini adalah darah dagingmu sendiri, dan kau berniat membunuhnya bahkan sebelum dia tumbuh!"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan kesakitan.

"Aku tidak bisa Jungkook, aku tidak bisa kalau kau hamil!"

lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya dan berdiri menyeberangi ruangan, menuangkan brandy untuknya dan meneguk cairan keras itu sekali teguk. Ketika membanting gelasnya dan menatap Jungkook, matanya menyala-nyala.

"Seokjin .. dia sempat hamil kau tahu .. kemudian keguguran .."

Jungkook tercekat ketika akhirnya topik itu dilepaskan oleh Taehyung. Nama Seokjin seakan tabu untuk diucapkan ketika Jungkook masuk ke rumah ini sebagai tuan Kim Jungkook. Dan sekarang Taehyung sendiriah yang mengangkat topik itu ke permukaan.

"Tetapi kondisiku dan Seokjin berbeda, aku sehat-sehat saja …"

"Yang tidak orang lain ketahui adalah Seokjin hamil lagi setelah keguguran itu."

Mata Taehyung nyalang, ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu, seakan tidak menyadari ada Jungkook diruangan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia membuatku lengah dan hamil lagi. Demi Tuhan aku sudah berusaha agar dia tidak hamil lagi, aku bahkan sudah membuat janji temu dengan dokter untuk operasi vasektomi. Tapi Seokjin berhasil hamil lagi dan dengan keras kepala dia menyimpan rahasia itu dariku dan semua orang. Takut kalau kami mengetahuinya dia akan meminta kami menggugurkannya." Nafas Taehyung tercekat,

"Ketika dia meninggal seperti tidur di atas ranjang, dokter baru mengetahui dan mengatakan padaku bahwa Seokjin sudah hamil tiga bulan. Kehamilannya itulah yang memperburuk kondisinya dan membuatnya semakin lemah .. kehamilan itu yang membunuhnya!"

"Tapi aku tidak sama dengan Seokjin, Taehyung." Jungkook menyela, berusaha mengembalikan Taehyung ke masa kini, "Aku sehat dan kuat dan bayi ini tidak akan membebaniku, lagipula aku seorang pria."

"Aku tidak mau kau sakit karena kehamilanmu!"

Taehyung menyela marah, dan ketika menyadari wajah Jungkook memucat karena suaranya yang meninggi, Taehyung memperlembut suaranya, tatapannya memohon.

"Aku minta padamu Jungkook, gugurkan bayi itu. Tidak akan pernah ada bayi di rumah ini, tidak akan pernah ada bayi di pernikahan kita. Aku tidak menginginkan bayi"

Dada Jungkook bergemuruh oleh perasaan yang bercampur aduk, teganya Taehyung dan betapa egoisnya dia! Betapapun Taehyung merasakan trauma dan ketidaksukaan yang mendalam atas kehamilan Jungkook, seharusnya lelaki itu sadar kalau yang ada di perut Jungkook ini adalah darah dagingnya, anaknya!

Sebegitu tidak berharganyakah Jungkook di mata Taehyung sehingga dia harus mengorbankan janin yang dikandungnya atas nama kenangan Taehyung kepada Seokjin?

"Tidak Taehyung" Jungkook menegakkan dagu, menahankan sakit hatinya yang meluap-luap.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengugurkan bayi ini apapapun alasannya, meskipun kau hanya menganggapnya sampah."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan terluka yang dalam,

"Meskipun kau melupakan fakta bahwa dia ada karena dirimu juga…dia adalah anakku, dan sekarang dia bertumbuh di dalam diriku. Seperti yang kubilang kepadamu tadi, kalau kau memaksakan kehendakmu kepadaku, kalau aku sampai kehilangan anak ini karena kesengajaanmu, maka yang kau dapatkan adalah kematianku"

Taehyung tertegun mendengar ancaman Jungkook itu, dia menatap Jungkook dan menyadari pria itu terluka. Taehyung terlalu terburu-buru mengucapkan isi hatinya, dan itu melukai Jungkook. Dengan frustrasi diacaknya rambutnya setengah marah.

"Dengar Jungkook, jangan kekanak-kanakan, kalau kau hanya ingin menentangku …"

"Aku tidak ingin menentangmu!" Jungkook setengah berteriak, kali ini emosinya pecah dan berderai,

"Aku tidak peduli perasaanmu atas masa lalumu dengan Seokjin, tetapi aku sekarang ada di sini, hidup dan bernafas saat ini. Dan kau memaksaku untuk menggugurkan anakku! Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan selain melindungi anakku sekuat tenaga? Anakmu juga!"

Anakmu juga. Kata-kata itu terasa menusuk dada Taehyung hingga membuatnya mengernyit. Anaknya juga. Tetapi anak itu bisa menjadi pembunuh, Taehyung pernah mengalaminya sekali. Dan jika dia harus mengalaminya lagi…

"Mungkin nanti kau akan berubah pikiran"

"Tidak akan Taehyung."

Jungkook menyentuh kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut-denyut lagi. Dan Taehyung menatapnya dengan cemas,

"Apakah kau pusing lagi?"

"Ya," Jungkook mengerang dan memijit kepalanya.

"Aku akan mengambilkanmu air."

Taehyung menuang air itu ke dalam gelas dan duduk ditepi ranjang, lalu menyerahkan gelas itu kepada Jungkook.

"Ini .. minumlah"

Jungkook menerima gelas itu dan meneguknya. Setelah selesai Taehyung meletakkan gelas itu kembali di tepi ranjang. Mereka diam di sana dalam keheningan, saling bertatapan. Biasanya suasana tidak secanggung ini. Biasanya setiap malam Taehyung langsung mengajaknya masuk kamar dengan bergairah yang berlanjut dengan percintaan yang luar biasa dan mereka langsung tertidur sampai pagi. Tetapi sekarang keadaan berbeda. Taehyung tidak bisa memecahkan keheningan dengan bercinta. Dan pembicaraan tadi ternyata telah menguras emosi mereka berdua.

Jungkook-lah yang pertama kali memecah keheningan.

"Kau ingin tidur?"

Taehyung menatap ke sisi tempat tidur yang kosong. Sisi miliknya. Dan tiba-tiba merasa lelah. Jungkook menggeser tubuhnya memudahkan Taehyung untuk berbaring. Lelaki itu berbaring di sebelahnya dengan tenang tanpa suara, hanya suara berdesir kain yang bergesekan. Lama mereka berdua berbaring dengan mata yang nyalang, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri-sendiri. Sampai akhirnya mereka lelap tertelan tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya suasana begitu dingin, Taehyung seolah tidak mau membahas percakapan mereka semalam, tetapi walaupun begitu, Jungkook tetap waspada. Mengingat sifat Taehyung, tidak menutup kemungkinan lelaki itu akan melakukan segala cara untuk melaksanakan keinginannya.

Dengan memasukkan obat penggugur di minumannya misalnya, siapa yang tahu? Mengingat lelaki itu pernah membiarkan minumannya dicampuri obat oleh Yoongi.

Jungkook mengelus perutnya dan mengernyit sedih, meskipun bayi ini tidak diinginkan oleh ayahnya, meskipun

perasaannya sekarang terluka karena Taehyung lebih mementingkan kenangannya akan Seokjin daripada dirinya yang sekarang ada dan hidup di depannya, Jungkook harus berusaha tegar dan kuat, demi anak ini.

"Anda akan mempertahankan anak itu kan?"

suara Yoongi menyentakkan Jungkook dari lamunannya. Lelaki itu sedang memasuki ruangan yang sama dengan Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap Yoongi dan mencoba tersenyum, Yoongi sangat baik dan sopan padanya ketika dia memasuki rumah ini. Yoongi pulalah yang menjelaskan kepadanya kebenaran dan merubah semua pandangannya akan Taehyung.

"Aku akan menjaganya dengan nyawaku. Kau harus berhadapan denganku dulu kalau kau ingin mencelakai anak ini"

Senyum terukir di bibir Yoongi,

"Tidak tuan. Tuan Taehyung tidak pernah menyuruh saya mencelakai anak itu. Bahkan jika tuan Taehyung menyuruhpun, saya akan menolak, anak itu adalah keturunan Kim yang harus saya hormati pula"

Kelegaan meliputi hati Jungkook, setidaknya ada orang yang mau membela anaknya. Kemudian Jungkook menatap Yoongi dengan ragu,

"Apakah kau tahu bahwa Seokjin meninggal karena dia mencoba mengandung untuk kedua kalinya?"

Yoongi menatap Jungkook hati-hati dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Saya tahu, setelah kematian nyonya Seokjin. Hal itulah yang menghancurkan Tuan Taehyung, bahwa dia sebenarnya berkontribusi dalam kematian Nyonya Seokjin. Nyonya Seokjin bisa hidup lebih lama seandainya tidak hamil." Yoongi menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Jungkook lembut,

"Saya harap Anda memahami perasaan Tuan Taehyung"

"Dia selalu menganggapku sebagai pengganti Seokjin, dia menganggapku sama seperti Seokjin." Jungkook memejamkan matanya pedih, "Anak ini anaknya, tetapi dia menyuruhku mengugurkannya,"

Yoongi menatap perut Jungkook dan tatapannya melembut di sana,

"Saya yakin Tuan Taehyung tidak pernah menganggap Anda sebagai pengganti Nyonya Seokjin. Jika dia hanya

menganggap Anda sebagai boneka pengganti, dia tidak akan menunjukkan emosinya kepada Anda. Anda tidak akan diperlakukan olehnya dengan begitu hormat, yang bisa saya katakan, apa yang dilakukan Tuan Taehyung adalah karena dia peduli kepada Anda."

Peduli kepadanya? Bagaimana bisa? Taehyung menyuruhnya menggugurkan anaknya. Bagaimana bisa itu disebut

kepedulian?

"Tuan Taehyung menginginkan anak itu digugurkan karena dia mencemaskan keselamatan Anda. Dia takut Anda akan celaka dan meninggal seperti Seokjin, dia takut kehilangan Anda"

Jungkook menatap Yoongi dengan tak percaya,

"Dia tak mungkin takut kehilanganku"

"Percayalah kepada saya," Yoongi tersenyum lembut. "Tuan Taehyung memang tidak pernah pandai menunjukkan perasaannya, tetapi kalau memperhatikan Anda akan tahu."

Yoongi membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu berpamitan dan meninggalkan Jungkook dalam keheningan.

 **. . .**

"Apakah kau sudah berubah pikiran tentang usulanmu semalam?"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang baru saja memasuki kamar, tidak biasanya Taehyung memasuki kamar sedemikian larut, dan lelaki itu tampak lelah.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook sekilas, lalu melepas pakaiannya dan masuk ke kamar mandi, ketika keluar dari sana, lelaki itu tampak segar dengan piyama hitamnya.

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya lalu membuatmu marah-marah sepanjang malam."

dengan kasar Taehyung menggosokkan handuk ke rambutnya yang basah, kemudian melempar handuk itu dan menatap Jungkook,

"Kau pasti akan keras kepala dan tetap pada pendirianmu, mempertahankan anak itu"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan menerima kemauan konyolmu untuk menggugurkan anak ini karena anak ini tidak bersalah"

"Kita akan berdebat lagi malam ini ya," Taehyung mendesah lelah,

"Aku lelah Jungkook, yang aku tahu, anak ini akan melukaimu lalu membunuhmu"

"Taehyung!" seru Jungkook setengah marah,

"Dia hanya janin kecil yang tidak berdaya!"

"Oke!" lelaki itu membentak, tampak tak tahan dengan semua perdebatan mereka.

"Silahkan, lanjutkan kehamilanmu itu .. tetapi .." mata Taehyung menajam,

"Kalau sampai kau kenapa-kenapa gara-gara kehamilan ini, aku tidak akan berkompromi"

Taehyung mengalah. Jungkook terpana, sebelumnya Taehyung tidak pernah mengalah secepat itu. Jungkook tadi sudah mempersiapkan argumen yang panjang, pembelaan mati matian, bahkan ancaman putus asa menyangkut kehamilannya ini. Dan Taehyung semudah itu mengalah kepadanya.

"Kenapa?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook marah, tampak tak nyaman dengan tatapan takjub Jungkook.

Jungkook langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dengan pipi merona.

"Tidak-tidak ada apa-apa"

"Tetapi aku punya satu syarat." gumam Taehyung tenang.

seolah-olah baru mengingatnya. Jungkook terkesiap dan menatap Taehyung waspada, dan reaksi itu membuat Taehyung menahan tawanya.

"Tenang Jungkook, kau tegang seperti senar yang akan putus, aku tidak sedang akan menjatuhkan bom ke kepalamu"

"Apa syaratmu?"

Pandangan Taehyung berubah sensual.

"Aku tidak mau kehamilan itu menggangguku jika aku menginginkanmu"

Pipi Jungkook memerah, tersipu sekaligus marah atas kata-kata egois Taehyung. Jangan-jangan itu adalah salah satu usaha Taehyung mengganggu kehamilannya.

"Baik." Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba terlihat menantang,

"Asalkan kau melakukannya dengan lembut dan tidak melukai bayiku"

Taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, ketika dia akhirnya menatap Jungkook, matanya menyala dengan sensual.

"Apakah kau masih pusing seperti semalam?"

Jungkook tidak pusing lagi. Tetapi kearoganan Taehyung yang tersirat itu membuatnya ingin menantangnya. Taehyung pasti akan bercinta dengannya ketika ia sudah tidak pusing. Dan Jungkook tidak akan bisa. Tidak akan mampu menolak pesona gairah Taehyung.

Dengan berpura-pura dia memegang kepalanya, mengernyit.

"Sebenarnya aku masih pusing"

"Benarkah?" Taehyung menatapnya tajam bercampur kecemasan,

"Kau sudah minum obat penambah darah dari dokter? Mereka bilang kau kurang darah"

"Sudah."

Sedikit geli Jungkook melirik Taehyung, tetap berusaha berakting kesakitan. Lelaki itu menatap Jungkook lama dan intens, tampak menggertakkan gigi. Semula Jungkook bingung kenapa, tetapi ketika dia melirik ke bawah, dia menyadari bahwa Taehyung sudah siap, keras, dan bergairah di sana.

Lelaki itu sudah begitu bergairah, dan Jungkook tinggal bilang ya, lalu mereka akan bercinta di ranjang dengan penuh gairah seperti biasa. tetapi tidak! Jungkook tidak akan membuat itu begitu mudah bagi Taehyung, Jungkook ingin menghukum Taehyung karena hatinya masih sakit atas usulan Taehyung untuk menggugurkan kandungannya.

"Aku pusing sekali."

Jungkook sengaja membuat suaranya terdengar lemah.

"Aku mau tidur."

Dengan gerakan sakit dibuat-buat Jungkook mengangkat selimut ke bahunya dan membuat posisi tidur yang nyaman. Taehyung hanya berdiri sejenak di tengah ruangan itu dan menatap Jungkook. Dia sudah dua hari tak bercinta dengan isterinya itu. Biasanya setiap hari. Dan itu semua karena kehamilan itu. Tapi mau bagaimana? Dia tidak mungkin memaksa Jungkook yang sedang sakit kan?

Sedikit mendesah, merasakan kejantanannya yang begitu keras sampai terasa nyeri. Taehyung melangkah ke ranjang dan membaringkan diri, tetapi Sialan! Dia tidak bisa tidur, gairah terlalu menggelegak di dalam dirinya, meminta dipuaskan.

"Taehyung.." suara Jungkook menggugah penyiksaan yang dialaminya.

"Apa Jungkook?" Taehyung menjawab kasar.

Diam-diam Jungkook tersenyum mendengar nada tersiksa dalam suara Taehyung. Rasakan kau, Tuan Taehyung yang arogan, soraknya dalam hati.

"Aku .. aku pusing .. maukah kau memijit kepala dan pundakku?"

Mata Taehyung menyala ketika menatap mata Jungkook.

Pria ini menatapnya tanpa dosa. Tidakkah dia tahu bahwa permintaannya ini menambah penderitaan Taehyung? Memijit Jungkook? Dalam kondisi bergairah dan ingin dipuaskan seperti ini? Bagaimana Taehyung bisa menahan diri, ketika jemarinya menyentuh kelembutan kulit Jungkook di tangannya?

"Oke, berbaliklah."

Taehyung menggeram lagi. Jungkook tidak pernah meminta tolong kepadanya, dan kalau Jungkook melakukannya, itu berarti Jungkook benar-benar kesakitan.

Jemari Taehyung bergerak menyentuh kepala Jungkook, ke helaian rambut seperti sutera yang terasa lembut di jemarinya. Helaian itu biasanya adalah tempat Taehyung menenggelamkan kepalanya ketika dia mencapai orgasmenya yang luar biasa nikmat di atas tubuh isterinya. Sial! Jangan pikirkan tentang itu, Man!

Taehyung memijit dan seolah belum cukup siksaannya, selama proses itu, Jungkook terus menerus mendesah keenakan karena pijatan Taehyung. Bahkan kadang mengerang, persis seperti erangannya ketika Taehyung mencumbunya, dan itu luar biasa menyiksanya. Kejantanan Taehyung sudah berdenyut-denyut, dan Taehyung merasa dirinya hampir meledak karena gairah, gairahnya kepada Jungkook.

"Sudah cukup?"

"Aku masih sedikit pusing di sisi ini .."

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, memamerkan pundaknya yang hangat dan halus, membuat Taehyung ingin mengigit lembut di bagian lunak di sebelah sana.

Sial. Sial. Sial! Sambil terus memijit Jungkook, Taehyung menyumpah terus menerus dalam hati, Kemudian ketika Jungkook tampak santai, Taehyung melepaskan pijitannya dengan hati-hati. Bagus. Jungkook sudah tertidur. Sekarang mungkin dia akan mandi dengan air dingin, kalau tidak dia akan terbakar semalaman di atas ranjang ini. Menderita karena tak terpuaskan. Dengan tak kalah hati-hati, Taehyung bergerak turun dari ranjang, hendak melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Taehyung .."

Hampir saja Taehyung mengerang mendengar panggilan Jungkook.

"Apa lagi Jungkook?" desis Taehyung serak.

"Sekarang aku sudah tak pusing lagi"

Hening.

Taehyung tertegun sejenak, kemudian menyadari arti kata-kata Jungkook, dia langsung membaringkan kembali tubuhnya di ranjang, sepenuh gairahnya.

"Bagus."

bisiknya parau lalu membalikkan tubuh Jungkook dan melumat bibirnya tanpa ampun, Gairahnya yang menggelegak tidak ditahan-tahannya lagi, Taehyung menyentuh Jungkook di mana-mana, menikmati kepemilikannya atas tubuh isterinya, menikmati betapa tubuh Jungkook yang lembut dan hangat itu menggelenyar di setiap sentuhannya.

Dengan menahan dirinya, Taehyung menindih Jungkook dan menyatukan tubuhnya, berusaha menahan diri supaya berhati-hati, karena isterinya ini sedang hamil, Ya ampun! Tubuh mereka menyatu, dan Taehyung bergerak selembut yang dia bisa. Tetapi gairah menyala-nyala di seluruh aliran darahnya ketika akhirnya Jungkook mencapai orgasme, membawanya juga terjun bebas dalam jurang kepuasan yang dalam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hubungan mereka membaik kembali meskipun sedikit kaku. Dan semakin bertambahnya usia kehamilannya. Jungkook menyadari bahwa dia menyayangi suaminya. Ya, Jungkook menyadarinya ketika dia merindukan Taehyung saat lelaki itu tidak ada di sisinya. Astaga … merindukan Kim Taehyung adalah hal terakhir yang ada di pikiran Jungkook, tetapi itu memang terjadi.

Sembilan bulan telah berlalu, sekarang perut Jungkook sudah benar-benar buncit dan gerakannya lamban. Jungkook bahkan sudah tidak bisa melihat lututnya sendiri karena terhalang perutnya. Sedikit lucu ketika ia melihat dirinya yang notabenenya seorang pria, kini sedang mengandung.

Dengan lembut Jungkook mengusap perutnya, mungkin karena anak ini. Jungkook tidak tahu, yang pasti setiap dia ada di dekat Taehyung, perasaannya menjadi hangat.

Oh, Taehyung tidak berubah. Masih sama, begitu dingin, kaku, dan menakutkan bagi para pegawai dan rekan-rekan kerjanya, sekaligus begitu penuh kasih sayang di ranjang.

Gaya bercinta Taehyung berubah sejak Jungkook hamil, bahkan ketika usia kehamilan Jungkook beranjak makin tua, lelaki itu tidak menyentuh Jungkook lagi. Dia hanya mengusap lembut rambut Jungkook sebelum tidur. Dan meskipun masih belum kelihatan bisa menerima kehamilan Jungkook, setidaknya Taehyung terlihat mencoba berkompromi.

Benarkah Taehyung sebenarnya mencemaskannya? Benarkah Taehyung sebenarnya tidak menganggapnya sebagai boneka pengganti Seokjin? Jungkook tidak tahu. Memikirkan itu semua membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Teringat akan sikap Taehyung selama kehamilannya. Lelaki itu memang bersikap lembut dan baik kepadanya, tetapi lelaki itu selalu berpura-pura bahwa kehamilan Jungkook tidak ada.

Jungkook tahu Taehyung seperti memperhatikannya. Pernah di suatu siang, ketika Jungkook membawa buku-buku yang berat untuk dibawa ke kamarnya, dari sekelebat matanya, Jungkook tahu bahwa Taehyung sudah akan berdiri untuk membantunya mengangkat buku-buku itu, tetapi tertahan karena Yoongi sudah membantunya duluan.

Pernah juga Jungkook membaca buku tentang kehamilan dan persalinan di ranjang, tetapi Taehyung bahkan tidak mau meliriknya dan berpura-pura tidur. Jungkook juga teringat ketika usia kandungannya lima bulan, Taehyung pernah memeluknya dalam tidur, mereka bercumbu siap bercinta, kemudian bayi itu menendang. Terasa kencang hingga menohok ke perut Taehyung. Taehyung langsung mundur, mengucapkan berbagai alasan dan beranjak pergi.

Sebegitu paranoidkah Taehyung dengan kehamilannya? Sebegitu takutkah Taehyung dengan bayi ini? Bukankah keberhasilan Jungkook mengandung bayi ini hingga usia sembilan bulan tanpa permasalahan yang berarti sebenarnya sudah bisa membuktikan kepada Taehyung bahwa Jungkook adalah calon _ibu_ yang kuat dan sehat?

"Padahal kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Nak." Jungkook mengusap perutnya dengan sayang, "Maafkan ayahmu yang konyol itu"

"Tuan, ada yang ingin bertemu."

Yoongi tiba-tiba muncul di pintu, mengalihkan Jungkook dari lamunannya.

Wonwoo muncul di belakang Yoongi, menggendong anak kecil yang begitu tampan, mungkin baru berusia dua tahun. Anak itu seperti malaikat dengan mata biru pucatnya yang menyala-nyala, mata Mingyu.

"Aku dengar tanggal kelahiran pangeran kecil ini sudah dekat, dua minggu lagi ya?"

Wonwoo masuk, meletakkan Meanie dengan lembut di sofa dan memeluk Jungkook. Sejak pernikahannya dengan Taehyung, Jungkook bersahabat erat dengan Wonwoo, dan Taehyung membiarkannya karena memang Wonwoo adalah satu-satunya teman Jungkook.

"Bagaimana kondisimu Jungkook?"

mereka duduk di sofa, berhadap-hadapan, mata Wonwoo menatap ke perut Jungkook yang terlihat membuncit.

"Kau harus banyak istirahat dan menjaga diri, awal-awal kehamilan adalah saat-saat yang paling penting"

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum,

"Semoga anak ini kuat, aku hanya merasa pusing-pusing dan mual setiap saat"

Wonwoo tertawa,

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika mengandung Meanie, tapi di awal kehamilan bukan di akhir kehamilan."

Ya, Jungkook dan Wonwoo adalah salah satu dari kelangkahan didunia. Mereka adalah sama-sama pria yang bisa mengandung.

dengan sayang dia melirik putera pertamanya yang sekarang sudah melompat dari sofa dan asyik bermain-main di karpet dengan balok-balok yang dibawanya dari rumah.

"Rahasianya ada pada teh mint dan biskuit asin, makan itu setiap bangun pagi dan kau akan bisa mengatasi morning sickmu"

"Terima kasih Wonu-ya"

Jungkook menyentuh lengan Wonwoo, benar-benar tulus dengan ucapannya. Berhari-hari dilewatkannya bersama Taehyung yang selalu bersikap bahwa bayi itu tak pernah ada di perut Jungkook, kini rasanya begitu menyenangkan bisa bercakap-cakap berbagi keluhannya dengan teman yang mengerti dirinya.

Wonwoo menatap Jungkook prihatin,

"Bagaimana dengan Taehyung?"

Wonwoo tahu kisah tentang Seokjin tentu saja. Jungkook mendesah,

"Dia bersikap seolah-olah anak ini tidak ada, Dan dia, tidak pernah sekalipun mengatakan bahwa dia menyayangi aku.. aku jadi tidak yakin apakah aku hanya pengganti Seokjin atau.."

"Jungkook .." Wonwoo menyela dengan lembut,

"Kadang-kadang ada laki-laki yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan cinta dengan kata-kata. Kau sendiri, pernahkah kau mengungkapkan cinta kepada Taehyung?"

"Tidak mungkin! Dia akan menggilasku begitu saja kalau aku mengatakannya," pipi Jungkook merah padam.

Wonwoo tersenyum,

"Dan apakah kau mencintai suamimu, Jungkook?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jungkook memegang pipinya yang mulai terasa panas,

"Perasaanku berubah, dulu aku begitu membencinya, tetapi kemudian aku dihadapkan pada kenyataan demi kenyataan, bahwa dia bukan seperti yang aku kira … Lalu aku memandangnya dengan lebih baik … sekarang bahkan aku merindukannya ketika dia tidak ada, apakah itu cinta, Wonwoo?"

Senyum Wonwoo melembut,

"Aku pernah ada di posisi di saat aku bertanya-tanya tentang perasaanku, rasanya memang membingungkan Jungkook. Kuharap kau menyadari perasaanmu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau meminta Taehyung menjelaskan perasaannya"

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian serangan kram itu datang. Hanya sekejap seperti hantaman yang begitu keras. Ketika Jungkook menggerakkan tubuhnya, hantaman itu terasa lagi. Lebih keras dan menyakitkan. Lalu dia merasakan basah, basah yang aneh.

Dia mendengar suara Wonwoo yang terkesiap, dan mengikuti arah pandangan Wonwoo, ke tengah pahanya, di sana, merembes darah yang banyak menembus pakaiannya.

Wajahnya pucat pasi, apakah bayinya akan lahir lebih cepat dari tanggal perkiraan? Tetapi setahu Jungkook proses kelahiran bayi tidaklah seperti ini, biasanya didahului dengan air ketuban yang pecah atau keluarnya darah, tapi bukan pendarahan seperti ini.

Ketika merasakan hantaman rasa sakit yang terus menerus memukulnya, Jungkook mengernyitkan matanya, darah itu terus mengucur, terus, dan terus hingga membasahi celananya. Ada sesuatu yang salah di sini!

"Oh Tuhan, Jungkook, aku harus memanggil ambulance."

Yoongi langsung datang dengan sigap, begitu pula para pelayan, tetapi ketika kesakitan yang begitu kuat menghantamnya untuk kesekian kalinya, Jungkook tidak kuat. Kegelapan langsung menelannya, membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

 **. . .**

Ketika Taehyung menerima telepon itu, dia sedang berada ditengah meeting penting. Dia langsung melupakan semuanya dan meluncur secepat dia bisa ke rumah sakit tempat Jungkook katanya dibawa.

Terengah, Taehyung berlari ke ruang gawat darurat dan hampir bertabrakan dengan Yoongi.

Napas Taehyung terengah dan menatap Yoongi yang tampak pucat dan cemas, Taehyung melihat darah. Darah di lengan dan baju Yoongi yang kebetulan berwarna putih.

"Kenapa ada darah di bajumu?" suara Taehyung bergetar, menahan perasaan cemas yang mulai menggelegak.

"Tuan .. tuan Jungkook pendarahan saya menggendongnya …"

Pendarahan? Kenapa ada darah? Mau tak mau ingatan Taehyung melayang ke masa bertahun-tahun lalu ketika Seokjin mengalami keguguran, pendarahan yang sama, kesakitan yang sama.

"Di mana Jungkook?!"

"Dokter masih menanganinya Tuan"

"Taehyung," suara Wonwoo yang lembut mengalihkannya,

"Kondisi Jungkook kritis, dokter bilang ada yang salah dengan posisi plasentanya, yang mengakibatkan pendarahan. Mereka sedang berusaha mengeluarkan bayinya"

"Bagaimana dengan Jungkook?" suara Taehyung bagaikan erangan menahan siksaan.

"Jungkook tidak sadarkan diri sejak dibawa ke ambulance, Taehyung."

Wonwoo memandang Taehyung cemas,

"Mereka sedang berusaha di dalam sana."

Wonwoo menoleh pada ruang operasi di sudut dengan lampu merah yang menyala di atasnya.

"Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berdoa"

Berdoa? Taehyung sudah lama tidak berdoa, dia pernah berdoa sebelumnya. Jiwanya yang kelam ini dulunya putih bersih. Percaya bahwa yang namanya Tuhan itu ada dan selalu tersedia untuk menolongnya. Tetapi Tuhan ternyata tidak ada ketika Seokjin yang dulu dicintainya meregang nyawa.

Tuhan tidak ada. Itulah yang dipercaya Taehyung setelah menguburkan Seokjin, sekaligus menguburkan seluruh

kepercayaan yang dulunya pernah di pegangnya.

Taehyung membuang hatinya, menjadi manusia berjiwa kelam yang jahat, dan kemudian lama kelamaan wataknya berubah menjadi kejam. Tidak ada yang bisa menyentuh belas kasihan Taehyung, tidak ada lagi. Sampai ayah Jungkook datang dan menunjukkan foto anaknya untuk ditawarkan padanya. Taehyung menyadari kemiripan itu, meskipun Jungkook seorang pria.

Taehyung tidak menampik, ketika membuat perjanjian pernikahan di usia Jungkook yang ke dua puluh itu murni karena ingin menjadikan Jungkook sebagai pengganti Seokjin. Tetapi kemudian entah kenapa Taehyung jatuh cinta kepada Jungkook, entah sejak kapan Taehyung tidak tahu. Mungkin sejak dia selalu menerima foto-foto hasil pengintaian dari Yoongi yang membuatnya sadar bahwa Jungkook telah berkembang menjadi pria yang mandiri.

Mungkin setelah percintaan yang dahsyat di malam pertama itu, atau mungkin juga setelah perkawinan mereka, Taehyung tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu pasti, Jungkook tersimpan di hatinya. Hati yang dulu sudah dia buang, Ternyata selama ini hatinya masih ada di sana, menunggu untuk diisi kembali.

Dan sekarang, isteri dan anaknya sedang meregang nyawa di ruang operasi. Dan yang bisa Taehyung lakukan hanyalah menunggu di sini seperti orang bodoh. Isteri dan anaknya astaga! Bahkan Taehyung selalu menutup mata, berpura-pura bahwa dia tidak mengakui keberadaan anak itu, selalu mengalihkan mata ketika menatap perut Jungkook yang semakin dan semakin membuncit setiap harinya.

Jungkook berjuang sendirian selama masa-masa kehamilannya. Sangat jauh dari yang dilakukannya ketika Seokjin mengandung, dia merawatnya, dia menjaganya di setiap langkahnya. Memastikan seokjin sehat dan bahagia di setiap detiknya. Dan sekarang, kepada Jungkook, isterinya, yang sesungguhnya sangat dicintainya, Taehyung telah berbuat luar biasa jahat.

Bagaimana jika nanti tidak ada kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya? Tuhan, jika dia benar benar ada, Taehyung rela berdoa di setiap detiknya demi keselamatan Jungkook.

"Kalau Jungkook tidak dapat diselamatkan .." Suara Taehyung tertelan di tenggorokannya,

" _Aku belum pernah bilang kalau aku mencintainya"_

Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya, tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghibur tuannya yang sedang cemas.

Sementara Wonwoo diam-diam menyusut air matanya. Jadi lelaki ini, yang katanya begitu kejam dan jahat, ternyata mencintai isterinya. Ternyata mencintai Jungkook. Dengan sepenuh hatinya Wonwoo berdoa,

Kau harus hidup Jungkook, suamimu di sini, mencemaskanmu. Dia kelihatan sangat menderita, dulu dia jahat dan kejam dengan hati yang hitam, tetapi kau telah sedikit demi sedikit mengangkatnya ke dalam cahaya. Dan kalau kau meninggalkannya, mungkin dia akan terpuruk lagi, jatuh ke dalam jurang yang lebih kelam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To be Continued-**

 **Chapter depan** _ **mungkin**_ **adalah chapter terakhir^^ Mind to Riview? :') give kuki a moodbooster wkwk x'D**

 **ini fast update kan? x'D gpp, kuki juga lg syeneng jd fast update bangett :v**

 **Oh, ntah kenapa kuki tersentuh sama kata-kata wonwoo terakhir :'**

 **-Kuki**


	15. Chapter 15

**S** **leep with the Devil**

 **-TaeKook-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BoysLove inside | M-Preg**

 _ **BTS X SVT**_

 **Disc:** **I 'm not the Owner of this story.**

 **Author just ReMake it by wearing TaeKook as cast.**

 **So, if you want to Read the original Story, you can visit SanthyAgatha's blog on link below**

 _ **www. anakcantikspot. blogspot. co. id**_ **(** _ **Delete Space**_ **)**

 **Note: hasil Cerita ini diRemake oleh Dua Author. Dan kami sudah meminta izin kepada pemilik cerita ini (** _ **Santhy Agatha**_ **) untuk menghindari terjadinya pelanggaran Hak Cipta.**

 **And, if you are still under age or Dislikes BL,** _ **please**_ **just left this page.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah berapa jam proses operasi yang menyiksa itu dan Taehyung duduk di sana dengan seluruh tubuh menegang dan tersiksa. Yoongi masih menungguinya di sana, sementara Wonwoo sudah berpamitan, karena puteranya membutuhkannya. Wonwoo bilang akan kembali besok pagi.

Lalu terdengar tangis bayi. Tangis bayi yang sangat kuat dan keras, seakan memompa seluruh udara yang ada ke dalam paru-parunya. Taehyung terkesiap dan saling berpandangan dengan Yoongi, tubuhnya makin menegang. Apakah itu suara anaknya? Tiba-tiba lampu menyala hijau, dan seorang perawat keluar, memanggilnya.

"Tuan Kim Taehyung"

Taehyung diajak masuk ke ruangan dalam di bagian ruang persiapan operasi, yang menjadi pembatas antara ruang tunggu dengan ruang operasi.

"Ini Putera anda Tuan Taehyung, kami menunjukkannya sebelum dia dibawa ke kamar bayi"

Bayi itu menangis begitu keras, seolah-olah memprotes kenapa dia direnggut dari kehangatan yang nyaman di perut _ibu_ ndanya ke dunia yang penuh marabahaya ini.

Taehyung mengamati bayi itu dengan takjub, mahluk kecil tak berdaya itu, yang selama ini tumbuh di perut Jungkook, darah dagingnya, yang tumbuh dari percintaannya dengan Jungkook. Makhluk itu begitu tak berdaya, dan ingatan bahwa Taehyung memusuhinya dulu terasa begitu konyol. Anak laki-laki ini anaknya. Buah cintanya dengan Jungkook.

Perawat itu menunjukkan alat kelamin bayi itu, anak laki-laki yang sehat. Dan wajahnya itu, yang bahkan sudah menunjukkan kemiripannya dengan seluruh keturunan Kim, lalu membawa sang bayi ke ruangan khusus. Sejenak Taehyung masih tertegun di sana, lalu teringat kepada Jungkook. Jungkook bagaimana isterinya?

"Suster." Taehyung memanggil suster itu, berusaha agar tidak terdengar panik,

"Bagaimana dengan isteri saya?"

Suster itu melirik ke ruang operasi.

"Masih belum sadar tuan, kondisinya cukup stabil meskipun kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi waktu-waktu mendatang, Anda bisa menengoknya nanti ketika dia sudah dipindah dari ruangan operasi ke ruangan iccu".

Lalu suster itu pergi meninggalkannya, memaksanya menunggu ke dalam ketidakpastian yang menyiksa lagi. Kalau dulu, Taehyung pasti akan membentak, memaksa, menggunakan cara kasar agar bisa dituruti kemauannya. Dia ingin melihat Jungkook segera! Kenapa para dokter tidak becus itu begitu lama menanganinya?

Tetapi Taehyung menahan dirinya. Tidak. Mereka sedang menyelamatkan Jungkook. Dia tidak boleh mengganggu mereka, karena nyawa Jungkook taruhannya.

 **. . .**

Ruangan iccu itu sepi, hanya ada Jungkook dan suara detak jantungnya yang dimonitor. Jungkook masih belum sadarkan diri, dan menurut penjelasan dokter tadi, kondisinya masih belum lepas dari kritis.

Taehyung duduk di sana, di samping ranjang Jungkook, mengamati wajah Jungkook yang terbaring pucat pasi. Dia pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya dan ternyata Seokjin tidak pernah terbangun lagi. Akankah Jungkook melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya?

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku Jungkook."

Taehyung menggeram parau.

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanmu sebelum aku mengizinkanmu, putera kita menunggu di sana, ingin dipeluk _ibu_ nya, jadi kau harus bangun dan memeluknya, membantunya tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat .. yang .."

suara Taehyung tertelan, menyadari bahwa dia sudah berkata-kata terlalu banyak. Taehyung lalu menyentuh jemari Jungkook dan menggenggamnya.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya parau,

"Maafkan aku karena selalu memaksamu, menyakitimu, bahkan ketika kau mengandung anakku, aku tidak pernah memperhatikanmu seperti seharusnya."

Dengan lembut Taehyung mengecup jemari Jungkook.

"Bangunlah sayang, dan akan kutebus semua kesalahanku"

Hening, Hanya suara monitor jantung yang terdengar teratur di ruangan itu, Taehyung menggenggam jemari Jungkook makin erat.

"Bangun sayang, apakah kau akan tega meninggalkanku dan putera kita? Kau bahkan belum memberinya nama, akan aku panggil apa dia?"

Mata Taehyung terasa panas membakar. Dia tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya, tetapi kediaman Jungkook yang begitu berbeda dengan kesehariannya yang berapi-api membuatnya merasakan aliran dingin merayapi benaknya. Ketika kemudian panas membakar itu berubah menjadi tetesan hangat yang mengalir di sudut matanya, suara Taehyung berubah serak.

"Aku mencintaimu Jungkook, isteriku. Dan aku bersumpah akan mengabdikan seluruh kehidupanku kepadamu jika kau mau bangun dari tidur pulasmu yang menakutkan ini"

Air mata Taehyung menetes di jemari Jungkook. Dan kemudian jemari itu bergerak, membuat Taehyung terpaku. Jemari itu bergerak lagi, samar. Dan kemudian gerakannya lebih mantap. Bersamaan dengan itu, bulu mata Jungkook bergerak-gerak, membuat Taehyung menunggu dengan cemas. Lalu setelah penantian yang sepertinya terasa seumur hidupnya, mata Jungkook terbuka langsung menatap mata Taehyung yang basah.

"Kenapa .. Kau .. menangis?"

Taehyung langsung memasang muka sedatar mungkin meskipun perasaannya meluap-luap.

"Mataku kemasukan debu"

"Oh," Jungkook memejamkan mata lagi, sepertinya percakapan itu membuatnya lelah, "Anakku?"

"Dia laki-laki kecil yang sehat dan sempurna, tangisannya sangat keras membuat para suster harus menutup telinga dengan kapas ketika mengurusnya"

Jungkook tersenyum, dan mencoba membuka matanya lagi.

"Namanya …"

"Apa Jungkook?"

"Aku mempersiapkan namanya .." suara Jungkook melemah.

"A-Angelo .."

"Angelo?"

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya, dari sekian banyak nama, kenapa Jungkook memilih nama Angelo? Nama Angelo sendiri berasal dari bahasa Itali yang berarti Malaikat. Jungkook tersenyum lemah,

"Dia… putera… dari seorang … malaikat"

Aku iblis yang jahat! Bukan malaikat! Batin Taehyung berteriak keras membantah. Setelah semua yang dia lakukan kepada Jungkook, pria itu masih menganggapnya sebagai malaikat?

"Men… cin .."

"Apa Sayang?"

Taehyung berusaha mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Jungkook karena suara Jungkook semakin lemah.

"Mencintaimu .. Taehyung."

Lalu Jungkook kembali tak sadar, meninggalkan Taehyung kembali dalam tidur lelapnya. Air mata mengalir lagi di mata Taehyung, mata seorang iblis yang telah disentuh oleh sang malaikat. Jungkook salah, dia bukanlah malaikat. Jungkook adalah malaikatnya. Dan pernyataan cinta Jungkook membuat dada Taehyung terasa sesak. Sesak oleh perasaan meluap-luap yang tak pernah terungkapkan sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kondisi Jungkook membaik seiring berjalannya hari. Dan tentu saja Angelo diberi susu formula karena situasi Jungkook yang tidak bisa menghasilkan asi.

Jungkook menerima bayi itu di pelukan lengannya degan takjub. Bayinya, puteranya, yang selama ini bertumbuh di perutnya dan dikandung olehnya. Sekarang ada di dunia nyata, dengan rambut tebal cokelatnya dan mata cokelat milik ayahnya, yang sekarang sedang penuh air mata. Ya, Angelo sedang menangis keras-keras sekarang.

"Dia lapar."

suster terkekeh geli dan membantu Jungkook setengah duduk, Jungkook memberikan susu formula, dan Secara otomatis Angelo langsung mencari dan melahap ujung botol susu itu. Lalu menghisapnya dengan begitu rakus.

"Dia sepertinya sangat lapar."

suara itu berasal dari ambang pintu dan Jungkook menoleh. Mendapati Taehyung berdiri di sana. Hari ini jam sembilan pagi, dan Taehyung sepertinya belum pernah pulang dari rumah sakit, lelaki itu tampak lelah.

Taehyung berjalan mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang, matanya tak lepas dari puteranya yang menyusu. Puteranya sedang menyusu dipelukan isterinya. Sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa indahnya.

"Kau tampak lelah"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung lembut. Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangan dari puteranya ke mata Jungkook, menatap Jungkook dengan mata beningnya yang berwarna cokelat.

"Aku belum pulang, Yoongi membawakanku baju ganti dan aku mandi di sini, di lantai atas aku punya kamar sendiri"

Jungkook baru sadar bahwa ini rumah sakit yang sama tempatnya dirawat setelah kecelakaan dan kemudian diculik oleh psikopat kejam itu. Ini adalah rumah sakit milik Taehyung.

"Yah ini rumah sakit yang sama." Taehyung tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Tetapi kali ini tidak ada lagi penjagaan di depan, aku sibuk mengurusmu sampai aku tidak sempat mencari musuh"

Jungkook tersenyum mendengarnya. Tepat ketika Angelo melepaskan ujung botol susunya dan tertidur lelap dengan pipi montoknya masih menempel didada ibunya.

Diperbaikinya posisi tidur Angelo sehingga nyaman, dan Taehyung mengikuti semua itu dengan pandangannya.

"Kau mungkin bisa pulang dan beristirahat Taehyung"

Taehyung mengangkat bahu,

"Aku akan pulang untuk beberapa urusan, mungkin beberapa jam, lalu aku akan kembali."

dengan canggung Taehyung berdiri, sejenak hanya menatap lama, lalu mengangguk dan melangkah pergi. Seorang suster masuk dan berpapasan dengan Taehyung di pintu, dia bertugas mengambil Angel dan membawanya ke kamar bayi.

"Sungguh Anda isteri yang beruntung memiliki suami sebaik itu."

suster itu tersenyum menatap punggung Taehyung yang hilang di balik pintu.

"Dan seorang Kim Taehyung pula, Anda sungguh beruntung dicintai seperti itu"

Jungkook mengernyit, menyerahkan Angelo untuk digendong sang suster dengan hati-hati.

"Beruntung?" Apakah maksud suster itu dia beruntung karena memiliki suami seperti Kim Taehyung?

"Oh Anda tidak tahu ya?" suster itu meletakkan Angelo dengan lembut di kereta kaca khusus bayi yang dibawanya.

"Tuan Taehyung sangat setia menunggui ketika Anda tak sadarkan diri hampir 2 hari lamanya. Dia selalu ada di sana tak pernah meninggalkan Anda. Kondisi Anda saat itu masih belum pasti, kadang Anda tersadar dan menceracau. Lalu tak sadarkan diri lagi, kadang kondisi Anda sangat drop sehingga kami harus menangani Anda secara intensif, dan tuan Taehyung menuntut untuk ada di sini, setiap detiknya mendampingi Anda. Ketika kondisi Anda stabil, dia ada di sebelah ranjang Anda, mengajak Anda berbicara dan menggenggam tangan Anda. sepertinya semua penantiannya tidak sia-sia karena akhirnya Anda bangun dan membaik."

suster itu tersenyum memuji,

"Sungguh suatu anugerah yang tak terkira, bisa memiliki suami sebaik itu"

Lalu dengan mendorong kereta bayi suster itu pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih termenung di atas ranjang. Benarkah Taehyung, Taehyungnya yang sombong, arogan, dan pemarah itu melakukan semua yang dikatakan oleh suster itu? Benarkah Taehyung mencemaskannya sampai sedemikian? Rasanya tidak bisa dipercaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook sudah boleh pulang bersama Angelo, dan Taehyung menjemputnya tepat waktu. Lelaki itu tidak berubah, tetap begitu dingin hingga Jungkook berpikir jangan-jangan yang dikatakan suster waktu itu hanyalah kebohongan atau khayalan semata. Taehyung duduk di sebelah Jungkook dalam mobil itu diam dan menatap ke jendela, tampak menjaga jarak.

"Kau.. eh, sudah baikan." Akhirnya Taehyung memecah keheningan, menatap ringan pada Angel yang tertidur di pelukan Jungkook, dan tatapannya melembut,

"Dia sepertinya sangat sehat"

"Dia minum dengan sangat rakus"

Jungkook tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Angelo dengan sayang. Semula Jungkook merasa sedikit takut atas reaksi Taehyung kepada Angelo. Lelaki itu membenci Angelo dengan alasannya ketika dia di dalam kandungan Jungkook, apakah lelaki itu akan membenci Angelo ketika dia sudah lahir ke dunia ini?

Sepertinya Taehyung menyayangi Angelo, meski tidak ditunjukkannya dengan kata-kata. Jungkook sering menangkap tatapan penuh kelembutan yang dilemparkan Taehyung kepada Angelo. Oh ya, Jungkook mengerti, seorang Taehyung mungkin tidak bisa lepas dalam menunjukkan kasih sayangnya kepada anak kecil, tetapi Angelo telah mencuri hati Taehyung dan Jungkook mensyukuri itu.

Mereka sampai di rumah, dan dengan takjub Jungkook menyadari bahwa kamar bayi sudah disiapkan. Kamar itu terletak di kamar kecil yang memiliki pintu penghubung dengan kamar mereka sehingga Jungkook bisa dengan mudah mendatangi Angelo ketika putera mereka membutuhkannya.

Dengan lembut, Jungkook meletakkan Angelo yang tertidur pulas di boks bayi barunya. Bayi itu sangat pandai, tidak rewel, dan mudah menyesuaikan diri dengan perubahan suasana di tempat barunya. Taehyung berdiri di ambang pintu penghubung dan mengamati Jungkook, kemudian membalikkan badannya hendak pergi.

"Taehyung."

Lelaki itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Jungkook.

"Ada apa?"

"Apakah .. apakah setelah sekarang kita mempunyai putera, kau masih menganggapku sebagai pengganti Seokjin?"

Jungkook harus bertanya, dia tak tahan lagi memendamnya. Sekarang mereka sudah mempunyai seorang putera dan Jungkook tidak mampu hidup dalam ketidakpastian semacam ini. Anaknya harus tumbuh di keluarga yang saling mencintai, dan ketika Taehyung tidak bisa memberikannya. Maka Jungkook akan pergi.

"Apa?"

ada nyala di mata Taehyung dan itu seharusnya sudah bisa menjadi tanda peringatan buat Jungkook, tetapi dia tidak mau mundur, dan dia tidak bisa.

"Kau selama ini selalu menganggapku sebagai pengganti Seokjin. Sekarang kita mempunyai Angelo, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sikapku. Aku tak mau menjadi pengganti seseorang, jadi mungkin aku akan pergi bersama Angelo"

Wajah Taehyung mengeras.

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau katakan?"

"Aku sudah mempelajari surat perjanjian itu, dalam surat itu dikatakan bahwa aku harus menikahimu di usiaku yang ke dua puluh tahun, tidak dituliskan klausul apabila kita berpisah … saat ini aku ingin berpisah"

Kau bilang waktu itu kau mencintaiku! Taehyung ingin meneriakkan kata-kata itu di depan Jungkook, dia begitu marah hingga jemarinya mengepal.

"Berani-beraninya kau mengajukan perpisahan kepadaku? Tidak pernah ada seorangpun yang bisa meninggalkan Kim Taehyung!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To be Continued-**

 **Gagal jadi last chapter :v**

 **Sebenarnya nama anak jk sama tae itu Angel, tapi karena menurut kuki nama itu lebih sreg dipanggil kalau cewe, jadi kuki mutusin buat jadi Angelo wkwk**

 ** _Ini cerita Stright kan?_**

 ** _*That's Right, ini novel straight. dan kuki puter otak banget discene NC dan chapter ini. Kuki mikir berat gimana caranya agar ff ini gak terkesan kaku akibat kelamin yang bertolak belakang :'v jadi kalau ada yang sudah pernah membaca original storynya, gausah kaget kalau ada beberapa kalimat yang kuki tambah maupun kuranin hehe x'D_**

 **Mind to Riview?^^ See you again ❤**

 **p.s: ff Partner up malam ini^^**

 **-Kuki**


	16. Chapter 16

**S** **leep with the Devil**

 **-TaeKook-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BoysLove inside | M-Preg**

 _ **BTS X SVT**_

 **Disc:** **I'm not the Owner of this story.**

 **Author just ReMake it by wearing TaeKook as cast.**

 **So, if you want to Read the original Story, you can visit SanthyAgatha's blog on link below**

 _ **www. anakcantikspot. blogspot. co. id**_ **(** _ **Delete Space**_ **)**

 **Note: hasil Cerita ini diRemake oleh Dua Author. Dan kami sudah meminta izin kepada pemilik cerita ini (** _ **Santhy Agatha**_ **) untuk menghindari terjadinya pelanggaran Hak Cipta.**

 **And, if you are still under age or Dislikes BL,** _ **please**_ **just left this page.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wajah Jungkook tampak sedih sekaligus kuat membalas tatapan Taehyung yang membara.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup hanya sebagai boneka pengganti seseorang. Aku juga punya kepribadian sendiri dan aku lelah"

Kemarahan Taehyung yang semula menggelegak langsung surut mendengar perkataan Jungkook. Kenapa Taehyung tidak menyadarinya? Yang diinginkan Jungkook hanyalah pengakuan bahwa dia bukanlah pengganti Seokjin. Hanya itu. Dan Taehyung bodoh karena selama ini tidak menyadarinya. Baiklah, jika memang itu yang diinginkan Jungkook, dia akan memberikannya.

"Ikut aku."

Taehyung mengambil tangan Jungkook dan membawanya keluar kamar, dia setengah menyeret Jungkook yang kebingungan menuruni tangga, langsung menuju sayap kebun mawar itu. Sayap rumah di mana lukisan Seokjin terpasang rapi di balik pintu bernuansa emas.

Para pelayan tampak mengintip mendengar keributan itu, bahkan Yoongi juga muncul dari depan dengan waspada. Tetapi kemudian langsung mundur ketika menyadari bahwa Taehyung membawa Jungkook ke sayap rumah itu. Taehyung berhenti menyeret Jungkook ketika mereka berada di pintu kamar emas itu.

"Kau ingin jawaban bukan?"

Taehyung melangkah masuk dan kemudian keluar lagi sambil membawa lukisan Seokjin yang semula tergantung di dinding. Lalu melangkah dengan langkah berderap marah meninggalkan Jungkook.

Dengan segera Jungkook mengikutinya, ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Taehyung kepada lukisan itu. Taehyung melangkah ke halaman belakang, membanting lukisan itu di tanah, dan ketika Jungkook menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Taehyung.

semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Jangan!"

Terlambat.

Taehyung sudah melempar api ke lukisan itu, dan dalam sejejam api itu sudah membakar kanvasnya yang rapuh. Seluruh lukisan Seokjin yang sedang hamil muda dan tersenyum itu habis menjadi arang tipis yang kehitaman dilalap oleh api yang begitu ganas. Jungkook berdiri terpaku menatap sisa pembakaran itu dan menoleh menatap Taehyung dengan bingung.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Karena"

Taehyung tiba-tiba meraih Jungkook dan merenggutnya ke dalam pelukannya. Ciumannya kasar sekaligus mendamba, penuh gairah. Bibir Taehyung melahap bibir Jungkook seolah-olah akan mati kalau tidak mencecapnya. Lidahnya menjelajah dengan bergairah, mencicipi seluruh rasa manis Jungkook yang sudah lama tidak dicecapnya.

Taehyung memuaskan kerinduannya, amarahnya, dan rasa frustrasinya dalam ciuman itu. Sebuah ciuman menggelora yang hanya dilakukan oleh pasangan yang luar biasa merindu. Ketika Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya yang membara itu, tubuh Jungkook lemas hingga Taehyung harus menopangnya. Dengan gerakan tegas, lelaki itu mengangkat dagu Jungkook dan menghadapkan ke arahnya.

"Karena Tuan Kim Jungkook, aku mencintaimu, Sungguh mencintaimu, sebagai Jungkook yang menjengkelkan dan keras kepala yang selalu menentangku."

Taehyung melumat bibir Jungkook yang menganga takjub dengan penuh gairah.

"Kau tersimpan di hatiku," dengan lembut Taehyung membawa tangan Jungkook ke dadanya.

"Hati ini dulu sudah kubuang jauh-jauh ke dasar, tapi kau membawanya ke permukaan lagi dan meletakkan dirimu di sana. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sana setelahnya."

Taehyung menatap lukisan yang sudah terbakar habis itu.

"Aku pernah mencintai Seokjin sebelumnya. Tetapi sekarang, dia hanyalah kenangan yang harus kuhormati. Hanya itu. Cintaku kepadanya sudah pergi pelan-pelan seiring berjalannya waktu, dan kutegaskan padamu Nyonya Kim Jungkook, aku memperisterimu bukan karena kau harus menggantikan siapapun, aku memperisterimu karena aku mencintaimu, dan ternyata kita sangat cocok di ranjang merupakan bonus"

"Taehyung .. aku seorang pria."

pipi Jungkook memerah, berusaha menahan Taehyung mengucapkan kata-kata vulgar yang lebih parah. Mereka ada di ruang terbuka dan Jungkook tahu para pelayan yang terkejut dengan kehebohan itu sedang berkumpul di sudut-sudut, berusaha menguping dan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Taehyung menghentikan ucapannya dan menyadari bahwa banyak yang mengintip mereka dengan diam-diam, tetapi dia tak peduli lagi.

"Sekarang Kim Jungkook, waktumu untuk menjawab!"

Taehyung berdiri di situ menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan arogannya, sejenak memunculkan dorongan hati Jungkook untuk melawannya. Rupanya Taehyung menyadari niat Jungkook entah dari ekspresi wajahnya, atau mungkin dari kilatan matanya.

"Dan jangan mencoba membantah," Gumam Taehyung sombong, "Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku"

Jungkook merasa pipinya memerah, panas sampai ke telingatelinganya.

"Darimana kau berkesimpulan seperti itu?"

"Aku mendengar pengakuan itu langsung dari bibirmu,"

Taehyung tersenyum puas menatap Jungkook yang kebingungan.

"Ketika kau terbaring koma, kau berkali-kali mengigau dan mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu Taehyung' berulang-ulang dengan kerasnya hingga semua dokter dan suster mendengarnya".

Sebenarnya Jungkook hanya mengucapkan satu kali, dan hanya Taehyung yang mendengarnya, tetapi sungguh memuaskan melihat wajah Jungkook yang makin memerah karena malu ketika mendengar kata-katanya.

"A- aku tidak mungkin mengucapkan itu .. mana buktinya?"

Taehyung bersedekap, menatap Jungkook dengan puas.

"Para dokter dan perawat bisa menjadi saksi,"

dia mulai merasa geli melihat ekspresi Lana yang tampak amat malu.

"M-mungkin itu akibat pengaruh obat."

Jungkook berusaha menghindari tatapan Taehyung, merasa amat sangat malu. Benarkah dia meneriakkan kata-kata cinta kepada Taehyung ketika dia sedang tidak sadar? Astaga alangkah malunya dia, dia tidak mau ke rumah sakit itu lagi.

Taehyung terkekeh melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang berubah-ubah, dengan lembut dirangkumnya wajah Jungkook di kedua tangannya.

"Jungkook, kau sungguh keras kepala. Di sini aku, seorang Kim Taehyung menyatakan cintanya kepadamu, dan kau bahkan masih menyangkal perasaanmu kepadaku."

tawa di mata Taehyung menghilang dan berubah menjadi sensual. Bibirnya mendekat ke bibir Jungkook dan mengecupnya dengan kecupan yang panas dan menggoda.

"Katakan kau mencntaiku".

Jungkook mengerang dalam hati merasakan ciuman itu, Taehyung curang telah memanfaatkan pesona tubuhnya untuk memaksa Jungkook mengakui perasaannya. Bibir Taehyung mengecupnya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil menggoda di sekitar bibrinya, membuat Jungkook ingin meminta lebih banyak lagi.

"Katakan Jungkook,"

bibir Taehyung menggodanya lagi, lelaki itu sudah sangat mengenal Jungkook dan mengetahui kelemahan Jungkook, ketika Taehyung mengigit bibirnya lembut dan melepaskannya. Jungkook setengah menjerit, setengah mengerang.

"Ya!"

seru Jungkook hampir berteriak, marah karena didesak.

"Aku mencintaimu Taehyung!"

Taehyung langsung melumat bibir Jungkook, memuaskan gairahnya dan mencium Jungkook lagi, dan lagi tanpa ampun. Para pelayan hanya menatap takjub, dan Yoongi yang mengamati sedari tadi tersenyum samar, lalu membalikkan badan memasuki rumah dengan perasaan lega. Lega karena tuannya, Kim Taehyung, akhirnya menemukan cahaya yang membawanya kembali kepada kebahagiaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pesta itu berlangsung elegan, sebuah jamuan makan malam yang diadakan Taehyung bersama rekan-rekan bisnisnya, untuk keberhasilan proyek mereka yang terbaru. Jungkook ada di sana bersama Wonwoo dan isteri-isteri pengusaha lainnya, mengamati Taehyung yang ada di seberang ruangan, sedang mengobrol dengan rekan-rekannya.

Jantung Jungkook berdegup kencang. Dia sudah menghitung di kalendernya. Malam ini dia sudah bebas. Dan memang kondisi tubuhnya sudah membaik sejak hampir dua bulan melahirkan. Dan Taehyung masih belum tahu itu.

Taehyung sendiri merasakan Jungkook sedang mengamatinya, dan gairahnya naik, gelenyar ketegangan seksual telah menggeletar di antara mereka mengingat telah lama mereka tidak bercinta. Taehyung menunggu dengan sabar dan menahan diri, meskipun lama-lama hal itu membuatnya sedikit frustrasi, dorongan untuk memeluk Jungkook, merasakan Jungkook menyerah di dalam pelukannya sangat kuat.

Mereka belum pernah bercinta sejak pernyataan cinta yang hebat itu, dan Taehyung terobsesi, ingin menunjukkan kepada Jungkook, betapa hebatnya sebuah percintaan jika kedua pasangan telah terbuka untuk saling mencintai.

"Taehyung,"

suara Mingyu menggugah Taehyung dari lamunannya, dia menoleh dan mendapati Mingyu sedang bersama dengan seorang lelaki.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan salah satu rekan bisnisku, kami mengembangkan kerja sama di bidang properti."

Mingyu mengedikkan bahunya, dan menyebut nama sebuah perusahaan yang cukup terkenal karena maju pesat dalam waktu singkat. Gosipnya karena pemiliknya adalah seseorang yang jenius.

"Dia pemilik perusahaan itu," jelas Mingyu tenang,

"Kenalkan Kim Taehyung, ini Hansol Vernon."

Taehyung menjabat tangan yang kuat itu dan menatap mata Vernon dalam-dalam. Lelaki yang kuat jiwanya, batinnya.

"Semoga ke depannya kita bisa bekerjasama,"

Vernon menggumam dengan suaranya yang tenang, lalu mengangguk untuk berpamitan karena ada urusan lain. Mingyu dan Taehyung menatap kepergian Vernon.

"Dia si jenius yang membuat perusahaan luar biasa itu?"

Mingyu tersenyum,

"Kenapa? Tidak sesuai bayanganmu?"

Entah sejak kapan Taehyung dan Mingyu berteman. Mungkin karena kedekatan isteri-isteri mereka.

"Sama sekali tidak sesuai bayanganku. Aku membayangkan seorang laki-laki aneh yang serius dengan penampilan tak kalah serius, Vernon terlalu tampan untuk menjadi seorang jenius yang menghebohkan"

Kali ini Mingyu terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Taehyung.

"Dia memang tampan, tapi dia tak pernah punya reputasi sebagai playboy, seperti kita sebelum menikah"

Mingyu melirik Taehyung dengan tatapan menyindir. Taehyung tersenyum miring.

"Mungkin agar tidak merusak reputasi jeniusnya," sahut Taehyung,

"Kurasa aku akan menyukainya kalau ada kesempatan mengenalnya"

Mingyu tersenyum lagi.

"Yah kau akan lebih sering bertemu dengannya nanti, kami sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Dia sudah menjadi patner bisnis resmiku sejak sebulan yang lalu."

Mingyu melirik jam tangannya,

"Sudah malam, kami harus segera berpamitan. Terima kasih atas pesta yang luar biasa ini"

 **. . .**

Tamu terakhir sudah pulang dan para pelayan mulai membersihkan seluruh rumah supaya esok hari seluruh bagian rumah sudah bersih dan sempurna.

Jungkook sedang duduk di depan meja rias setelah mencuci muka, Dia mengganti bajunya dengan piyama. Saat itulah Taehyung masuk, tampak begitu tampan dan mempesona, dengan kemeja putih yang sudah dibuka dua kancingnya.

"Hmm, aromamu sangat menyenangkan."

Taehyung memeluk Jungkook dari belakang dan menempelkan bibirnya ke leher Jungkook, mengecupnya lembut.

Jungkook tersenyum menatap rambut coklat Taehyung yang terpantul di cermin sementara lelaki itu mencumbu lehernya. Kehidupan pernikahan mereka luar biasa baiknya setelah pernyataan cinta itu. Semua salah paham sudah dilepaskan, Taehyung berhasil meyakinkan Jungkook bahwa di satu titik tertentu dia sudah jatuh cinta kepada Jungkook tanpa dia menyadarinya, Jungkook percaya karena dia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Tidak ada yang tahu kapan cinta itu muncul, Sungguh tak terduga, Jungkook tidak menyangka akan jatuh cinta dan

berbahagia menjadi seorang isteri dari lelaki yang bahkan di pertemuan pertama mereka menyekapnya di dalam bagasi, melemparnya dari balkon, menculik dan menahannya di rumahnya dan menghujaninya dengan berbagai arogansi yang tidak terkira. Tetapi Jungkook memang jatuh cinta, kepada Taehyungnya yang tampan, yang meskipun emosinya masih meledak-ledak dan arogansinya sering muncul ke permukaan, lelaki itu ternyata juga mencintai Jungkook dan memperlakukannya dengan luar biasa lembut.

Ketika tidak ada penghalang di antara mereka, Taehyung ternyata adalah suami yang baik. Dia memperlakukan Jungkook dengan hormat dan penuh kasih sayang. Kadang mereka masih beradu argumentasi, tetapi mereka menikmatinya sebagai rutinitas suami-isteri, bukan sebagai ajang luapan kebencian. Dan terhadap Angelo, Taehyung benar-benar menjadi ayah yang luar biasa.

Begitu penuh kasih sayang dan ketakjuban, layaknya seorang ayah baru dengan putera pertamanya. Jungkook membayangkan betapa Angelo nanti akan begitu mirip ayahnya, dan mungkin menjadi anak yang memuja ayahnya, semoga begitu. Mengenai kehidupan percintaan mereka di ranjang … Well selama ini mereka belum bisa melakukannya karena Jungkook belum boleh melakukannya setelah melahirkan. Tetapi hari ini bisa. Jungkook mengingat hitungan kalender itu, dan jantungnya berpacu liar.

Taehyung sekarang sedang menggigit ringan telinga Jungkook, lalu membalikkan tubuh Jungkook dengan lembut dan memeluknya erat. Pelukan itu begitu erat hingga Jungkook bisa merasakan kejantanan Taehyung yang menekan tubuhnya dengan kerasnya.

"Mungkin aku harus memelukmu beberapa lama, sebelum aku masuk ke balik selimut, mencoba tidur dan menjadi gila seperti biasanya."

Taehyung menyentuh bibir Jungkook dengan jemarinya, lalu mengecupnya lembut.

"Malam ini aku sudah bebas."

Jungkook berbisik pelan sambil berjinjit di telinga Taehyung. Kata-katanya langsung berimbas ke seluruh bagian tubuh Taehyung. Matanya menyala penuh gairah dan antisipasi, dan Jungkook bisa merasakan bahwa di bawah sana, Taehyung makin mengeras menekan tubuhnya.

"Jadi .." suara Taehyung terdengar parau, "Kau sudah bisa …"

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Detik itu juga Taehyung langsung mengecup bibirnya dengan penuh kehausan, tanpa ampun, malam ini mereka bisa menuntaskan kerinduan mereka, yang telah tertahan sekian lama.

Tanpa melepas kecupannya, Taehyung mengangkat tubuh Jungkook, lalu membaringkannya di ranjang dan menindihnya, senyumnya penuh gairah dan matanya penuh cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu, Nyonya Kim Jungkook, dan kuharap aku bisa menjadi lelaki yang bisa kau andalkan."

"Berapa kali kukatakan Taehyung, aku seorang pria."

tatapan lembut Taehyung membuat mata Jungkook berkaca-kaca. Mereka telah melalui segalanya, kebencian yang meluap, kemarahan, kesalahpahaman, dan kemudian kekecewaan, Tetapi pada akhirnya mereka dipersatukan oleh cinta, yang luar biasa dalam dan tumbuh begitu saja tanpa di sadari.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan lembut dan kemudian memejamkan mata ketika bibir Taehyung menunduk ke arahnya, hendak mengecupnya dengan kecupan lembut.

"Dan aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung, suamiku, ayah dari anakku."

suara Jungkook berubah menjadi desahan ketika bibir Taehyung melumat bibirnya dalam gairah cinta yang menggelora.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

 _ ***Tentang Penulis**_ **:**

 **Santhy Agatha, sang penulis, adalah perempuan biasa-biasa saja. Seorang isteri merangkap seorang wanita karier yang mencuri waktu untuk menuliskan rangkaian kata-kata yang terpendam di otaknya, di sela-sela** **kesibukannya setiap hari. Santhy Agatha mengkhususkan genre novelnya pada genre romantic karena tak habis-habisnya dia mengagumi begitu banyak kisah indah yang bisa dimunculkan dari dua manusia yang saling mencintai.**

 **. . .**

 **Yeayy! Finnaly last chapterrr!**

 **Thanks ya buat reader yg setia baca, buat vkook shipper yg setia revieww, buat kukiee yg udh setia gantiin mphii selama mphii dlm masaa2 sengsara huhuu (ㅠㅅㅠ) maaf kalo mphii selama ini bnyk salah bnyk typo bnyk ngerepotin kukiee, maaf juga kalo mphii jarangg muncul. Pokoknya thanks buat semuanya yg udah baca.** **Mphi rencanyaa bakal terus bikin ff vkook baik original maupun remake. So.. fav &follow akun ffn ini yaaa^^ **

**Ohh last, ada yg minat Taekook oneshoot NC ga? Mphii lagi pen buat, tapi bagusan vkook pas SMA/KERJA/MARRIED nc-an nya? Kasih saran ya^^**

 **. . .**

 **Finally, ff swtd remake ver. TaeKook end~ :') /lap ingus**

 **Sejujurnya banyak kesan yang kuki dapetin dari remake ff ini, disaat orang lain pada tidur nyenyak, kuki nahan mata sambil ditemanin kopi merombak novel ka'santhy menjadi ff yang saat ini sudah end x'D**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat ka'santhy yang sudah menulis novel ini, bahkan kuki pribadi sudah sekian kali membaca original novelnya maupun remakenya berulang kali tapi tetap tidak bosan~**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat semua reader ff ini, sungguh kuki berharap kalian dapet feelnya pas baca ff ini dengan gaya tulisan kuki yang masih amatir *hehe x'D**

 **Terima kasih banyak juga buat riview, favorite, maupun follownya~ tanpa itu bertiga, kuki gapunya semangat hidup buat lanjutin ff ini wkwk XD**

 **Intinya kalian terbaik, dan akhirnya kini kuki bisa istirahat dengan tenang, dan kuki berharap** _ **semoga**_ **kita bisa bertemu lagi yah~ /slap/**

 **Ow, kuki baru inget kalau ada utang di ff partner wkwk, yeahh kita akan bertemu lagi~ di ff yang lain, namun tetap dengan TaeKook as cast ❤** **dah, kepanjangan wkwk. SEE YOU AGAIN IN ANOTHER FICTION, MPHIKUK LAFF KALIAN~~~~❤** ***tebar tiket wingstour x'D**

 **Can you give Riview for the LAST?^^**

 **[Friday, 07/04/17]**

 **-MPHIKUK-**


End file.
